ai hod yu in
by Azario
Summary: Apres les MW. Clarke part du camp et tombe sur une enfant perdue dans la foret et gravement blessée. c'était une grounder mais Clarke ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, ce n'était qu'une enfant. pourtant le visage de cette fillette lui est familié. Peut être ne l'aurait-elle pas aidé si elle avait su qui elle était, et qui viendrait pour la chercher.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ca faisait plusieurs heures que Clarke avait quitté le camp Jaha. Elle avait marché trop devant elle sans se soucier d'où elle allait. Elle voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le reste de son peuple. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Les voir voulait dire se souvenir. Se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour sauver son peuple. Se souvenir du génocide qu'elle avait commis pour sauver ses amis. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle avançait le plus droit de possible évitant les villages natifs ne voulant pas devoir expliqué pourquoi elle était là. Ni même devoir lutter encore une fois pour survivre si on l'attaquait. Elle était fatiguée de se battre depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur terre, elle n'avait fait que ça. Se battre, se battre pour survivre. Pour peut-être espérer vivre un jour de plus, un jour encore sur cette terre qui ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs.

Elle était partie sans eau ni nourriture. Elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait, et elle n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être allait-elle traverser les territoires pour rejoindre le désert ou devait se trouver Jaha ainsi que Murphy. Ou peut-être qu'elle irait sur le territoire des boat people, Lincoln lui avait un peu parlé de son amie Luna qui était la dirigeante de ce territoire. Ou elle pouvait…ou elle pouvait aller Polis. Mais ça voudrait dire se mêler avec la population, devoir vivre en interaction avec des gens qui eux étaient heureux et pas complètement brisée comme elle. Mais surtout Polis ça voudrait dire la revoir **elle** , revoir ses yeux, sa façon de la regarder, de dire son prénom. Elle ne pouvait pas la revoir, pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Pas après ce qu'elle avait dû faire à cause d'elle. Elle l'avait trahie. Elle l'avait abandonné devant cette porte, seule. Elle avait choisi son peuple au détriment du sien au détriment d'elle. Et maintenant Clarke n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Pourtant Clarke avait cru qu'elle pourrait la faire changer. Qu'elle n'était pas un être sans cœur comme elle aimait le faire croire. Qu'elle pourrait lui faire changer d'idée sur l'amour, que ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, peut-être que la jeune terrienne avait ressenti des sentiments avants mais ce n'était plus le cas, la carapace que s'était forgée la commandante était trop puissante. Plus rien ne pourrait la pousser un tant soit peu à aimer, et cela Clarke l'avait appris à ses dépens. Pourtant quand elle avait embrassé sous la tente, Clarke avait cru qu'elle était plus que simplement sans cœur. Elle avait pensé que la commandante était tout simplement brisée et avait décidé de ne plus rien montrer pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau. Mais elle s'était trompée, et rien ne comptait plus pour la commandante que son peuple.

Clarke voyait maintenant ce baisé comme une erreur de laquelle elle devait tirer des leçons. La commandante en l'embrassant s'était jouée d'elle, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance pour mieux la trahir. Clarke avait décidé de considérer toutes les actions de la commandante comme une machination qui n'avait pour but que de libérer les terriens en abandonnant le peuple du ciel. Elle remettait en question tout ce que celle-ci avait pu lui dire, tous les gestes que la commandante avait eu pour elle. Elle doutait que la commandante est un jour réellement voulu la paix entre leurs peuples, elle doutait que cette relation privilégiée qu'elle avait cru établir avec elle ne soit pas inventé de toutes pièces, elle doutait même du fait est de l'existence de Costia dont Lexa lui avait parlé.

Clarke se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête, ne pas penser à elle par son prénom. Elle n'est plus rien pour elle, seulement la commandante qui l'a trahit. Seulement la commandante des terriens avec qui son peuple doit essayer de cohabiter. Elle ne doit plus penser à ses sourires en coin qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elles étaient que toutes les deux, ses gestes protecteurs envers elle. La commandante avait besoin de Clarke en vie et que cette dernière ait confiance en elle, et elle avait réussi sa mission. Voilà tout ce qu'était Clarke pour elle une simple mission pour son peuple, en tout cas c'est ce que pensait cette dernière.

Clarke haïssait la commandante comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne. Elle la voulait morte, elle voulait la voir souffrir comme elle souffrait en ce moment. Elle voulait que la commandante se déteste, comme Clarke se détestait elle-même. Elle voulait que la commandante soit aussi brisée qu'elle. Elle voulait que la commande soit aussi hantée qu'elle par les visions d'horreurs et de morts d'innocents. Le pire avait été le regard jetait par Jasper quand Maya était morte. Il la détestait et elle se détestait tout autant.

Prise dans ses réflexions macabres, Clarke ne vit pas l'absence de végétation juste devant elle ni le dénivelé du terrain qui s'affaissait brusquement sur une hauteur de 2mètre50. Elle continuait d'avancer tout droit ruminant sa colère, et son envie de vengeance. Quand elle prit enfin conscience que le sol était irrégulier à cet endroit-là, il était déjà trop tard. Elle voulut poser son pied mais ce dernier ne rencontra rien pour le soutenir. Prise dans son élan Clarke ne put se retenir et fut entrainé en avant. Elle atterrit là à plat ventre 2mètre50 plus bas, dans la boue qui commençait à se former en ce début d'automne.

-Et merde ! C'est pas possible. C'est de ta faute commandante, tout est de ta faute, commença à injurier Clarke.

Elle était couverte de boue de la tête au pied et s'était légèrement égorgée les bras pendant la chute rajoutant à son humeur massacrante. Elle se redressa tout en continuant d'exprimer sa colère contre la commandante terrienne pourtant absente.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé, je n'en serai pas là.

Clarke commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de colère mais aussi de douleurs. Alors qu'elle luttait contre ces larmes, elle entendit du bruit venant de derrière elle. Elle sortit lentement le pistolet qui était toujours accroché à sa ceinture, prête à se défendre. Elle entendit un bruit de brindille qui craque sous un pas. Le bruit s'était rapproché depuis le premier signe que la personne venait vers elle.

Clarke dés enclencha la sécurité de l'arme et lorsqu'elle fut sure que l'auteur du bruit était suffisamment proche, elle se retourna. Elle fut d'abord surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle n'était pas folle, quelqu'un venait bien vers elle. Mais lorsqu'elle baissa un peu son regard, elle vit ce qu'elle avait manqué. Une enfant de 6 ou 7ans maximum se tenait devant elle. Elle ne semblait nullement effrayée par le pistolet dans les mains de Clarke et fixée droit dans les yeux Clarke, la défiant presque d'utiliser son arme sur elle.

Clarke se perdit dans ce regard si sûr de lui, mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut la couleur des yeux de l'enfant. Ils étaient noirs pas marron foncés, non complétement noir comme les ténèbres. Et ils semblaient vides de toutes émotions, froid comme une nuit sans lune. Ils se contentaient de la fixer attendant la suite, un geste de Clarke.

Lorsque Clarke arriva enfin à se détacher de ce regard à la fois si hypnotique et perturbant. Elle put remarquer que l'enfant était dans un sal état. Elle semblait bien trop maigre pour que ce soit normal et elle était couverte de crasse de la tête au pied. Mais le plus alarmant c'était le nombre de plaie ouverte qui ornait le corps de la fillette. Certaines complétement cicatrices dont le seul vestige était la marque imprimée à vie sur ce corps enfantin, d'autres seulement en cours de cicatrisation. Mais la majorité semblait être récente et ne présenter aucun signe de cicatrisation. La tenue de l'enfant qui se composait uniquement d'une sorte de short et de débardeur blanc sale et troué lui permettait de voir qu'une plaie importante se trouvait sur son ventre et que celle-ci était infectée. Il lui fallait des soins rapidement ou elle allait mourir d'une septicémie.

Pendait un instant Clarke hésita, elle pouvait laisser l'enfant là. Le laisser livrer à son propre sort, à sa mort certaine. Elle avait tellement de sang sur les mains un peu plus ou un peu moins, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal de toute façon. Mais cette petite n'avait rien demandé, elle n'avait pas demandé de se faire tabasser car seul un passage à tabac en règle pouvait expliquer de telles blessures. Et elle n'avait pas été frappé qu'une seule fois, c'était quasiment de l'acharnement.

Alors Clarke remit la sécurité de son arme avant de la ranger au niveau de sa cuisse. Elle s'approcha lentement de l'enfant, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé. De ce qu'elle avait vu les terriens étaient entrainés très tôt à devenir des guerriers mais ils attendaient plus l'âge de 9 ou10 ans pour les initier au combat. Elle préférait toute fois se méfier. L'enfant ne la lâcher pas du regard, sa façon de la fixer si intensément lui rappeler quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi, pourtant elle était sûr qu'elle avait déjà vu ce même genre de regard quelques part.

Elle s'accroupit devant l'enfant qui ne bougea, elle se tenait toujours droite les deux mains croisées dans le dos mais tous les sens en éveillent quand même, dans une posture que Clarke jugea familière.

-Hey, je m'appelle Clarke.

Clarke voulait essayer de mettre en confiance l'enfant pour éviter qu'elle ne panique et ne s'enfuit. Si elle la ramenait pas d'urgence au camp, la fillette allait mourir.

-Tu t'es perdu ?

Clarke cherchait à droite et à gauche des signes des parents de l'enfant mais elles étaient complétement et totalement seule.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

Clarke avait l'impression de faire un monologue, elle ne se considérait pas comme une personne bavarde. Pas aussi silencieuse que les grounders comme Indra ou même L…la commandante. Mais là elle avait l'impression de parler dans le vide.

-Tu ne dois pas comprendre un mot de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas.

Clarke se sentait gêner de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La langue commune n'était pas la langue natale des grounders. Elle remit une mèche en place nerveusement.

-Tu es bien loin de chez toi, fille du ciel.

Clarke faillit tomber à la renverse quand l'enfant parla enfin. Elle parlait et comprenait parfaitement la langue commune. Mais elle avait aussi compris que Clarke faisait partie du sky kru, bon en même temps avec son pistolet c'était pas compliqué à comprendre.

-Tu me comprenais depuis le début mais tu m'as quand même laissé faire un monologue.

L'enfant s'était remise à la fixer sans dire un mot, pourtant son regard éteint quelques instant avant exprimait maintenant des myriades d'émotions. C'est à ce moment-là que Clarke su, que l'enfant ne lui ferait pas de mal et ne fuirait pas. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire une certaine forme de reconnaissance pour essayer de s'occuper d'elle-même si elle n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer verbalement. Parfois il vaut mieux se contenter de parler avec les yeux qu'avec la bouche.

Puis un léger sourire en coin apparu à la commissure de ses lèvres, pendant un cours instant Clarke cru voir une autre personne à la place de l'enfant. Pendant quelques millièmes de secondes les yeux noirs de l'enfant furent remplacés par des yeux verts transparents et ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage furent attaché en une coiffure compliquée. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue l'image de la commandante disparu, et Clarke secoua la tête pour chasser ses démons de son esprit.

Clarke se releva, essayant de chasser les fourmis de ses jambes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire de l'enfant. Elle savait comment retourner au camp Jaha mais en avait-elle vraiment le courage. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'enfant. Clarke ne savait pas où se trouvait le prochain village terrien et elle n'avait pas le temps de le chercher. Et elle n'était même pas sure que la médecine grounder permette de sauver l'enfant. Si l'infection était trop avancée seul le matériel au camp Jaha permettrait de sauver la fillette. Clarke savait que retourner au camp Jaha était la seule solution pour sauver la petite. Elle s'accroupit à nouveau devant l'enfant, pour pouvoir lui exposer son idée.

-Je vais te ramener au camp Jaha, pour qu'on te puisse te soigner. C'est le camp de mon peuple, tu n'as rien à craindre.

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais un air légèrement interrogateur se peigna sur son visage, mais elle ne pose une question se contentant d'hocher la tête de manière positive. Clarke se releva à nouveau et tendit la main à l'enfant pour qu'elle la saisisse afin de l'aider à marcher. Celle-ci regarda la main tendue avec un air de tristesse dans les yeux mais bien vite cette expression fut masquée et elle secoua négativement la tête pour dire qu'elle se débrouillerait seule pour avancer.

Clarke haussa les épaules face à son entêtement, mais se mit en route vérifiant que l'enfant la suivait. Remonter la bute qu'elle avait descendu à plat ventre fut laborieux, Clarke n'avait pas l'habitude de crapahuter dans la foret. Malgré son était c'est finalement la fillette qui arriva à escalader en premier la montée. Elle indiqua à Clarke les prises pour monter et finalement la blonde réussit à se hisser jusqu'au plateau.

-Merci.

La petite brune hocha juste la tête, pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu. Les deux se mirent à marcher côte à côte dans un silence de plomb. Les pensées de Clarke tournait à cent à l'heure comment aller réagir sa mère lorsqu'elle a reverrait. Bellamy avait dû lui dire qu'elle était partie, elle allait lui en vouloir. Est-ce que Jasper allait la détester de revenir ? Mais surtout comment les sky people allaient-ils réagir quand elle leurs demandera de soigner une grounder. Une journée quasiment après la trahison de ces derniers. Son regard se tourna vers la petite qui marchait à côté d'elle. Son visage était crispé par la douleur mais elle essayait de rien montrer. Mais ses lèvres pincées la trahissaient.

Une autre question se mit à tarauder l'esprit de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas comment s'appeler l'enfant, elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander, la voix de la fillette s'éleva à nouveau.

-Arya.

-Pardon, demande Clarke confuse.

-Tu voulais savoir mon prénom, je m'appelle Arya.

-Comment as-tu su ?

Un léger sourire apparait à nouveau mais il disparait vite remplacer par une grimace de douleur. Du sang s'est remis à couler de sa plaie au ventre, mais le sang est de couleur plus foncé que la normale signe que la septicémie est plus avancée que ce que Clarke pensait.

-laisse-moi t'aider.

Clarke s'avance vers elle, mais Arya recule précipitamment et son regard se teint d'une lueur de frayeur qu'elle n'arrive pas à chasser. Sa respiration devient irrégulière alors qu'elle cherche désespérément de l'air. Ses jambes se mettent à trembler et elle s'assoit brusquement au sol s'adossant contre l'arbre. Sa respiration est sifflante, et ses yeux balayent la foret mais ne semble pas la voir. Elle est partie ailleurs. Clarke s'accroupis face à elle.

-regarde-moi, regarde-moi tu es en sécurité.

Arya ne semble pas d'accord avec Clarke, car sa crise se poursuit. Clarke a beau essayé de la calmer rien n'y fait, la crise continue. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Arya cherche désespérément son souffle et à arrêter les tremblements. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée la crise se calme, laissant le corps d'Arya pantelante. Clarke la regarde fixement et remet une mèche trempée de sueur en place.

-Respire, d'accord. ca va aller je suis là.

Arya reprend graduellement une respiration plus calme alors que les tremblements cessent.

-voilà, c'est bien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Clarke ? Si tu as fui le camp Jaha pourquoi y revenir pour une parfaite inconnue ? Une grounder qui plus est.

Clarke se relève légèrement surprise. Elle avait compris qu'Arya était une petite fille intelligente mais la maturité dont fait preuve cette dernière est assez étonnante. Clarke se met à faire les cent pas nerveuses, sous les yeux d'Arya.

-Parce que…parce que je ne peux pas laisser les gens mourir comme ça. Je n'abandonne pas les gens qui ont besoin d'aide, je…je ne suis pas comme votre commandante.

Arya fronce légèrement les sourcils, la remarque de Clarke sur la Heda des douze clans semble teintée de colère, mais aussi de douleur.

-Je sais que la majorité des grounders voue un culte à votre Heda mais ça ne change a abandonné mon peuple pour sauver le sien, elle m'a trahie.

Arya semble pensive quelques instants, la très jeune terrienne semble réfléchir avant de parler pour être sure de ne pas dire trop d'information d'un coup. Vu la situation, Arya sait qu'elle ne doit pas tout dire si elle veut une chance de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour revoir sa famille.

-Clarke, qu'est-ce-qui te blesse le plus. Que Lexa ait trahie ton peuple ou qu'elle t'ait trahi toi ?

Clarke ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre. Quand Lexa est partie, ce n'est pas pour ses amis qu'elle en voulait à Lexa mais bien parce qu'elle l'a laissé elle. Alors que Clarke croyait qu'elle était plus qu'une simple personne qu'on pouvait utiliser avant de jeter. Elle croyait qu'elle était plus que cela pour Lexa. Et voilà elle se remettait à l'appeler Lexa.

Clarke tourna la tête en direction d'Arya qui était toujours assise a même le sol. Elle n'était pas la seule à appeler la commandante par son prénom.

-Depuis quand tu appelles la commandante par son prénom, Arya ?

-depuis quand le fais-tu, Clarke ?

Clarke hausse un sourcil interrogateur, la répartie de la petite commençait à lui plaire. Alors qu'elle va pour lui répondre, Arya se courbe sous l'effet d'une douleur plus vive que les autres. Clarke se précipite vers la grounder, désirant l'aider.

-Arya, Arya ça va ?

Cette dernière ne répond pas mais se met à vomir du sang. Clarke la couche sur le côté, évitant que cette dernière s'étouffe.

-Ca va aller, Arya. Tiens le coup.

Clarke se mit à caresser les cheveux de la petite fille, attendant patiemment qu'Arya arrête de vomir. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, l'état de la fillette se dégradait et le seul moyen de la soigner est d'arriver le plus vite possible au camp Jaha. Pendant plusieurs minutes Clarke resta là, à caresser les cheveux d'Arya en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

Quand les vomissements d'Arya cessèrent, cette dernière était dans un état de semi-conscience. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage par la sueur et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Et Arya, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, d'accord. Il ne faut pas que tu dormes.

Je vois un nouveau sourire en coin apparaitre sur son visage malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui tirent ses traits.

-je ne m'endors jamais sans une histoire de ma sœur.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, Arya avait donc une famille mais alors pourquoi elle était seule dans la foret sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais Clarke n'avait pas le temps de posé ce genre de question pour l'instant. Elle devait amener le plus vite possible Arya au camp Jaha. Clarke se releva et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne protesta même pas, alors qu'elle avait refusé de se laisser prendre par la main plus tôt. Son état s'était dégradé en peu de temps et elle semblait lutter pour ne pas perdre conscience. Clarke se remit en route le plus vite possible avec ce nouveau poids lourds dans les bras. Pour l'aller il lui avait fallu quasiment 5heures de marches pour arriver à ce point. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus rapide, Arya ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Et, gamine il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes.

-je ne vais pas m'endormir, tant fais pas Clarke. T'es pas assez confortable, pour ça. Et tu sens pas son odeur.

Clarke rigola légèrement elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri, depuis la mort de son père sans doute. Clarke regarda un cours instant la petite fille dans ses bras, elle aurait bien aimé avoir une sœur ou un frère. Mais les règles de l'arche était stricte, la preuve en est des Blake. Leur mère avait fini à la dérive pour avoir eu Octavia. Clarke se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir une petite sœur comme Arya. Ca ne devait pas être de tout repos, elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère.

-tu penses trop fort Clarke.

-Au moins ça t'empêche de dormir.

Le silence s'installe ça doit faire 3heures que Clarke s'est remise en marche, Arya dans les bras. La petite perd de plus en plus de sang, mais son entêtement la fait tenir éveillée. Une autre heure passe, et Clarke aperçoit enfin le camp Jaha au loin. Il doit être à une demi-heure de marche tout au plus. Mais l'état de faiblesse d'Arya est de plus en plus préoccupant pour Clarke.

-Clarke, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui tout ce que tu veux, gamine.

-si je m'en sors pas, Clarke. Tu pourras dire à ma sœur que je l'aime. Tu lui diras qu'elle a toujours respecté sa parole. Tu lui diras…

-Chut, gamine tu lui diras toi-même on est presque arrivé.

Arya repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke trop fatiguée pour la maintenir toute seule. Alors que Clarke se rapproche des grilles du camp Jaha, plusieurs personnes en sortes pour venir à sa rencontre. De loin elle reconnait Bellamy qui court vers elle aussi rapidement qu'il peut. Elle se met elle-même à accélérer le pas pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Clarke sent un liquide poisseux qui se déverse sur son épaule, le sang commence à tremper sa tenue. Bellamy à côté d'elle et s'immobilise en voyant ce qu'elle tient.

-Clarke qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

La fille du ciel essaye de répondre entre deux respirations sifflantes pour reprendre son souffle après cette course effrénée.

-elle va mourir, elle a besoin de soin.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, l'enfant est prise de convulsion rendant difficile pour une Clarke déjà fatiguée de la tenir.

-Pourquoi as-tu ramené une grounder ?

Accaparés par Arya ni Clarke ni Bellamy n'avait vu que Jasper les avait rejoint. Mais ce qui surprit Clarke c'est le ton remplit de haine et de dégout du jeune homme. Il voulait que l'enfant meure. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'ado blagueur qui était arrivé sur terre. Devoir survivre sur terre l'avait changé, comme ils avaient tous changé. Mais certains avaient changé en bien comme Bellamy qui d'idiot imbue de sa personne était devenue une personne sur qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Mais Jasper avait pris autre tournant et était maintenant rempli de haine.

-Parce que…

Clarke commença à répondre mais fut interrompu par un Bellamy qui semblait hors de lui.

-Parce que c'est une enfant, Jasper ! On s'en fout que ce soit une grounder, c'est une enfant. On ne touche pas aux enfants jamais.

Jasper sembla surpris du ton virulent de Bellamy tout comme Clarke, qui s'attendait à devoir batailler pour réussir à avoir le soutien de Bellamy. Mais elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le leader des 100 qui se tenait devant mais le grand frère qui avait pris soin de sa sœur depuis sa naissance et qui la revoyait à ce moment-là dans les bras de Clarke.

Le plus grand des Blakes s'approcha de Clarke et prit délicatement la fillette dans ses bras musclés. Elle semblait si petite et si maigre dans la carrure du jeune homme.

\- Rejoins-nous à l'infirmerie, Clarke. Je l'emmène à ta mère.

Et sur ceux Bellamy partit en courant en direction du camp. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter et c'était tant mieux, il aurait sans doute pu frapper la personne qui le retardait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, il n'était pas obligé d'aider les grounders. Mais c'était une enfant et elle lui rappelait un peu Octavia. Personne n'était là pour protéger l'enfant alors lui il serait là pour elle jusqu'à ce que sa famille vienne pour elle.

Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie faisant sursauter Jackson qui s'occupait des dernières personnes alitées après Mont Weather. Les seules personnes qui restaient encore en surveillance étaient Abby et Raven qui semblaient se disputer avec Jackson pour pouvoir sortir de leur lit après seulement un jour de convalescence. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des trois personnes, qui tournèrent la tête vers lui, surprise de le voir.

-Abby, il faut que tu t'occupes de cette enfant ou elle va mourir.

Sans poser plus de question la chef médecin se leva de son lit, sous l'œil noir de Jackson, et s'approcha du Blake toujours debout qui tenait Arya fermement contre sa poitrine. Le visage d'Abby devant tout de suite plus sérieux lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état de la fillette.

-Jackson, prépare des fils à recoudre, de l'alcool à désinfecté et des tubes pour trainer son sang ordonna Abby.

L'aide-soignant se mit immédiatement en marche comprenant l'urgence de la situation. Il sortit tout le matériel et le déposa a côté du lit sur lequel Abby avait ordonné à Bellamy d'allonger la petite. Sur le lit blanc, l'enfant semblait encore plus petit et plus pale. Abby se mit à caresser ses cheveux comme l'avait fait plus tôt Clarke dans la journée.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle, demanda Abby.

-j'en sais…

-Arya.

La voix qui arriva de l'entrée fit retourner les têtes de tout le monde. Clarke se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte essoufflée d'avoir couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir aider à soigner Arya.

-Clarke, tu es revenue.

Abby semblait des plus heureuse que sa fille soit revenu. Et la jeune fille du ciel ne se fit pas prier pour prendre sa mère dans les bras, heureuse de la voir sur pied.

-Maman, on se parlera après mais pour l'instant il faut la soigner.

Clarke désigna de la tête, la petite forme allongée dans le lit.

-Jackson, il va nous falloir du sang pour pallier à celui infecté. Trouvez un donneur O négatif.

Bellamy s'avança à côté du docteur.

-Pas la peine, Abby, je suis donneur universel.

-très bien, Jackson remplissait 3 fioles de 50cl avec le sang de Bellamy. On lui injectera au fur et à mesure pour éviter que le sang soit contaminé par l'infection.

Le ton d'Abby était calme, autoritaire. C'était le ton qu'elle avait quand elle était médecin. Elle allait tout faire pour sauver la petite.

-Clarke tu vas m'aider à recoudre ses plaies, remettre ses os en place et trainer le sang contaminer.

Aussitôt les deux Griffin se mirent au travail. Tandis que la plus jeune désinfecté les plaies encore ouvertes ou en cours de cicatrisation avant de les refermer grâce à du fil à suture. L'ainée s'attaquait à une partie autrement plus compliqué. Il fallait enlevait le plus de sang contaminer pour que celui de Bellamy puisse faire effet mais pas trop non plus ou le cœur de l'enfant allait s'arrêter. Malheureusement Abby ne savait combien de sang, Arya avait déjà perdu. Sans doute beaucoup au vue de son état, alors lentement attentive au moindre signe la médecin planta un tube dans le bras de la jeune et fit s'écouler une partie de son sang dans un seau au sol. Quand elle jugea qu'il y en avait assez, elle enleva le tube et le remplaça par un autre cette fois relié au sang de Bellamy.

Clarke avait quasiment fini de recoudre et de désinfecté toutes les plaies mais elle avait rapidement remarqué que l'avant-bras gauche de l'enfant était cassé et qu'il lui fallait un plâtre.

-Jackson, il me faut un plâtre.

Griffin mère et fille avait le même ton quand elle voulait sauver une vie. Et Jackson s'empressa d'obéir, il aida Clarke a plâtré le bras de l'enfant afin de maintenir la fracture en place le temps qu'elle se répare.

Apres cela Clarke rejoignit sa mère qui s'était assise en face du lit d'Arya à coté de Bellamy. Elle surveillait l'enfant et était prête à agir au moindre signe d'infection, de problèmes respiratoires ou autres. L'enfant était loin d'être sortie d'affaire et elle le savait. Clarke se glissa à côté de sa mère et se mit à fixer le lit elle aussi.

-Ou l'as-tu trouvé, demanda finalement Bellamy.

-j'en sais trop rien, à 6 ou 7heures de marche du camp. Elle semblait perdue et avait besoin de soin, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps.

Bellamy reconnaissait bien Clarke là, toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde même ceux qui les avaient trahi.

-Son visage me rappelle quelqu'un, continua Bellamy. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur qui.

-Je sais j'ai eu la même impression, répondit Clarke. Peut-être que quand elle sera un peu plus en forme la ressemblance se verra mieux.

Bellamy hocha la tête et se remit à fixer le lit, tout comme les Griffins. Jackson était parti voir comment aller Raven qui s'était finalement endormie. Apres quelques instants, Clarke posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

-On attend quoi, Maman.

-On attend qu'elle se réveille…si elle se réveille.

Arya était loin d'être tirée d'affaire et même si Clarke et Bellamy ne connaissait l'enfant que depuis peu de temps il espérait vraiment qu'elle se remette. Ils se remirent à fixer le lit attendant qu'Arya ouvre les yeux ou que l'infection l'emporte.

* * *

 **tu ne sais jamais a quel point tu es fort, jusqu'au jour ou etre fort restes ta seule solution**

 **Bob Marley**

* * *

 _Et voila ma nouvelle fic qui cette fois se déroule dans l'univers de the 100. j'espère que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre même si Lexa en est absente, pour le moment. ne vous en faites pas elle va revenir dans pas longtemps, au grand damne de Clarke. j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à crée ce nouveau personnage de toute pièce alors j'espère que vous allez bien accueillir Arya. dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _Manon33: Génialissime?! t'es sérieuse ça fait trop plaisir t'entendre ça, surtout qu'au départ je doutais un peu car je trouvais mes chapitres trop court et que j'ai un gros problème pour exprimer les sentiments mais si ça t'as plu je suis très heureux. pour la tenue d'infirmière je crois que ça a fait rire beaucoup de personne, surtout lorsque ça vient de ta propre mère. bon pour le coup je pense qu'il y aura pas de tenue d'infirmière dans cette fic ça colle pas vraiment à l'histoire. en espérant que tu aimes ce premier chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses?_

 _: je sais je sais je suis dieu. non je rigole. non mais sérieux je suis fantastique? tu dis ça pour devrai? parce que comme je le disais j'ai un gros manque de confiance en moi et avoir des commentaires comme cela, c'est génial. c'est ce genre de chose qui donne envie de continuer à écrire. Tu es d'un grand soutien. ahaha et si t'as pas compris le résumé c'est normal, on va dire que c'est une introduction, en rapide Clarke est partie du camp et tombe sur une enfant grounder qu'elle ramène au camp pour la soigner. sauf que la fillette a une famille qui va vouloir la récupérer pour le plus grand malheur de Clarke...ou pas. t'as vu ça t'as eu le résumé du résumé plutôt cool non?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le camp Jaha était plongé dans le silence, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et tout le monde était parti dormir sauf les gardes qui étaient de service. Clarke était dans sa chambre qu'elle était censé partager avec Octavia mais celle-ci était partie avec Lincoln le jour même ou ils étaient rentrés du Mont Weather. C'est pour cela que Clarke se retrouvait dans cette pièce froide toute seule. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, elle ne devait pas partager la salle de bain avec personne et si ses insomnies la maintenaient éveillées toute la nuit. Elle pouvait faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Mais le plus impressionnant dans cette chambre était le nombre de dessin sur le mur du fond, il en était recouvert. Certains représentés les 100, d'autre la Terre, d'autre encore Arya. Mais la majorité représentait une jeune femme en tenue de combat, avec ou sans peinture de guerre et avec ce regard si intense qu'il en devenait quasiment mystique. La commandante était partout sur ce mur, malgré tous les efforts de Clarke pour ne plus penser à elle, pour la haïr elle la dessinait régulièrement. Souvent elle le faisait inconsciemment, elle prenait un crayon et une feuille et elle commençait à dessiner, elle ne savait pas quoi. Puis de longues heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait avec une représentation de la commandante sur le papier et elle n'arrivait jamais à détruire les dessins.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, l'esprit encore embrumé par le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Quasiment toutes les nuits le même cauchemar l'a réveillé et l'a laissé pantelante dans sa chambre. Elle se revoyait au Mont Weather abaissant le levier qui avait couté la vie à des centaines d'innocents, elle revoyait leurs visages brulés au troisième degré, elle revoyait Jasper tenant le corps de Maya. Toutes les morts qu'elle avait sur la conscience revenaient la hanter pendant son sommeil. Pas seulement les morts du Mont Weather mais aussi ceux de TonDC qu'elle n'avait pas sauvé du missile alors qu'elle savait qu'il arrivait. Les 300 guerriers grounders qu'elle avait brûlés vivant lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué le vaisseau. Atom et Finn, des personnes de son peuple qu'elle avait tué de sa propre main parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Son rêve se terminait toujours de la même façon, elle était de nouveau devant le Mont Weather et elle lui annonçait calmement sa trahison. Clarke voyait les grounder sortir de la montagne, mais pas son peuple. Puis elle la voyait partir, lui tournait le dos et la laisser seule après avoir murmuré une dernière phrase « May we meet again ». C'était généralement à ce moment-là que Clarke se réveillait, au moment où Lexa l'abandonnait.

Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception à la règle, la vision de Lexa entrain de partir l'avait réveillé encore une fois. Malgré la fraicheur de la pièce, elle était en sueur et tremblait. La fille du ciel rejeta ses couvertures au loin et décida de se lever de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Elle arriva devant le lavabo ou elle fit couler de l'eau froide qu'elle passa sur son visage et sur sa nuque afin de se rafraîchir. Les ingénieurs avaient commencé à faire quelques travaux, si bien que toutes les personnes dormant dans ce qui fut anciennement l'arche avaient de l'eau courante même si il fallait encore la rationner.

Apres s'être essuyé le visage avec son débardeur qui lui servait de pyjama par la même occasion, Clarke reprit son activité nocturne habituelle. C'est-à-dire faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Mais la jeune fille en eut rapidement assez, et elle avait l'impression dans cette chambre. Elle prit la veste qu'elle avait jetée négligemment par terre quand elle était rentrée hier soir et l'enfila. Elle sortit dans les couloirs de l'arche et se diriger vers la sortie pour pouvoir déambuler dans le camp Jaha à l'air libre. Sur son chemin elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive, tout le monde semblait dormir dans leur chambre attitrée.

Elle sortit finalement et l'air extérieur lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle s'adossa à la paroi extérieure de l'arche et se laissa glisser au sol le dos appuyé contre le métal froid de la carlingue. Une fois arrivée au sol, elle se mit à fixer les étoiles. Elle se souvint que petite elle passait beaucoup de temps à la fenêtre à regarder la terre d'en haut, à essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la terre. Au final elle s'était lourdement trompée, la Terre est beaucoup plus belle qu'elle l'avait d'abord imaginé mais elle était aussi plus dangereuse. Chaque instant était une question de survie. Elle essaya de se souvenir de nom des constellations, ou d'étoile qu'elle avait pu apprendre. Mais elle n'en connaissait qu'une seule car son père lui en avait beaucoup parlé.

-C'est l'étoile d'Alexandrie.

La voix enfantine la sortit de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vu Arya qui l'avait rejoint tout en silence. Cela faisait quatre semaines que Clarke avait ramené l'enfant au camp et celle-ci guérissait bien. La majorité de ses blessures étaient maintenant refermées et même si elle allait conserver de nombreuses cicatrices elle ne risquait plus d'infection. Son poignet était toujours pris dans la plâtre, mais il serait lui aussi bientôt inutile.

-Nous l'appelons l'étoile du nord chez nous, ou l'étoile polaire. Elle indique le nord et permet aux voyageurs de se repérer.

Arya se rapprocha de la fille du ciel pour finalement s'assoir à côté d'elle en regardant le ciel elle aussi.

-Deux noms différents et pourtant le même but, éviter que les hommes se perdent.

La voix d'Arya était teintée de mélancolie, et si la plus jeune n'avait pas lâché le ciel des yeux. Clarke quand a elle n'a pas quitté Arya du regard. Même si ses blessures étaient quasiment soignées l'état physique de l'enfant était des plus préoccupant. Arya ne mangeait presque rien et ne dormait quasiment jamais comme cette nuit.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrain de dormir à l'infirmerie ?

Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise à chuchoter, mais elle avait l'impression que cette conversation allait plus importante qu'elle ne le paraissait aux premiers abords.

-Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

Répondre à une question par une question, c'était quelque chose auquel c'était habitué Clarke avec Arya. Elle ne parlait d'elle qu'après qu'on lui ait donné des infos.

-Cauchemars.

La réponse de Clarke était claire et laconique elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Lorsque Clarke a répondu à sa question, Arya avait enfin lâché le ciel des yeux pour venir fixer dans les yeux son interlocutrice.

-Pareil.

Le visage d'Arya était creusé par la fatigue et la faim. Clarke savait que ça ne pouvait plus durer, à un moment le corps d'Arya ne suivrait plus il fallait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle se nourrisse et dorme. Mais la petite fille refusait toute l'aide qui lui était proposée, se murmurant dans le silence quand on lui demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Pourtant Clarke se souvenait des crises de panique que faisait Arya pendant la journée et qui les laisser tous impuissant, ou les cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit.

-Clarke, dans tes cauchemars tu les revois n'est-ce pas. Toutes les personnes que tu as tuées.

Clarke fut surprise qu'elle pose la question mais ne chercha pas à se défiler, elle hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ma… grande sœur en fait aussi. Elle ne veut pas le montrer à personne mais moi je le sais.

Le visage d'Arya se teintait à nouveau de tristesse à l'évocation de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs mois.

-Tu as déjà parlé de ta sœur quand je te ramenais au camp. Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

Arya ne répondit pas à la question mais son regard parla pour elle, bien sûr que sa grande sœur lui manque c'est toute sa famille après tout.

-Elle est tout ce que j'ai, mes parents sont mort peu après ma naissance c'est elle qui a pris soin de moi, qui m'a élevé.

Arya s'était remise à fixer le ciel, pour cacher à Clarke la peine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là d'être loin d'elle. Mais Clarke n'était pas dupe, elle savait que l'enfant avait besoin de sa sœur, de son seul repère.

-elle a toujours veillé sur moi, quand je faisais des crises paniques elle me prenait dans ses bras et elle me racontait une histoire jusqu'à ce que je me calme ou que je me rendorme. Parfois je la maintenais éveillée toute la nuit alors qu'elle avait une journée chargée le lendemain et elle ne m'en voulait jamais.

Clarke se retourna surprise vers Arya, elle faisait donc des crises avant le camp Jaha.

-Tu faisais des crises de panique avant…

Clarke n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, elle n'avait jamais réussi à dire qu'Arya s'était faite torturée en tout cas pas à haute voix. Mais Arya sembla avoir compris puisqu'elle hoche affirmativement la tête.

-J'en fais depuis ma naissance mais ça c'était calmé mais maintenant c'est pire.

Arya se relève, elle déteste faire des confidences elle se sent trop exposée. Et penser à sa sœur lui fait cruellement ressentir que beaucoup de temps à passer depuis leur dernière rencontre. A cause d'elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté sa grande sœur et qu'elle avait été enlevé, par des hommes sans scrupules. Arya sent ses jambes commencer à trembler, son état de fatigue et de faim ne lui permet même plus de rester debout plus de quelques minutes. Elle retourne s'assoir à coté de Clarke sous son regard soucieux.

-Je vais bien Clarke. Je me suis sortie de bien pire.

Clarke savait très bien qu'Arya avait déjà vécue bien pire pour son jeune âge, mais la voir dans cet état était quand même difficile. Alors Clarke prit une décision, visiblement la sœur de la jeune fille était le seul moyen pour l'aider.

-Demain, un message sera envoyé à TonDC demandant à ta sœur de venir te chercher. D'accord ? On peut pas se permettre d'aller à plusieurs à tonDC, on ne sait pas où on en est dans nos relations avec les grounder. Mais elle pourra venir, nous la laisserons te ramener près des tiens.

-merci, Clarke. Pour tout.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent en silence fixant le ciel durant des heures jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se lever et que le camp se réveille enfin. Bellamy fut les premiers à les rejoindre suivit de près par Raven. Les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient beaucoup attachés à Arya et passés le plus de temps possible afin de la distraire. Bellamy sentit son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il vit l'état d'Arya et de Clarke. Les cernes entourés leurs yeux signent de leurs nuits agitées.

-Et gamine, ça te tente un tour d'avion.

C'était devenu leurs rituels entre le jeune homme et la mini grounder. A chaque fois qu'Arya allait mal, il lui faisait faire un tour d'avion. Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage d'Arya confirma à Bellamy qu'il avait bien fait de lui proposer. Il prit la fillette par la taille et la souleva de la terre pour la tenir à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même en faisant des cercles avec l'enfant toujours à bout de bras. Arya était aux anges, elle souriait de toutes ses dents et avait levé les mains comme pour toucher le ciel. Bellamy souriait lui aussi il se souvenait des jeux qu'il faisait enfant avec sa sœur lorsqu'il la portait dans leur petite cellule de vie, le sourire d'Octavia et d'Arya était exactement le même. Un sourire remplit d'innocence et de candeur. Apres plusieurs minutes passées à faire l'avion, Bellamy reposa finalement l'enfant au sol. Il était essoufflé et semblait avoir le tournis à force d'avoir tourné sur soi-même.

Les deux apprentis aviateurs vinrent finalement s'assoir à côté de Clarke qui avait été rejointe par Raven pendant leur numéro de haute voltige. Bellamy s'assit d'abord et prit doucement Arya sur ses genoux qu'il cala contre sa poitrine. La petite ne se plaint pas, elle qui commençait à avoir froid se blottit encore un peu plus contre la poitrine de celui qui était devenu en peu de temps son protecteur. Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent là un moment à voir le camp s'animer petit à petit. Ils voyaient les gardes de nuit partir pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, les ingénieurs se remettrent au travail pour avoir de l'électricité en quantité suffisante sans avoir à rationner. C'était reposant de voir les autres travailler alors que ne faisaient que regarder après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré.

Au bout d'un certain temps leur petite bulle de tranquillité fut néanmoins percée par l'arrivée d'une Abby légèrement furieuse. La médecin en chef se posta devant le petit groupe leur masquant la vue.

-Arya, tu n'as pas dormi à l'infirmerie.

La petite n'était pas à sa première réprimande de la part de la docteur. Elle ne passait jamais une nuit complète à l'infirmerie, étant réveillée avant.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'arrivais plus à me rendormir.

Arya avait pris sa petite tête d'ange à laquelle personne ne savait résister, et surtout pas Abby qui comme quasiment tout le monde était tombé sous le charme de la petite grounder. La chancelière par intérim s'accroupit finalement devant le groupe, pour pouvoir être à leur niveau.

-tu ne veux pas le raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une question rhétorique, Abby connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle posait cette question depuis l'arrivée d'Arya et elle n'avait jamais obtenu de réponse. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. La petite fille hocha négativement la tête, ne lâchant pas des yeux la plus âgée du groupe.

-Très bien, on va aller à l'infirmerie pour ton examen journalier. D'accord gamine ?

Arya hocha la tête et se mit debout pour suivre la docteur. C'était aussi un autre rituel qui s'était mis en place entre l'ainée des Griffin et l'enfant. Tous les jours, Arya devait se soumettre à l'examen d'Abby pour pouvoir contrôler son état. Bien sûr elle n'y allait jamais seule, Bellamy Clarke ou même Raven venaient toujours avec elle et la distrayait le temps des examens. Les trois adolescents se levèrent donc à leur retour pour accompagner les deux femmes à l'infirmerie. Mais Clarke ne se dirigea pas vers l'infirmerie à la grande surprise générale.

-Clarke, ou tu vas, demanda Bellamy.

La jeune fille du ciel se tourna vers le groupe qui s'était immobilisé attendant sa réponse. L'image qui se déroulait la fit sourire. Bellamy avait décidé de porter Arya sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle se fatigue. Abby ne lâchait pas du regard l'enfant de peur qu'il lui arrive malheur d'une seconde à l'autre. Et Raven restait Raven puisqu'elle semblait raconter des blagues à la jeune terrienne qui ne les comprenait pas toute.

-Je vais demander à un messager d'aller à tonDC, il faut que la sœur d'Arya vienne la chercher. Elle seule pourra l'aider à aller mieux, nous on n'y arrive pas.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas plus aider la petite fille perchée sur les épaules de Bellamy. Ils avaient tout essayé, mais l'état d'Arya se détériorait. Et si la seule solution pour que l'enfant aille mieux était de laisser une grounder entrer dans leur camp et laisser Arya repartir avec elle, alors ils le feraient.

-Très bien, déclara finalement Abby, tu nous rejoins après.

Clarke hocha la tête et partie seul tandis que le reste du groupe se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Une fois rentrée dans l'arche, Raven se dirigea le plus rapidement possible avec sa jambe handicapée vers son atelier en hurlant un « je vous rejoins dans 5minutes ». L'exubérance de la Latina fit rire Abby. C'était du Raven tout cracher, elle était incapable de tenir en place parfois au grand damne d'Abby qui lui avait demandé de se ménager après les évènements du Mont Weather et sa jambe. Mais la jeune fille avait décidé d'en faire cas sa tête et courait partout des qu'elle en avait la possibilité. Des fois la docteur se demandait qui était l'adulte et l'enfant entre Raven et Arya. Puis elle tourna la tête et vit Arya qui s'amusait à diriger Bellamy en lui tirant gentiment sur ses boucles brunes. Bon Raven et Arya étaient toutes les deux des enfants même si c'était plus normal pour Arya que Raven.

Apres maints détours dans les couloirs sinueux de l'arche, le petit groupe arriva finalement à l'infirmerie déserte. Il n'y avait pas eu d'accident depuis de nombreux jours et les seuls soins qu'appliquaient Abby étaient des entorses ou des foulures, rien de bien passionnant en somme. Bellamy fit descendre Arya de ses épaules pour l'assoir sur le bord d'un des lits les plus au fond. On aurait presque pu mettre le nom de l'enfant dessus, c'était le lit qu'elle occupait depuis le début de son séjour au camp. Elle y dormait (enfin presque), elle y était examinée par Abby.

Abby se dirigea vers elle, un stéthoscope autour du cou mais avant qu'elle ne commence à l'examiner un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Trois tètes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et constatèrent que Raven n'avait pas pris le virage correctement et s'était étalée de tout son long entre l'infirmerie et le couloir.

-Il devrait faire des portes plus grandes, grommela Raven.

Bellamy explosa de rire au vue de la mine renfrognée de son amie. Abby quant à elle oscillait entre rire elle aussi ou hurler sur la jeune fille pour avoir encore surestimé sa jambe défectueuse. Finalement c'est son côté médecin qui l'emporta.

-Raven Reyes, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas courir. Tu veux que je t'attache sur un lit ou quoi.

Raven releva la tête vers le médecin, un sourcil levé et un sourire mutin placardé sur son visage.

-C'est une proposition Mme Griffin.

Abby se mit à piquer un fard monstre alors que les rires de Bellamy redoublaient. Le pauvre garçon était plié en deux tellement il riait. Arya quant à elle regardait la scène, indécise du comportement à avoir.

-Bell', j'ai pas compris.

La petite voix d'Arya fit tourner la tête d'Abby vers la petite brune. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant pour essayer de remettre les mèches de cheveux de l'enfant qui tombaient sur ses yeux derrière ses oreilles. Mais c'était peine perdue, les cheveux trop court à cet endroit-là, lui retombaient inlassablement sur ses yeux.

-ce n'est rien, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Tu n'as pas encore était pervertie pas cette bande d'idiot.

Bellamy qui avait enfin cessé de rire reparti de plus belle, après les explications d'Abby. Il ne pensait pas qu'il rirait de blague légèrement tordu avec la mère de Clarke un jour, mais là il en avait mal à ses abdos tellement il riait. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers Raven pour l'aider à se relever, mais il ne marchait pas droit tellement il riait. Il tendit sa main pour aider Raven à se relever mais au lieu de la relever c'est lui qui se cassa la figure finissant également par terre à coté de Raven qui riait aux éclats suite à la chute magistrale de son ami. Abby qui avait assisté à toute la scène ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres d'Arya qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

C'est en entendant les rires que Clarke arriva dans l'infirmerie. Elle entra dans la salle et vit Raven et Bellamy allongés au sol entrain de se rouler de rire tandis que sa mère les regardait en riant elle aussi avec un regard désespéré.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Clarke dut attendre quelques minutes que tout le monde se calme pour avoir une explication à peu près claire. Alors qu'elle aidait Bellamy et Raven à se relever elle mit une tape derrière la tête de cette dernière.

-évite les blagues perverses sur ma mère la prochaine fois, je vais être traumatisée à vie aussi non.

Les trois adolescents se rapprochèrent du lit ou se trouvaient Arya et Abby. La jeune terrienne regardait Clarke, entre les mèches de cheveux trop longes, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Un messager est en chemin vers tonDC. Il va avertir Indra et demander à ta sœur de venir te chercher. Il va revenir dans une ou deux heures et nous serons dans combien ta sœur va arriver, d'accord ?

Arya hocha la tête, c'était elle qui avait dit à Clarke qu'Indra saurait ou sa sœur était. C'était pour cela que le messager allé l'avertir elle. Abby commença à ausculter Arya qui ne broncha pas lorsque le métal entra en contact avec sa peau. Puis elle vérifia tous ses tendons comme tous les matins. Pendant ce temps les trois jeunes gens parlaient avec cette dernière pour la distraire.

Apres quasiment une heure de vérification de chaque plaie et entaille qu'avait pu avoir Arya, Abby se dirigea vers l'un des meubles de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit avant de se saisir d'une longue paire de ciseau. Arya fronça les sourcils, et commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Des images d'un autre de temps se superposant dans son esprit à la scène devant elle. Abby le remarqua et entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'elle allait faire.

-je vais t'enlever ton plâtre, Arya. D'accord ? Tu ne vas absolument rien sentir.

La jeune terrienne hocha la tête mais ne semblait toujours pas rassurer. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Raven s'approcha alors d'elle, elle voulait attendre la fin des soins pour lui remettre mais ils avaient besoin d'une distraction pour la terrienne.

-Et gamine, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi.

Arya tourna la tête vers la voix et se focalisa dessus. Elle ne devait pas perdre pied pas pour une raison aussi stupide. Raven fouilla dans sa poche pour finalement en ressortir une boule de couleur blanche. Les yeux d'Arya s'allumèrent quand elle comprit ce que c'était.

-essaye de ne pas le résoudre en 30minutes celui-là, rigola Raven.

La jeune terrienne se saisit, de sa main libre, du casse-tête. Raven lui en avait déjà créé un en forme de cube il y a de cela deux semaines mais elle l'avait rapidement résolu. Celui-ci était en sphère, et semblait plus compliqué. Prise dans la contemplation de son nouveau jouet, Arya ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Abby avait fini avec son plâtre et qu'elle était maintenant libre de ses mouvements. C'est la voix d'Abby qui la tira de ses pensées qui étaient focalisées sur l'objet dans sa main.

-Plus qu'à te peser.

Arya se retourna surprise vers le docteur, puis regarda son bras vierge de tout plâtre. C'était étrange de plus sentir ce poids sur son avant-bras mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle descendit prestement de la table pour se diriger vers la balance, que Raven avait confectionnée spécialement pour qu'Abby puisse suivre l'évolution du poids de la petite fille. Quand Arya vit le pli soucieux sur le front de l'ainée elle sut qu'elle avait encore perdue du poids. Mais Abby ne dit rien et la dirigea vers le mur pour la mesurer. Arya était plus petite que la moyenne, les carences alimentaires qu'elle avait subies lui avaient stoppé sa croissance qui avait du mal à reprendre.

-Dis-moi Arya quel âge tu as ?

Arya fronça un instant les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait à quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir.

-Je suis née pendant l'hiver et ça sera mon neuvième hiver.

Cette fois se fut au tour du docteur de froncer les sourcils pour essayer de faire la conversion du nombre d'hiver en nombre d'année. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de compter les années de cette façon.

-Tu as bientôt 8ans.

Arya haussa les épaules, personne ne comptait l'âge ainsi chez eux. Et beaucoup de personne se moquaient de l'âge que tu avais. Abby fit légèrement tourner la tête de la jeune fille pour pouvoir voir la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. C'était une cicatrice nette faite avec un instrument chirurgicale sans aucun doute. Elle partait de son front et descendait jusqu'à sa pommette, passant par son œil. Le coup aurait très certainement pu lui faire perdre l'usage de son œil mais ça ne devait pas être le but recherché. Abby se releva finalement.

-C'est bon c'est fini, tu peux y aller.

Arya ne se fit pas prier pour se décoller du mur froid, elle n'était vêtue que de ce qui lui servait de pyjama c'est-à-dire d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur tout aussi noir. Elle enfila la veste qui était à côté de son lit et la ferma. Toute de noir vêtue, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur qui n'avait pas vraiment de tenue coloré. Alors qu'elle allait saisir de son nouveau jouet pour aller dehors essayer de le résoudre du bruit attira son attention à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, faisant se retourner tout le monde.

Une jeune femme se trouvait sur le pas de porte. Bellamy ne se fit pas prier pour se diriger droit sur elle et la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. La jeune femme passa à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de son frère. Apres quelques minutes d'étreintes, Bellamy se recula pour regarder si sa petite sœur n'avait rien.

-Octavia qu'est ce que tu fais ici, demanda finalement Bellamy après son inspection de la jeune fille.

La jeune fille se détacha de l'étreinte de son frère pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

-Je suis allée à tonDC.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas demandé à Octavia d'y aller. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la jeune fille à ce moment-là.

-Je suis tombée, sur le messager que vous aviez envoyé. Le pauvre avait tellement l'air perdu que j'ai préféré y aller à sa place. Et puis je devais parler à Indra. J'ai transmis le message.

Les yeux vert-gris de la plus jeune des Blake se fixèrent sur la jeune terrienne qui la regardait stoïquement de ses yeux noirs de jais.

-Ta sœur viendra te chercher ce soir, Indra m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coin entrain de te chercher depuis plusieurs semaines.

Arya hocha la tête maintenant son masque de froideur devant cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Voyant qu'Arya n'allait rien dire de plus et qu'elle avait retrouvé cette expression qu'elle n'arborait que devant les étrangers, Clarke préféra détourné la conversation.

-Ou est Lincoln, Octavia ?

-il a préféré rester à l'écart du camp Jaha, depuis la trahison des grounder il n'était pas sûr d'être bien vue au camp et il est toujours considéré comme un traire pour ceux de son peuple.

-Et il a bien fait de rester en dehors du camp, un grounder s'est bien suffisant. Même si notre chère Clarke en a invité un nouveau.

Jasper venait de les rejoindre, son état s'était dégradé à lui aussi et sa haine pour les grounder n'avait fait que grandir pendant tout ce temps.

-On devrait tous les tuer, tous les grounder. Comme Clarke avec sa commandante ont tué toutes les personnes du Mont Weather.

Bellamy s'était automatiquement rapproché de Clarke tandis que Raven s'était rapprochée d'Arya qui regardait maintenant Jasper avec une lueur plus que meurtrière.

-Jasper tu devrais arrêter, déclara le plus calmement possible Bellamy.

Clarke qui était à côté de lui s'était mise à trembler. Le Mont Weather était un sujet sensible pour elle, la culpabilité la rongeait toujours. Et Jasper avait mentionné un autre sujet sensible « sa commandante » comme il l'avait si bien dit. Monty arriva à ce moment-là en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Depuis le retour du Mont Weather, celui-ci ne quittait pas Jasper d'une semelle même si son meilleur le détestait aussi et lui rendait la vie infernale en buvant et en lui hurlant dessus.

-Jasper, on devrait y aller, déclara doucement Monty.

Il savait que son ami allait mal, Maya était son premier amour. Mais le comportement qu'avait Jasper le peinait de plus en plus. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami, et ne restait avec lui que parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Monty avait abandonné tout espoir de revoir son ami.

-Mais je suis très bien où je suis, Monty. Regarde les trois personnes responsables d'un génocide sont dans la même pièce. Dites-moi les gags, vous faites comment pour vivre avec le meurtre d'innocent sur les bras.

Il parlait bien sûr de Clarke, Bellamy et Monty qui étaient dans la salle de commande lorsque les vannes avaient été ouvertes. Abby voyant Clarke perdre pied se rapprocha de cette dernière pour lui prendre la main, avant de s'adresser à Jasper.

-Ça suffit, Jasper. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour nous sauver.

-Ils ont tué des innocents, hurla jasper, le visage déformé par la haine.

-Personne n'est innocent.

La voix d'Arya sonna étrangement calme après le hurlement de jasper. Le silence s'était abattue sur la petite salle, comme suspendu. Arya s'avança calmement vers Jasper qui la dévisageait ses yeux remplis de haine. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec les yeux ténébreux d'Arya qui eux étaient envahi par une colère sans nom.

-Personne n'est innocent, Jasper. Aucun homme. Aucune femme. Aucun enfant. Si nous sommes en vie, c'est que d'autre sont mort pour que nous le soyons. Nous sommes autant coupables de leur mort que les personnes qui les ont tués…pour nous, pour nous sauver. Tu peux hurler autant que tu veux que c'est de la faute de Clarke, de Bellamy, de Monty ou de la L… de la commandante mais c'est tout autant la tienne que tu le veuilles ou non. Ils les ont tuées pour que tu survives. Elle est morte pour que tu survives.

Le visage de Jasper était tordu par la colère, il aurait voulu faire taire cette gamine. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais Arya n'en avait pas fini.

-Elle est morte parce que tu as été trop faible pour la protéger, Jasper. Parce que tu étais qu'un idiot incapable de faire ce qu'il devait être fait pour protéger les personnes auxquelles tu tiens.

A ces mots, Jasper se jeta en avant pour frapper la grounder qui lui parlait. Il voulait qu'elle se taise, qu'elle se la ferme à tout jamais. Il la voulait morte comme Maya l'était et comme il aurait voulu que tous les grounder soient. Mais Arya avait très bien compris et alors qu'il se jetait sur elle et se propulsa dans un salto avant de retomber juste derrière jasper qui s'était étalé de tout son long lorsqu'il n'avait rencontré que du vide là où il s'attendait à toucher quelqu'un. Arya passa derrière lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose elle le retourna d'un coup de pied dans les cotes qui fit pousser une gémissement à Jasper. Puis elle appuya son pied sur la gorge du jeune homme, lui bloquant la respiration.

-Tu vois Jasper tu es faible parce que tu laisses tes émotions de conduire. Tu as cru que parce que j'étais une enfant je ne t'opposerai aucune résistance malheureusement pour toi j'ai eu un bon professeur. Une dernière chose, les victimes de Mont Weather se compte à 367 personnes de mortes. Depuis ma naissance il y a un peu moins de, Arya sembla réfléchir quelques instants, il y a un peu moins de 8ans plus 750 des nôtres ont disparu. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des nouveau-nés. Avant la victoire sur la montagne aucun n'était jamais revenu. Alors d'après toi, jasper qui dit que les mountains mans étaient innocents combien des nôtres, innocents, sont morts.

Jasper resta silencieux, le visage rouge du manque d'oxygène et de colère. Personne dans la salle ne bougeait, c'était la première fois qu'Arya se montrait sous un tel jour. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle était remplie de charisme et de ténèbres. Finalement après quelques instants suspendus dans le temps, Arya enleva son pied de la gorge de Jasper qui se mit à tousser pour reprendre son souffle. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Jasper se relever et partir de la salle, mais avant que celui-ci ne franchisse la salle, elle l'apostropha une dernière fois.

-Jasper, si tu touches un jour à une seule personne grounder ou sky people c'est moi qui te tuerais. Et ne pense pas que mes mains soient vierges de sang elles en sont couvertes depuis bien longtemps.

Jasper sortit finalement de l'infirmerie. Monty hésita à le suivre mais finalement il s'approcha d'Arya. Il s'interrompit un court instant toujours chamboulé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il avait passé moins de temps que les autres avec Arya puisqu'il s'occupait de Jasper, mais il avait quand même réussi à lui apprendre deux trois trucs en informatiques. Il s'avança finalement vers l'enfant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme tout le monde semblait en avoir pris l'habitude. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Arya.

-Tu sais que tu peux faire flipper quand tu veux, gamine.

Le sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres d'Arya avant que celui disparaisse à nouveau. Elle voulut dire quelques chose mais se mit à hésiter tirant un sourire à Raven qui se mit à la chatouiller la faisant se tordre dans tous les sens.

-tu arrives à nous faire un discours des plus brillants mais tu hésites à nous dire quelque chose à nous. On va mal le prendre tu sais, on pourrait croire qu'on te fait peur.

Un mince sourire apparu mais Clarke comprit rapidement que ça n'allait pas. Les membres d'Arya tremblaient et ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement la salle. Clarke s'approcha et assis doucement l'enfant sur le lit pour que ses jambes ne la lâchent pas.

-C'est fini, gamine, plus personne ne va venir nous embêter.

Arya regarde frénétiquement de droite à gauche s'attendant qu'un nouvel adversaire débarque de nulle part. Bellamy s'approcha d'Arya pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux, et essayer de la réconforter.

-C'est fini jasper est parti, ta sœur va venir te chercher et le mont Weather est tombé.

Mais ses paroles eurent l'effet inverse puisque Arya se mit les mains sur les oreilles et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-ne parle pas du Mont Weather.

Sa voix était suppliante.

-très bien très bien, et si Raven allait nous montrer son nouveau jouet qu'elle nous parle depuis des jours.

Clarke essayait de faire penser à autre chose à Arya et cela fonctionna puisqu'elle se redressa et hocha mollement la tête. Bellamy l'aida à descendre du lit et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, Arya s'arrêta quelques instants regardant ses pieds avant de regarder toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

-Beaucoup de personne vont vouloir tuer ma sœur quand elle viendra me chercher. Et je pense que je m'endormirai des que je serai dans ses bras, alors est-ce que vous pourrez éviter qu'elle se fasse tuer ? Je ne veux pas la perdre. Parce que peut être que quand vous la verrez, vous voudrez la tuer aussi.

Clarke se pencha alors vers la petite fille qui semblait sur le bord de s'effondrer.

-On va te faire une promesse, gamine, on te promet que toi et ta sœur vous allez sortir de ce camp sans aucune égratignure.

-Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, Clarke.

-je n'en fais jamais, Arya.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Arya qu'ils se dirigent tous ensemble vers l'atelier de Raven.

La journée avait passé ainsi. Les cinq adolescents s'occupant d'Arya. Octavia avait fait connaissance avec la petite, et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère aimait autant la petite. Le soleil commençait à décliner, Octavia se tenait avec Abby et Clarke en face de la grille qui séparait le camp Jaha du reste du monde. Elles attendaient l'arrivé de la sœur d'Arya qui ne devrait plus tarder. Elles restèrent plantées là pendant de longues minutes, le soleil commençant à passer derrière la montagne teintant la scène de lueur orangea.

Finalement elles aperçurent un cavalier à environ 5minutes du camp Jaha.

-Octavia va chercher Arya.

Octavia se précipita vers l'arche ou se trouvait Arya avec Bellamy, Raven et Monty. Le cavalier se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le crépuscule ambiant ne permettait pas de voir son visage qu'une sorte de capuche semblait aussi masquer. Elle se rapprocha encore et entra finalement dans la lumière des spots que le camp Jaha possédait. Abby s'avança alors.

-Ouvrez la grille.

Les gardes obéirent alors et le portail commença à se soulever. La cavalière arriva au pas dans le camp. Son immense cheval d'un noir de geais et l'épée pendu à sa ceinture attirée tous les regards. Clarke aperçut Bellamy et Arya sortirent de l'arche suivies de près par Monty, Raven et Octavia. La cavalière sembla avoir aperçu la jeune terrienne puisqu'elle mit pied à terre tout en souplesse que seul la pratique confère. Puis dans le même mouvement elle retira la capuche qui masquait son visage. Clarke sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge alors que son cœur s'étreignait douloureusement. Une colère sourde vrillait ses tempes tandis qu'un mince son sortit de sa bouche.

-L…

-LEXA !

Tout ce que Clarke pu apercevoir se fut une ombre, avant qu'Arya saute dans les bras de la commandante terrienne qui la réceptionna sans aucun problème et la serra doucement contre elle.

* * *

Il n'existe aucun secret qui ne puisse être découvert, on ne peut rien cacher dans le monde civilisé. notre société est comme un bal masqué chacun y cache sa véritable nature et la révèle par le choix de son masque.

Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Hey, voila le deuxième chapitre. je sais qu'il a mis un peu de temps à sortir mais j'étais en vacances dans un coin pommé sans internet donc...mais me voila revenu. je sais que le personnage de lexa n'est toujours pas tres présent mais je vous avais dit qu'elle allait arriver sur son cheval (bon ok il est pas blanc). Bon pas trop d'action mais je voulais montrer l'effet d'Arya sur les jeunes. elle est un peu devenue la mascotte même si ben oui elle reste quand même la petite soeur de notre superbe commandante. bon si tout se passe bien je vous dis à samedi pour le chapitre 3. Oh une question avez-vous des suppositions sur ceux qui aurait pu arriver à Arya.

Jessie943: Ahaha merci. ben oui faut bien qu'elle ait du caractère, t'as vu la sœur qu'elle a. ça doit être de famille je pense. J'ai pas encore écrit les chapitres suivant ou les deux sœurs seront ensemble mais ça peut devenir marrant. Arya arrive à faire tout ce qu'elle veut à tout le monde, ça pourrait être marrant que Lexa se fasse mener par le bout du nez aussi.

TsubakiM: Merci beaucoup. Et voila la suite.

: Ben faut bien que Clarke la déteste un peu, ça serait trop facile. Lexa nous fait son petit regard ténébreux et son sourire en coin et Clarke retombe dans ses bras aussi non. Ou serait le fun? Personnellement je trouve que Lexa est un peu jeune pour avoir une fille 7ans, ça serait un peu hard. même dans la série pour moi elle ne dépasse pas les 20ans alors...C'est plus simple que ça soit sa petite sœur, même si ça rappelle mon autre fic mais j'en ai marre que Lexa soit une enfant unique. il lui manque cruellement de relation sociale là.

hedalexalycia: Attend c'est quoi ce combo dans ton pseudo, t'y as tout mis là. En tout cas merci du compliment et je suis heureux que ça te plaise. Pour te dire je n'aime pas le personnage d'Arya dans game of thrones, je trouve son histoire trop plate. a part dans les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 6 ou elle m'a fait beaucoup rire, mais chut j'en dis pas plus. le caractère du personnage d'Arya sort complètement de ma tète même si j'ai essayé de reprendre certaines caractéristiques du personnage de lexa qui est sa sœur et qu'il l'a élevé. après pour le prénom, le premier livre que j'ai lu avec des elfes était Eragon tiré de la saga Brisingr. je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux du peuple des elfes et je te laisse deviner le prénom de l'elfe principale...bingo c'était Arya. voila pourquoi elle porte ce prénom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le regard de Clarke était fixé sur la commandante, incapable de détourner son regard du visage de la terrienne. Les émotions faisaient rage en elle, sa colère et sa haine pour la commandante coulaient dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, la frapper, la tuer aussi. Mais elle restait là à fixer la scène sous ses yeux, comme hypnotisée par cet étreinte qui semblait si étrange pour une personne comme la commandante. Clarke qui la croyait sans émotion, devait maintenant se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais elle ne voulait pas le comprendre, elle ne pouvait pas. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de craquer était la colère qu'elle portait pour la commandante sans cœur qu'était Lexa. Sauf que les paroles qu'Arya avait prononcé sur sa sœur lui revenaient en pleine figure. Elle n'arrivait pas à superposer l'image de la grande sœur qu'avait dépeinte Arya et l'image de la commandante qu'elle avait-elle.

Le regard de Lexa, quant à lui, était fixé sur la petite forme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle pensait ne jamais la revoir, personne n'était jamais revenu de là-bas, surtout après un temps aussi long. Mais elle tenait enfin Arya contre elle, après de long mois à se démener pour la ramener parmi eux. Lexa sentait bien que sa sœur était très faible. Elle était plus légère qu'avant et semblait fatiguée. Mais le souffle chaud que sentait Lexa dans son cou la rassura, elle était bien en vie et visiblement elle n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude de sauter partout.

Lexa resserra légèrement sa prise autour de sa sœur pour pouvoir la porter plus facilement arrachant un gémissement à la petite fille qui commençait à s'endormir. Lexa aurait pu sourire à ce petit son, Arya détestait qu'on la réveille quand elle dormait, mais la commandante savait aussi que les prochaines nuits à venir seraient terribles, peuplées de cauchemars.

-Ai hod yu in, Leksa.

La voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais c'était les premières paroles qu'adressaient Arya à sa sœur apres de long mois de séparation. Arya s'était promis de dire à sa sœur qu'elle aimait des centaines de fois durant sa captivité, et aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait retrouvé elle lui avait enfin dit. Lexa laissa un micro sourire apparaitre alors qu'Arya s'endormait définitivement dans ses bras.

Même si personne ne semblait pas avoir vu le sourire sur les lèvres de la commandante, Clarke ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle fut transportée quelques semaines en arrières, lorsque la terrienne souriait comme ça pour elle. Elle sentit un regard brulant sur elle et releva suffisamment la tête, qu'elle avait automatiquement baissée pour ne plus fixer Lexa, pour voir que le regard de la commandante était maintenant fixé sur elle. Clarke comprit alors d'où venait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Arya, les deux sœurs avaient le même regard. Un regard ou on ne pouvait rien y lire, ou seul le vide et le froid se faisait sentir.

La commandante se dirigea vers son cheval qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début et y remonta dessus toujours avec souplesse même si Arya dormait maintenant profondément dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle fut sur son destrier, Clarke put enfin comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas reconnu la commandante d'emblée. Cette dernière ne portait pas son armure qu'elle avait remplacé par un pantalon noir et une sorte de tee-shirt avec une capuche dans le dos. La tenue permettait de voir son bras tatoué des signes tribales, seule peinture visible puisqu'elle ne portait pas son masque de guerre ni son insigne de commandant. Clarke comprit qu'elle s'était remise à fixer la commandante, lorsque le regard brulant de cette dernière vint à nouveau se fixer sur elle.

Clarke regarda pour la première fois la commandante dans les yeux, se plongeant dans ses iris vert-eau. Lexa attendait quelque chose de la part de Clarke, mais la jeune fille du ciel ne comprenait pas quoi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva un peu plus la tête pour voir l'ensemble de la scène qu'elle comprit l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait la commandante et Arya. Les soldats du camp Jaha qui avaient reconnu la commandante braquaient maintenant leurs armes sur elle. Clarke n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir digérée la trahison du Mont Weather, même si ils en étaient sortis vivant la commandante qui se tenait devant eux les avait abandonnés.

Voilà que la commandante voulait que Clarke la sorte de cette situation. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Clarke. Elle pouvait la laisser comme ça, ne rien faire. L'abandonner comme Lexa l'avait abandonné au Mont Weather. L'abandonner à une mort quasi certaine. Clarke savait que même si officiellement c'était sa mère qui avait le pouvoir, on lui obéirait si elle disait de laisser passer la commandante mais elle n'en avait aucune envie pour le moment. Elle était aveuglée par sa colère contre la commandante au point d'oublier que s'ils tuaient la commandante le sky people serait anéantie par les grounders, au point d'oublier la petite fille qui était dans les bras de la commandante. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, seule la colère coulait en elle. La colère et un sentiment qui étreignait son cœur et sur lequel et elle ne voulait pas mettre de nom.

Clarke commença à se détourner de la commandante, elle voulait rentrer dans l'arche et laisser le destin se charger de la commandante. Il pouvait bien la tuer, elle s'en fichait. C'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre en tout cas. Alors qu'elle commençait à se retourner elle put voir une lueur de colère dans les yeux de la commandante passée à travers le masque froid de la terrienne. Clarke n'en ressentit qu'un sentiment de jouissance, elle avait réussi à voir une émotion franchir son masque imperturbable.

Clarke sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter. Bellamy se trouvait à côté d'elle, fixant la scène de ses yeux foncés. Mais lui ne regardait pas la commandante, il regardait ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qu'elle avait inconsciemment rapproché encore un peu plus d'elle. Il se souvenait du jour ou on lui avait pris Octavia, la colère qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. La douleur de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Même si la commandante portait ce masque de froideur, il les avait vus. Ces même sentiments qu'il avait ressenti, parce qu'il savait quoi chercher sur le visage de la terrienne. Et c'était ce qu'il l'avait décidé à intervenir lorsqu'il avait vu Clarke se détournait.

-Laisses-les partir, Clarke.

Sa voix était plus basse que d'habitude de façon à ce que seul Clarke puisse l'entendre, même si Abby qui était à côté de sa fille entendait la conversation aussi.

-Pourquoi ? répondit d'un ton sec la fille du ciel. Elle nous a bien abandonnés.

-Parce que nous avons fait une promesse à Arya, et que je compte bien la tenir.

Les paroles de Bellamy s'emblèrent toucher Clarke puisqu'elle se détourna pour fixer à son tour Arya, toujours dans les bras de la commandante et qui dormait paisiblement. L'image d'une Arya profondément endormi avec un bras autour du cou de Lexa et son pouce dans la bouche attendri Clarke. Ce n'était pas très hygiénique, ça c'était certain, mais aussi tellement innocent. Clarke prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire pour Arya et non pour la commandante.

-baissez vos armes.

Plusieurs protestations se firent entendre, de la part des sky people.

-Pourquoi on la laisserait partir, elle nous a abandonné.

Clarke se mit à respirer le plus profondément possible, leurs paroles faisaient écho à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les bons mots.

-Parce que contrairement à la commandante nous tiendrons parole. Nous avons dit à Arya qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle avec sa sœur et nous le ferons. Arya n'est pas responsable des agissements de sa sœur.

Un calme relatif accueilli les paroles de Clarke, même si pour certain se fut de mauvaises grâces les fusils commencèrent à s'abaisser. Aucun n'avait rengainé ne faisant pas confiance à la commandante. Mais finalement la grille que les soldats avaient rabaissés après le passage de la cavalière se releva lentement. Lexa fit tourner son cheval. Même si la jeune femme avait la possibilité de sortir elle restait tout de même aux aguets. Prête à partir au grand galop si elle devait s'enfuir ou à se battre. Elle espérait réellement que le sky people ne ferait rien de stupide, car s'il s'en prenait à elle son peuple la vengerait et s'il s'en prenait à Arya s'est-elle qui les tuerait.

Elle sortit au pas de l'enceinte du camp Jaha, sur ses gardes. Puis elle partit au petit trot, la pleine lune maintenant haute dans le ciel l'éclairait parfaitement permettant à Zarrock, son cheval, de ne pas trébucher. Elle monta sur la colline qui surplombait le camp Jaha rejoignant l'autre cavalière qui l'attendait là. Dans le clair de lune la présence des deux chevaux devait clairement se voir du camp, mais elle n'avait pas pu la dissuader de venir. Elle avait grandi avec la guerrière à ses côtés de 10ans son ainé, élevé par les parents de cette dernière. Et lorsqu'Arya était née, elle l'avait aidé à prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'avait que douze hiver lorsque sa sœur était née et la présence d'une adulte à ses côtés l'avait beaucoup aidé surtout lorsqu'elle était devenue Heda devant jongler entre ses différentes responsabilités.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

La voix grave la tira de ses réflexions.

-Fatiguée, affamée mais elle n'est pas en danger.

La guerrière dans l'ombre hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, puis elle fit tourner son cheval pour reprendre la direction de tonDC.

-Nous devrions rentrer, mon village m'attend.

Lexa hocha la tête, et se mit à chevaucher au côté de la guerrière qui l'avait aidé à grandir. Sa petite sœur toujours endormi, son souffle dans son cou et le pouce de cette dernière dans la bouche. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire passer cette habitude à la petite, à son grand damne.

Du camp, nombreuses étaient les personnes surprises de voir un deuxième cavalier, certains avaient à nouveau braqué leurs armes en direction de la commandante pourtant hors de portée. Ils s'étaient mis à craindre une attaque mais lorsque les deux cavaliers étaient repartis ils étaient retournés à leur occupation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pour Clarke c'était une toute autre affaire, toutes ces pensées étaient en vrac. La seule chose qui la retenait à la réalité était la main de Bellamy sur son épaule. Elle l'aurait réellement fait, elle aurait réellement laissé son peuple tuer la commandante au risque de tuer Arya aussi. Elle aurait réellement risqué la vie de son peuple pour se venger de l'abandon de la commandante. Elle se dégoutait. Mais surtout elle se dégoutait de ressentir ce pincement au cœur de savoir la commandante repartie. Elle se dégoutait de ressentir ces sentiments contradictoire à l'encontre de la commandante. D'un côté elle la voulait morte, elle voulait qu'elle souffre et de l'autre elle voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité loin de la mort qui pouvait les surprendre à chaque instant.

Mais pour l'instant, le sentiment qui la dominait était la colère. Une colère qui la dévorait de l'intérieur et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. La revoir sans pouvoir lui hurler dessus tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis son abandon la frustrait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Clarke avait besoin d'un exutoire à la colère qu'avait déclenché la commandante terrienne en venant chercher sa sœur. Elle se dirigea vers l'arche d'un pas décidé, elle chercha un moment la salle qu'elle voulait trouver.

Elle ne venait pas souvent ici, pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais. Les sky people avaient aménagé une salle de sport avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvés des restes de l'arche. Plusieurs bancs de muscu improvisés s'alignaient sur le côté de la salle. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait Clarke. Elle se dirigea vers le punching-ball constitué d'un grand sac rempli de tissu qu'on n'utilisait pas. Elle se mit à taper dessus, elle ne devait pas avoir la bonne position ni frapper correctement mais c'était libérateur de pouvoir frapper quelque chose à défaut de pouvoir frapper l'objet de sa colère, la commandante.

Clarke frappa pendant plusieurs heures sans doute, elle ne s'en souvenait que vaguement. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'à un moment elle a arrêté de frapper le sac et qu'elle s'est écroulée par terre, épuisée. Puis il y a comme un moment de flottement dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la soulève de terre et la prenne dans ses bras.

-Je te ramène dans ta chambre, Princesse.

Clarke savait que c'était Bellamy, elle avait reconnu sa voix mais son esprit fatigué et embrumé lui jouait des tours et c'est bien la commandante qu'elle voyait à ce moment-là. Elle divaguait complètement et tenait une conversation avec une personne pourtant absente.

-Je te hais, commandante. C'est de ta faute s'ils y sont morts.

Bellamy ne semblait pas comprendre ou la jeune fille du ciel voulait en venir mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire préférant laisser son amie libérer toute la colère qu'elle ressentait quitte à ce que ce soit sur la mauvaise personne.

-Tu n'es qu'une lâche, qui se cache derrière un masque parce qu'elle a peur d'assumer ce qu'elle ressent.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils pas sur des conclusions qu'il devait tirer de cette phrase que son amie avait prononcé sous l'effet la fatigue. Pourtant il ne dit rien et la laissa terminer son monologue.

-Tu pourrais sans doute sacrifier Arya pour ton peuple. Tu…tu m'as sacrifié pour ton peuple.

Clarke sembla vouloir continuer mais la fatigue l'emporta brusquement et elle s'endormit contre le torse de son ami. Bellamy arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre de son amie. Il hésité une seconde à y entrer, Clarke avait demandé que personne n'y rentre. Mais finalement il appuya difficilement sur la poignet, les bras encombrés par Clarke. Il ouvrit la porte avec son épaule avant de rentrer dans la pièce qui était éclaire par le clair de lune qui traversait par la fenêtre.

Bellamy voulut déposer Clarke dans son lit, mais le jeune homme resta bloqué devant le mur rempli des dessins de Clarke. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme, ce ne sont pas les dessins que la jeune artiste avait fait de lui, d'Octavia, de Raven ou même d'Arya. Non c'était ceux d'une jeune femme, qui la représentait sous tous les angles. Avec ou sans maquillage, avec ou sans tenue de guerre. Mais celui qui attira particulièrement son attention, c'était le dessin de cette même jeune femme avec un léger sourire en coin que Bellamy n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. La commandante était partout sur ce mur.

-C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Bellamy faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque, surpris par la voix qui émanait de derrière lui. Il se retourna sur lui-même pour finalement voir sa petite sœur, appuyée dos contre le mur. La lumière de la salle de bain et les cheveux mouillés d'octavia lui fit comprendre que la jeune fille sortait de cette pièce. Le jeune homme détailla le visage de sa sœur, il avait changé plus carré et sérieux. Son regard s'était durci aussi, mais elle resterait toujours sa petite sœur. Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le lit de Clarke pour l'y déposer. Il embrassa son front avant de se relever.

-Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, bell'.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de comprendre ou sa sœur voulait en venir. Il regarda Clarke un moment avant d'à nouveau regarder le mur. Il l'avait compris des qu'il avait vu le regard qu'avait porté Clarke à la commandante en début de soirée mais ces dessins le confirmaient. Il sourit face à la supposition de sa sœur, il n'avait jamais vu Clarke ainsi. Il se dirigea vers Octavia et lui embrassa le front comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Clarke.

-Ne tardes pas trop à te coucher, il est tard.

Et Bellamy sortit de la pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être le grand frère protecteur de sa sœur.

Le lendemain matin, se sont des clameurs qui réveillèrent Clarke de son sommeil pour une fois sans rêve. Elle se leva rapidement et remarque qu'elle avait dormir tout habillée. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle se soit effondrée dans la salle de sport mais elle espérait juste que Bellamy n'avait pas vu son mur. Elle se dirigea vers la grille du camp Jaha d'où les bruits provenaient. Ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris comme des cris de mécontentements et était en fait des cris de joie. Clarke se rapprocha pour voir ce qui susciter une telle joie.

Un immense sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut, Lincoln qui ne semblait plus que faire au milieu de toute cette foule. Le grand métisse était pris dans des dizaines d'accolades avec tous les 100 ayant survécu. Même certains habitants arrivés plus tard semblèrent heureux de revoir le jeune terrien, qui était gêné de toute l'attention qu'on portait sur lui. De nature plutôt réservé, il ne s'attendait pas être si bien reçue au camp Jaha et avait préféré se cacher pendant presque un mois de tout le monde.

Une fois que tout le monde eut salué Lincoln, ce dernier pu enfin s'extraire de la foule pour prendre Clarke dans ses bras puis Raven que le bruit avait fait sortir de son atelier. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher une remarque sarcastique sur la situation.

-Ben dis donc, quel accueil ! Ta bouille d'ange leur avait manqué.

Lincoln se mit à rougir furieusement même si son teint halé le masqué un peu. Cela fit partir Raven dans un grand éclat de rire, qui rameuta Monty et Bellamy. Ces derniers saluèrent à leur tour le métisse, heureux de le revoir. Mais ce dernier ne le remarqua quasiment pas, trop occupé à regarder sa petite-amie qui sortait de l'arche à son tour. Il s'avança droit sur elle, avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

-Et dire qu'ils se sont quittés hier.

-Chut Reyes, la fit taire Bellamy.

-Je dis juste que ce soir, Clarke va devoir mettre des boules-caisses.

Bellamy commença à s'étouffer, ce qui arracha un rire à Raven qui avait trouvé comme occupation principale de charrier nuit et jour Bellamy. Au commencement c'était pour distraire Arya mais l'habitude semblait persister. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Bellamy, Raven se mit à courir dans tout le camp vite poursuivit par Bellamy dans une humeur enfantine, attirant les rires de toutes les personnes présentes.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les 6 semaines suivantes, même si tout le monde fournissait un travail ardu pour construire un vrai camp et se préparer à l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas. L'humeur enfantine et détendue avait persisté durant les semaines. Clarke faisait moins de cauchemar même si elle passait la majorité de cette nuit à dessiner les traits de la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus. Cette tranquillité aurait pu durer pendant longtemps, si un messager venant de tonDC n'avait pas brisé leur vie pour le moins sereine.

 **8888888888888888888888**

De l'autre côté de la forêt l'ambiance était tout autre qu'au camp Jaha. Lexa devait jongler avec la guérison de sa sœur et ses responsabilités. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, elle était exténuée. Elle devait gérer les clans qui considéraient le sky people comme une menace et voulaient les exterminer, ceux qui la juger lâche d'avoir abandonné le sky kru et ceux qui en avaient rien faire. Et de l'autre côté elle devait gérer sa petite sœur, qu'elle forçait à manger 5 à 6fois par journée pour qu'elle reprenne du poids plus rapidement. Mais Arya refusait de manger si elle n'était pas là alors Lexa courait d'un bout à l'autre de la ville entre les réunions des ambassadeurs et les repas avec sa sœur, qu'elle laissait dans les cuisines du bâtiment ou se tenait les réunions. Elle avait demandé à Ryder, l'homme qui lui servait de garde-du-corps, de veiller sur Arya. Même si l'homme n'avait pas toute sa confiance, seul deux personnes l'avaient acquis entièrement, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour être prévenu si sa sœur faisait des crises pendant la journée.

Le reste de son temps elle le passait encore et toujours avec sa sœur. Elle l'emmenait faire de longue balade à cheval comme Arya aimait le faire depuis sa naissance. Ou elles regardaient le ciel étoilé quand le soleil venait de se coucher et que les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Ou la commandante lui racontait une histoire sur des héros et des dieux d'un temps maintenant révolu. Lexa ne laissait rien paraitre mais elle était complétement dépassée par les ravages qu'avait laissé la captivité d'Arya, pendant plus 13 cycles lunaires, sur celle-ci.

Mais le pire était la nuit, Lexa devait gérer les cauchemars d'Arya qui pouvait la réveiller trois à quatre fois par nuit voir la maintenir éveillé toute la nuit. Et quand ce n'était pas Arya qui faisait des cauchemars, c'était les siens qui la réveillaient. La majorité était peuplée d'une jeune fille blonde tombée du ciel, qu'elle embrassait avant d'abandonner devant une mort quasiment certaine. Généralement quand elle faisait ce genre de cauchemar, elle se retournait dans son lit king size et regardait sa sœur qui reposait paisiblement à ses cotes. Et elle se disait qu'elle avait bien fait de l'abandonner pour la revoir, même si son cœur se serrer douloureusement à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Clarke. Mais cela personne ne le saurait, personne saurait qu'elle était à nouveau tombée, cette fois pour une fille du ciel. D'autres cauchemars laissé entrevoir toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tuées. Et il y en avait beaucoup, trop peut-être pour sa santé mentale.

Alors que se tenait une énième réunion ou les clans s'entre déchiraient, encore une fois. Lexa savait qu'elle devait prendre rapidement une décision pour éviter que les clans devenus trop impatients massacrent eux-mêmes le sky kru. Elle décida d'envoyer une proposition au sky kru qui pourra rétablir une paix durable ou bien conduire à une guerre et à sa mort certaine. Elle envoya un messager à tonDC pour prévenir Indra, celle-ci saurait quoi faire pour convaincre les sky kru.

 **88888888888888888888888888**

C'est ainsi qu'Indra se tenait devant les grilles du camp Jaha après 6 semaines de silence radio. La femme d'âge mure se tenait droite sur son cheval attendant qu'on lui ouvre ou qu'on la tue. Le message envoyait par la commandante lui avait comprendre que la menace qui planait sur le sky kru était imminente si rien n'était fait. Pour les terriens tout était noir ou blanc, si un clan ne fait pas parti de la coalition alors il est l'ennemi. La situation avec le sky kru rendait nerveux les clans et exacerbait les tensions. Il fallait leur faire comprendre que rentrer dans la coalition était leur seul chance de salut.

Indra vit enfin apparaitre un visage connu sur la muraille de fer qui était en face d'elle. Elle savait que Kane était un homme posé et réfléchi qui ferait passer son peuple avant sa propre vie. Elle comprit qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle vit la grille se levait pour la laisser entrer. Elle avança lentement dans le camp sous les regards méfiants des habitants. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en tenir, les grounders les avaient trahis. Alors qu'elle s'immobilisait, elle vit la jeune Octavia venir vers elle suivit de près par Lincoln. Elle aimait bien la jeune sky girl même si elle ne le dirait sans doute jamais.

Elle descendit de son cheval et s'avança en direction d'Abby et Kane qui se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle était venue sans arme, chose étrange pour elle mais elle s'était dit que s'il voulait faire la paix c'était à eux de faire le premier pas. Indra était une guerrière, elle avait pris l'habitude d'analyser toutes les situations. Elle repéra rapidement l'attitude amicale de Kane qui lui souriait tandis qu'Abby était beaucoup plus méfiante. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'Abby et de Kane qui avaient été rejoint par Bellamy et Clarke et un jeune homme qu'Indra ne connaissait.

-je suis heureux de vous revoir, Indra kon trikru.

L'effort qu'avait fait Kane pour apprendre les traditions grounders fit légèrement sourire Indra même si son accent était déplorable.

-Moi aussi, Kane kon skai kru.

-Que faites-vous là ?

Abby en avait rapidement assez de cette échange de politesse, elle se doutait qu'Indra était envoyée par la commandante et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Le regard d'Indra se porta sur elle aussi dur que l'acier.

-Pouvons-nous discuter en privé.

La requête de la terrienne fut exaucée puisque qu'elle fut emmené dans une salle de réunion à l'intérieur de l'arche. Elle détestait se sentir autant à l'étroit, et se demandait bien comment Arya avait pu rester là. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle fut surprise de voir que la salle contenait non seulement Abby et Kane mais aussi Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, le jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qu'elle avait déjà vu mais dont elle avait oublié le prénom. Le skai kru avait une étrange notion de privé.

-Que voulez-vous Indra ?

Abby ne semblait pas vouloir attendre plus longtemps pour savoir la raison de la venue de la terrienne dans leur camp. L'attitude de la chancelière par intérim montrer bien son mécontentement de voir la terrienne en face d'elle.

-Je suis là pour vous transmettre une proposition de Heda.

Les visages se crispèrent à cette annonce, même si le skai kru savait que cette situation de tranquillité relative n'était que pour un temps seulement. Ils avaient espéré que le calme dure plus longtemps.

-Quelle est cette proposition, Indra ?

Clarke s'avança vers la terrienne, si Abby s'occupait des problèmes qui pouvaient survenir à l'intérieur du camp c'était bien Clarke qui dirigeait dès qu'il s'agissait de l'extérieur. Indra l'avait bien compris et elle porta son attention sur la jeune fille ciel qui était à présent encadrée par Bellamy et Octavia.

Le ton calme de la fille du ciel en surpris plus d'un, notamment Octavia qui avait été témoin de toutes les réactions de Clarke dès qu'il s'agissait de la commandante. Mais son attention se reporta rapidement vers Indra qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait des questions à poser à son ancien mentor, notamment pourquoi elle avait libéré Lincoln mais pour l'instant le plus important était de savoir ce que leur voulaient les grounders.

-Heda, vous propose de sceller une paix durable entre nos deux peuples.

-Comment être sur qu'elle ne nous trahira pas de nouveau pour sauver son peuple.

Le ton colérique et glacial de Raven lui attira un regard plus que meurtrier de la part de la guerrière qui aurait préféré laisser la commandante fournir toutes les informations.

-Car…

-Car le sky kru rejoindrait la coalition.

C'était la première fois que Lincoln parlait durant cette réunion. Il était d'abord resté à l'écart, mais il avait rapidement compris ou Indra voulait en venir.

-C'est exact, Heda vous propose de devenir le 13ème clan.

Clarke sembla bouillir sur place un cours instant avant que le calme réapparaisse sur son visage.

-Pourquoi nous accepterions une telle proposition, Lexa nous a déjà abandonné une fois.

Indra fronça les sourcils très peu de personnes appelaient la commandante par son prénom, pour ainsi dire aucune. Que la jeune fille du ciel l'appelle ainsi révélait l'importance qu'avait la sky girl pour la commandante. Indra s'apprêta à répondre mais Lincoln préféra prendre la parole sachant qu'il était plus à même que la guerrière de les convaincre.

-La majorité des clans voit le sky kru comme une menace, commença-t-il calmement. Si rien n'est fait dans peu de temps ils viendront vous exterminer qu'importe si Heda s'y oppose.

Le silence envahit la pièce, prenant enfin conscience de la menace qui planait sur leur peuple. L'extermination pure et simple.

-Que se passera-t-il si nous intégrons la coalition, demanda finalement Bellamy, posant la question que tout le monde se demandait.

Lincoln se retourna vers Indra, lui signifiant que c'était à elle de fournir ces explications qu'il avait déjà plus que sa part.

-Si vous devenez le 13ème clan, aucun autre clan ne s'en prendra à vous car cela signifierait s'en prendre à Polis et à Heda.

Clarke se crispa à la mention du titre de la commandante.

-Ce n'est pas la question Indra, qu'est-ce que cela implique pour nous ?

Le ton froid et glaciale qu'employa Clarke surprit Indra, elle ne s'attendait pas ce que la fille du ciel mette une telle colère dans ses propos. Arya lui avait pourtant dit que la jeune fille du ciel était blessée et en colère contre la commandante de l'abandon au Mont Weather mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune sœur est autant raison.

-Un de vous devra rester à Polis comme ambassadeur, et vous vous soumettrez à l'autorité de Heda.

-Se soumettre ?!

Le ton hargneux utilisait par Bellamy fit comprendre à Indra qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé les bon termes. Le peuple du ciel était bien plus susceptible que les autres clans auxquels Indra avait dû faire face. Heureusement Lincoln vient la sauver encore une fois de son faux pas.

-En échange de la protection de Polis, Heda pourra demander votre soutien en cas de menace et des échanges commerciaux avec les autres clans. C'est plus un système d'échange que de soumission.

Clarke sembla réfléchir à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite, mais la jeune fille du ciel avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps déjà. Le seul moyen de survivre était de rejoindre la coalition, et si pour cela elle devait affronter à nouveau la commandante et tout ce qu'elle faisait naitre en elle. Elle le ferait. Elle se tourna alors vers Indra, avant de donner sa réponse.

-Nous acceptons.

En peu de temps tout le camp fut au courant de l'entrée du sky kru dans la coalition. Même si beaucoup était réticent la majorité avait compris que s'ils voulaient survivre il valait mieux ne pas être seul contre 12clans de guerriers surentrainés. La délégation qui accompagnerait Indra jusqu'à tonDC pour les premières négociations sur l'entrée du sky kru dans la coalition fut elle aussi rapidement choisit. Il s'agissait des membres présents dans la salle de réunion un peu plus tôt, c'est-à-dire de Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Abby, Kane, Monty et Lincoln.

Abby avait tenu à ce qu'une personne soit en charge du camp pendant leur absence et avait donc demandé au père de Miller et à ce dernier de veiller sur leur peuple. Les deux hommes avaient accepté conscient tout de même des responsabilités que cela incombaient de diriger ce peuple pour lequel ils avaient tant lutté.

Lincoln quant à lui se posait de tout autre question, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Indra lui avait demandé de faire partie de la délégation. Sa tête était toujours mise à prix, et il était toujours considéré comme un traitre.

-Détends-toi Lincoln, Indra ne t'aurait pas demandé de venir pour ensuite te tuer.

Le terrien sursauta légèrement arrachant un sourire à sa compagne.

-Tu maitrises parfaitement le déplacement des terriens, maintenant.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Le sourire d'Octavia fut communicatif, puisqu'un autre étira les lèvres du terrien. Il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle était bien loin la jeune fille qui était terrorisée lors de leur rencontre maintenant c'était elle qui le rassurait. C'était constatation fit sourire le terrien dans le baiser. Au bout de plusieurs secondes ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène. Octavia lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, Lincoln.

Octavia l'embrassa une dernière fois rapidement avant de repartir en direction de son frère qui préparait leurs affaires pour voyager. Lincoln se dirigea vers la guerrière qui observait tout le remue-ménage autour d'elle assez surprise de l'effervescence et du désordre qui régnait dans le camp. Chez les grounder tout était clairement défini et se préparer pour un voyage de quelques heures ne demandait pas autant de temps.

-On s'y habitue tu sais.

La voix de Lincoln tira la guerrière de ses réflexions, qui se retourna lentement vers le terrien. Pour toute réponse elle hocha la tête, attendant de savoir la vraie raison de sa venue.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir avec la délégation ma tête est toujours mise à prix.

-Ce n'est plus le cas depuis plus d'une lune maintenant. Arya a obtenu ton absolution, tu pourras la remercier.

Et sur ces paroles, Indra partit. Elle prit la tête du cortège qui était enfin prêt à partir. A pied et en coupant par le bois, ils en auraient que pour deux ou trois heures. Rien de bien insurmontable, même pour Raven avec sa jambe. La délégation avançait en silence, l'ambiance était tendue. Tous étaient plongés dans leur réflexion au sujet de la rencontre prochaine. Clarke essayait de se calmer depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait revoir la commandante. Elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de son peuple, même si son envie de meurtre n'était toujours pas partie. Plongée dans ses réflexions elle n'entendit pas Raven se mettre à ses côtés pour pouvoir lui parler plus librement.

-Ça ira Clarke, on est là.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille hocha la tête.

 **888888888888888888888888**

De l'autre côté de la forêt une tout autre délégation se dirigeait vers tonDC. A sa tête, l'une des plus grandes Heda que le monde est connue. Mais pour l'instant même si la commandante arborait son masque de froideur permettant de cacher ses émotion, à l'intérieur tout tourner en rond. Elle n'était pas sur de la réponse du sky kru à son offre et s'il la refusait, elle ne pourra plus rien faire pour retenir les autres clans de les massacrer, et de la tuer elle aussi pour avoir pris leur défense.

Mais ses pensées étaient aussi occupées par l'image d'une jeune blonde qui la détester. Lexa savait qu'en l'abandonnant au pied de la montagne elle détruirait toutes ses chances avec la sky girl. Mais le savoir et le voir était deux choses différentes. Et elle l'avait très bien vu, il y a six semaines lorsqu'elle était allée chercher sa sœur à leur camp. Clarke n'aurait pas hésité à la laisser mourir sous les balles de son peuple, elle et Arya par la même occasion.

Comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien en vie, Lexa détourna le regard pour voir la petite terrienne qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Arya se tenait à ses côtés, droites sur son cheval tout aussi noir que celui de la commandante. La jeune terrienne sentit le regard posé sur elle, et elle détourna le regard pour pouvoir croiser celui se sœur. Arya n'avait jamais eu à se soucier du masque que portait sa sœur quasiment tout le temps, elle arrivait à y voir à travers sans effort. Elle remarqua bien que sa sœur était prise dans des réflexions qui ne la mèneraient à rien et qui surtout la feraient souffrir

-Ça ira Lexa, je suis là.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille hocha la tête.

 **8888888888888888888888888**

La délégation des sky kru était arrivée depuis seulement quelques minutes quand ils aperçurent la dizaine de chevaux à l'entrée du village. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaitre qui les chevauchaient. La commandante se tenait en tête dans toute sa splendeur et à ses côtés une Arya au visage fermé mais qui semblait en meilleur santé. Les chevaux avancèrent pour finalement arriver sur la place centrale ou se trouvait déjà les sky kru.

Dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé les nouveaux arrivants descendirent de leur destrier, avant de s'avancer vers eux. Les gardes de la commandante semblèrent rester à cote des chevaux tandis que cette dernière et Arya avançaient vers le peuple du ciel. Elles s'arrêtèrent à moins de deux mètres et fixèrent intensément la délégation en face d'elles.

-Klarke kon skai kru, la salua Lexa d'un ton froid.

-Commandante, répondit la concernée toujours sur le même ton.

* * *

 **L'avenir nous tourmente, le passé nous retient. c'est pour ces raisons que le présent nous échappe.**

 **Gustave Flaubert.**

* * *

 _Hey je suis de retour, bon ok j'avais dit que je publierai samedi mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Mea culpa. je n'ai pas été chez moi de la journée. et quand je suis en sorti je ne touche pas au portable donc pas de chapitre hier. mais le voila. c'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose comme vous l'avez vu. Mais maintenant lexa et Clarke sont réunies et ça va faire des étincelles. Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que je reprends certains éléments de la saison 3 comme les ambassadeur, il y aura sans doute d'autre éléments repris de la saison 3 mais ça sera vraiment rare. Ah et dernière annonce, je vais rassurer tout le monde c'est une fiction Clexa bien sur. sur ceux à la semaine prochaine._

 _hedalexalycia: Ça va tu te jettes pas trop de fleures avec ton pseudo...non je rigole. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis le personnage d'Arya de GoT et de la fic présentent des traits de caractères semblables. et je trouve encore plus triste le mauvais développement que les producteurs ont fait du personnage. mais bon c'est mon avis. Tu es devenue accro, bon ben je te propose une désintox parfaite je publie plus de nouveau chapitre...par contre si tu te fais frapper après c'est pas ma faute. Non plus sérieusement ça me fait très plaisir et tant fait pas elles vont se fighter mais sans violence (enfin physique), j'ai pas envie que Clarke soit amoché. Alors pour te dire je n'ai toujours pas décidé qui seront les "méchants" dans l'histoire. mais je vais essayer de tenir compte de ta remarque mais j'en dirai pas plus, aussi non je vais m'autospoiler. sur ceux j'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus léger nous allons dire, t'auras plus._

 _: Mais arrête tu m'as mis cette même vision dans la tète. surtout que j'avais dit 20ans maxi, elle pourrait être plus jeune encore. t'imagines une lexa enceinte à 12ans. AH NON! c'est horrible. je suis entrain de me taper la tete contre le bureau pour faire sortir cette vision, c'est malin. c'est de ta faute, si j'ai des neurones en moins après..._

 _Regina lily Swan: Mais non faut pas avoir peur, la rencontre entre Arya et Lexa va très bien se passer. Lexa ne touchera pas à sa petite sœur. par contre je pense que si une personne s'en prend aux deux il risque de pas comprendre ce qui va lui arriver. Il va se retrouver avec plus d'os brisé qu'autre chose et elles vont faire ça tout en class. sur ceux après ce chapitre j'espère que t'adores toujours._

 _Manon33: Ahaha c'est mieux de lire tous les chapitres avant de poster une review même si ça me fait très plaisir que t'y ais pensé. Bien sur qu'il y aura du Clexa même si elles vont galérer enfin surtout lexa je pense, c'est un peu elle qui a tout foutu en l'air à la base même si c'est impossible de lui en vouloir. elle fait son petit sourire en coin et c'est fini on oubli tout. et je voulais te remercier de tous tes compliments ça fait vraiment super plaisir de les lire en espérant que tu continues à aimer avec ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Arcana3147: Et oui tout le monde veut une sieur comme arya, mais je te préviens qu'à des moments elle va faire tourner en bourrique nos petits jeunes surtout lexa je pense. Ça serait marrant de voir Lexa incapable de résister à la petite bouille de sa sœur. Bon je suis d'accord ça casserait un peu le mythe mais après tout elle est humaine elle aussi. pour le Clexa, bien sur que y en aura mais elles vont ramer, deux handicapés des sentiments c'est compliqué à gérer._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

La tension était palpable entre les deux leaders. Elles s'affrontaient dans un duel de regard que personne n'osait interrompre. Chacune avait beaucoup à dire à l'autre du regret, de l'amerturne, de la colère, de la tristesse mais aucune ne pouvait se permettre de laisser éclater leur état d'âme devant tout leur peuple. Alors elle se dévisageait attendant que la première cède, ce qui risquait de ne pas arriver de sitôt.

Arya regardait la scène avec curiosité, ses yeux passants de Lexa à Clarke puis de Clarke à Lexa. Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait que la situation entre les deux peuples et entre Clarke et Lexa étaient compliquée. De la réponse du sky kru dépendrait le déclenchement d'une nouvelle guerre. Mais ses yeux d'enfant eux voyaient tout autre chose. Elle voyait les non-dits entre les deux femmes, les regrets et la douleur par-delà la froideur et la colère. Elle voyait les épreuves et les sentiments qui liaient les deux leaders même si les deux le nieraient par orgueil et par colère. Arya ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle voyait tout cela très clairement comme si c'était marqué sur leurs front alors que personnes autour d'eux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Parfois les enfants sont bien plus clairvoyants que les adultes.

Fatiguée de cet échange qu'elle trouvait complètement idiot, Arya s'avança en direction des sky kru évitant délibérément Clarke qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers Bellamy qui la regarda avancer un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était non seulement heureux de revoir la petite terrienne, mais Arya semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il la détailla de la tête au pied constatant qu'Arya ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur quand elle était en forme. Le même visage d'ange ténébreux même si celui d'Arya arboré encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Des cheveux qui tiraient plus sur le châtain que sur le brun mais qui fonceraient sans doute avec le temps. Mais ce qui aurait pu trahir le lien de parenté entre les deux sœurs étaient sans conteste leurs attitudes, la même façon de marcher, la même façon de se tenir droit comme un piquet, la même façon de défier le monde du regard.

Bellamy s'accroupit pour se trouver au niveau de l'enfant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard malicieux qu'arborait Arya. Il connaissait ce regard, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire et sans plus attendre il ouvrit ses bras. Arya s'engouffra dedans avant d'être soulevée de terre par le jeune Blake. Il entreprit de la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire au camp. Le sourire qui était accroché aux lèvres d'Arya le poussa à continuer même si ses bras lui faisaient mal. Arya avait repris du poids pendant ces quelques semaines même si elle restait toujours plus mince qu'elle ne le devrait. Il la reposa au sol complétement essoufflé mais la jeune terrienne, quand à elle, était en pleine forme.

Elle courut vers Monty avant de lui sauter dans les bras, surprenant ce dernier. Le jeune asiatique faillit tomber quand il réceptionna assez maladroitement Arya, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. La jeune terrienne continua son tour de bienvenue, elle passa des bras de Monty à ceux de Raven. Cette dernière lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui tombaient toujours négligemment sur ses yeux les masquant par moment. Puis Arya sauta sur Abby qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser parler son côté médecin.

-Tu vas te faire mal à sauter partout comme ça.

-Arrête 'By, on dirait Lexa.

Abby n'eut pas le temps de réagir face à ce nouveau surnom qu'elle jugeait horrible que déjà Arya sautait de ses bras pour atterrir dans ceux d'Indra qui la dévisagea un long moment avant qu'un mince sourire apparaisse sur le visage de la guerrière pourtant si froide d'habitude.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée faire ça, Arya.

-Ouais mais au moins elles ont arrêté de se regarder fixement. On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux leaders que les éclats de rire avaient sortis de leurs contemplations mutuelles. Lexa regardait, avec un visage neutre, sa jeune sœur qui se tenait dans les bras d'Indra, elle avait encore fait son numéro mais tonDC était habituée. Le village avait vu naitre et grandir cette petite tornade. Clarke quant à elle n'arrivait pas à masquer sa colère, elle fixait la jeune terrienne qui semblait adresser des reproches aux deux jeunes leaders. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'à tonDC pour en plus de devoir supporter Lexa, se voir faire des reproches par une gamine de même pas 8ans.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Arya s'échappa des bras d'Indra atterrissant avec souplesse sur ses pieds. Elle se dirigea vers une tente qui avait l'air d'avoir été dressé il y a peu. Lexa la regarda partir, s'assurant que sa sœur ne se mette pas en danger comme elle en avait l'habitude. Puis elle se tourna vers la délégation sky kru.

-Quelle est votre réponse, sky kru ?

La voix froide et calme de la commandante claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi d'automne. A la question de la commandante, Clarke se redressa. Elle devait se conduire comme une leader, et laisser ses sentiments personnels de côté. C'était une leçon que la commandante lui avait pris et elle allait s'en servir contre elle.

-Nous acceptons la proposition de devenir le 13ème clan, déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Lexa hocha la tête suite à cette réponse. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre, la commandante était soulagée que le sky kru accepte la proposition. Elle évitait ainsi une guerre et la mort de centaines de personne d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la tête dans laquelle Arya était rentrée un peu plus tôt. D'un signe de tête, elle invita la délégation du ciel à la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la tente ou une immense table ovale se trouvait. Arya était aussi dans la tente, elle ne sembla pas surprise de voir tout le monde y entrer. La jeune sœur s'était assise sur une chaise, ses pieds sur la table entrain de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant sur diverses possibilités pour cette nouvelle alliance.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, heureusement que personnes ne la verraient jamais quand elle était seule avec Arya. Elle perdrait toute crédibilité aux yeux de son peuple, sa sœur n'en faisant qu'a sa tête et elle était rarement capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Combien de fois elle lui avait dit de ne pas se balancer sur sa chaise et de ne pas mettre sur la table. Et combien de fois Indra lui avait dit de ne pas sauter dans ses bras devant tout le village, qu'elle perdait de son autorité. Des centaines de fois, mais à chaque fois qu'Arya voyait la guerrière elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de la personne qui l'avait élevée avec l'aide de sa sœur.

Elle s'avança en direction de sa sœur qui continuait de se balancer sur sa chaise tandis que tout le monde prenait place autour de la table. Elle s'assit à droite de sa sœur tandis qu'Indra prenait place à sa propre droite. Les trois terriennes faisaient face à la délégation du ciel composée de 8 membres. Pourtant si une personne extérieure avait vu la scène c'est bien, sur les trois femmes qu'il aurait misé s'il avait dû choisir un vainqueur dans cette confrontation.

-Peut-on commencer commandante, déclara sèchement Abby.

Le regard que lui jeta la commandante fit déglutir la chancelière du peuple du ciel. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune femme était à la tête de la coalition des 12 clans. Son seul regard arrivait à figer les personnes. La commandante imposait le respect et la crainte malgré son jeune âge. Abby regarda sa fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle et qui ne semblait nullement déstabilisée par la commandante en face d'elle. Clarke semblait au contraire plus que prête à en découdre avec Lexa. Cette dernière reprit d'ailleurs la parole, évitant qu'un silence gênant se mette en place.

-Vous savez quelles sont les conditions pour rentrer dans la coalition. Vous devrez loyauté à Polis et serez en interaction constante avec les autres clans.

Clarke faillit laisser échapper une rire cynique, décidément Lexa arrivait toujours à transformer son discours pour rendre plus acceptable ses choix. Elle parlait de loyauté quand Clarke voyait une soumission, d'interaction quand Clarke voyait de la dépendance, et une nécessité quand Clarke voyait une trahison. Mais la jeune fille se retint de rire, ça n'aurait sans doute pas était très bon pour son peuple qu'elle rit ouvertement de la commandante. Et Clarke avait pris la décision de faire passer son peuple avant tout, comme Lexa l'avait fait avec elle.

-Nous les connaissons commandante, répondit Clarke. Mais qu'est-ce que cela nous apporte à nous ?

Le visage de la commandante resta de marbre mais ses yeux se voilèrent de colère pendant un bref instant. Lexa avait très bien remarqué le ton légèrement cynique de la jeune fille et avait compris le sous-entendu de la question. Néanmoins elle ne se laissa pas démonter, elle était devenue Heda à l'âge de 14ans et personne ne lui avait jamais résisté. Tout ce qui avait essayé était maintenant mort ou soumis à Polis. Elle se redressa néanmoins sur sa chaise, faisant comprendre que c'était elle qui dirigeait. Elle écrasait de sa stature le peuple du ciel et son regard était figé dans celui de Clarke aussi froid qu'une nuit d'hiver.

-Cela vous empêchera de vous faire tuer.

La réponse catégorique de la commandante ne sembla pas satisfaire une partie du peuple du ciel, l'autre s'étant complètement désintéressé de la conversation. C'était le cas de Raven et de Monty qui avait commencé à bidouiller dans un coin avec leurs outils. Pour eux le problème était résolu, ils avaient accepté la proposition de devenir le 13ème clan. Ils étaient maintenant sous la protection de Polis et égaux aux autres clans. Ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité d'une telle réunion qui ne mènerait sans doute à rien, sauf peut-être à mettre en rogne les deux leaders qui se dévisageaient à nouveau. Raven sentit une personne la regardait et leva pour la tête pour voir qu'Arya la fixait. La jeune terrienne avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, elle jouait avec une petite boule que Raven reconnut comme le casse-tête qu'elle lui avait construit il y a quelques semaines. Arya leva suffisamment haut le jouet pour que Raven constate qu'elle avait réussi celui-ci aussi. La mécanicienne ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au sourire arrogant qu'arborait Arya.

La tension commençait à monter entre les personnes qui avaient continué à suivre la réunion. La réponse de la commandante n'avait pas satisfait tout le monde et certainement pas Clarke qui avait encore beaucoup de chose à dire la commandante.

-Comment être sûr que vous ne nous laisserez pas tomber, commandante, demanda la jeune fille. Apres tout la trahison ça vous connait.

Le regard de la commandante resta neutre, après tout elle s'attendait à cette remarque de la part du sky kru. Et c'est le plus calmement du monde qu'elle répondit.

-J'ai sauvé mon peuple, tout comme toi Clarke.

Pendant un instant, Bellamy a bien cru que Clarke allait se jeter sur la commandante. Son visage s'était tordu pendant un bref instant sous l'effet d'un sentiment encore plus fort que la colère. Puis aussi rapidement que cette expression était venue sur le visage de la blonde, elle disparut remplacée par une expression neutre, sans émotion. Elle se redressa dans sa chaise comme l'avait fait précédemment la commandante avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Vous avez sauvé VOTRE peuple, commandante. Pas le mien.

Clarke regardait la commandante dans les yeux, attendant une réponse de sa part. Celle-ci préféra d'abord dévisager tous les sky kru qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Certains semblaient se moquer complétement de la réunion, faisant des gestes qu'ils jugeaient sans doute discret pour parler avec Arya. D'autres avaient hâtes que cette réunion se termine, leurs décisions étant déjà prise. Et d'autres, comme Clarke, n'arrivait pas à dépasser les évènements du Mont Weather. Cette réunion ne rimait à rien, mais Lexa jugeait plus utile que le sky kru s'exprime maintenant, plutôt qu'il conteste son autorité une fois à Polis. Néanmoins Lexa arrivait à bout de patience, la discussion qu'elle devait avoir avec Clarke ne concernait que toutes les deux. La commandante se leva de son siège, toisant de toute sa stature la délégation sky kru. Elle prit alors la parole d'un ton autoritaire.

-En acceptant de devenir le 13ème clan, vous devenez mon peuple!

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle n'avait plus rien à répondre à cela. De toute façon la commandante ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprit déjà.

-Maintenant, nous pouvons continuer cette réunion qui ne mène à rien. Ou vous pouvez profiter de votre dernière soirée ici avant de venir à Polis pour devenir le 13ème clan et ainsi vous assurez un avenir sur terre. tout dépend de vous maintenant.

Clarke ne semblait pas prête à abandonner sa vendetta contre la commandante même si elle ne trouvait pas quoi répondre. Alors que le silence se prolongeait dans la tente, ce fut finalement Marcus qui le rompit. Mettant fin à la tension qui émanait de la pièce.

-Nous serons plus qu'heureux de profiter de cette dernière soirée avec le village de tonDC. Et nous vous suivrons jusqu'à Polis pour devenir le 13ème clan.

La commandante hocha simplement avant qu'un cri de délivrance ne se fasse entendre dans toute salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Arya qui avait les mains en l'air en signe de victoire. La jeune terrienne ne semblait plus tenir en place et le mouvement de balancement de sa chaise semblait s'être accéléré.

-J'ai bien cru que je me fossilisais sur cette chaise.

Alors que la jeune terrienne donnait une autre impulsion sur la table pour pousser sa chaise. Cette dernière dérapa et Arya partit en arrière entrainé par son support. La chaise tomba au sol dans un grand fracas entrainant Arya avec. Une fois le meuble au sol, la fillette roula sur elle-même avant de se remettre sur pied, comme si de rien n'était. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche remettant ses cheveux en place sur ses yeux. Puis elle épousseta sa tenue qui était couverte de poussière suite à sa chute. La jeune terrienne était habillée d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'un tee-shirt plus gris foncé dont les manches atteignaient les coudes. Le col de son haut lui arrivait jusqu'au menton et était ouvert sur le devant laissant voir sa gorge. Arya remit en place sa ceinture de cuir qui tenait son pantalon ainsi que le katana qui était glissé à l'arrière son dos. Elle jeta un regard à la cantonade avant de prendre la parole.

-Bon ben moi j'ai faim. Vous venez ?

Bellamy, que l'estomac tiraillait depuis un moment, se leva d'un bond et emboita le pas à Arya qui sortait de la pièce. Toute la délégation la suivit excepté Clarke qui resta assise à sa place, fixant la commandante. Lexa qui avait voulu partir pour surveiller sa jeune sœur pour éviter qu'elle saccage le village, s'immobilisa en sentant le regard de la fille du ciel. Elle attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit sorti et que le rideau soit retombé pour finalement se tourner vers la leader du peuple du ciel.

-Que veux-tu Clarke ?

La colère s'empara de Clarke qui se leva brusquement de sa chaise la faisant tomber au passage.

-ce que je veux, hurla Clarke. Ce que je veux Lexa se sont des réponses. Comment peux-tu nous dire que nous faisons partie du même peuple alors que tu as abandonné mon peuple au pied de la montagne.

La commandante regarda fixement la fille du ciel, qui laissait enfin éclater sa colère.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas de ce que j'ai fait, Clarke. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, comme toi.

La réponse de la commandante sembla encore plus énervée la fille du ciel qui s'approcha de Lexa rentrant dans son espace personnel comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

-Comme toi, Lexa ! Par ta faute j'ai éliminé tout un peuple, j'ai tué des enfants. Et tout ça c'est ta faute !

La commandante ne sourcilla même pas face à la véhémence de la fille du ciel. Elle avait revêtue son masque d'impassibilité et ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Lexa avait toujours été ainsi, personne ne l'approchait parce que personne ne pouvait voir par-delà le masque qu'elle s'était dressée. Néanmoins elle sentait la colère montait petit à petit en elle, personne ne lui parlait ainsi sans en payer les conséquences. Elle s'approcha de la fille du ciel la dominant des quelques centimètres qu'elle avait en plus.

-Tu es en colère Clarke, mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué les mountains men. Tu l'as fait c'est toi qui a tué ces personnes. Je n'étais pas avec toi à ce moment-là.

La colère fit rage à l'intérieur de Clarke qui voyait seulement sa haine pour la commandante. Elle se jeta sur elle dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir au moins la frapper pour soulager sa colère. Mais avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la commandante l'avait attrapée par sa veste et l'avait plaqué violement contre le rebord de la table. Clarke étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsque le bord de la table entra en contact violemment avec son bas du dos. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible devant la personne qui l'a maintenez maintenant fermement contre le meuble. La jeune fille eut la satisfaction, en relevant la tête, de voir que le masque de la commandante c'était fissuré pour laisser voir la colère qui l'habitait. Néanmoins elle ne put jubiler plus longtemps que la commandante reprit la parole.

-Tu as le sang de ces enfants sur les mains comme nous tous ici. Mais tu l'aurais laissé mourir, Clarke. Parce que tu ne sais pas contrôler tes émotions tu aurais laissé ton peuple la tuer, pour me tuer. Tu aurais laissé ma sœur mourir.

Aussi soudainement que la commandante l'avait attrapé, Lexa lâcha la veste et la fille du ciel du se retenir a la table derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. Clarke la regarda surprise de cet éclat de voix de la part de la commandante. Mais cette dernière faisait déjà demi-tour pour sortir de la tente.

-Lexa… reprit cette fois d'un ton plus doux la sky girl.

La commandante s'immobilisa pour regarder une dernière fois la fille du ciel avant de décréter d'un ton froid et sans équivoque.

-C'est Heda pour vous Clarke kon skai kru.

Elle se retourna puis continua son chemin vers la sortie. Clarke, qui voyait la situation lui échapper complètement, se redressa de la table sur laquelle elle était toujours à moitié avachie avant de reprendre cette fois d'une voix plus ferme.

-je n'ai pas fini, Lexa.

La commandante s'immobilisa devant la tenture qui menait la sortie mais cette fois elle ne se retourna même pas pour répondre.

-Moi j'en ai fini avec toi, Clarke.

Et sur ces paroles, Lexa sortit de la tente.

 **88888888888888888888888**

Lorsque Clarke sorti finalement de la tente, plusieurs minutes après la fin de la discussion avec Lexa, elle eut la surprise de voir l'ambiance détendue qui régnait dans le village. Octavia et Lincoln renouaient lentement mais surement avec Indra. Marcus discutait tranquillement avec quelques grounders qui essayaient de lui apprendre leur langue. Abby était avec Nyko sans doute entrain de parler de remède diverses. Et Arya était avec Bellamy, Monty et Raven entrain de faire le pitre comme elle en avait souvent l'habitude quand la situation n'exigeait pas qu'elle soit sérieuse. Néanmoins le visage de la jeune terrienne devint neutre quand elle aperçût la fille du ciel. Sans attendre elle se dirigea vers elle, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle.

Arya dévisagea Clarke pendant un long moment avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix calme et sure qui rappelait beaucoup la commandante avec qui Clarke venait d'avoir une discussion plutôt mouvementée.

-Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, Clarke.

Face au froncement de sourcils et à l'air d'incompréhension qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la jeune fille blonde, Arya préféra donner plus d'explication.

-Je sais que lorsque Lexa est venue me chercher au camp Jaha, tu aurais laissé les gardes la tuer et moi par la même occasion.

-Je suis dé…

-Ne t'excuses jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Et je te l'ai dit je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais qu'entre Lex' et toi c'est compliqué, pas seulement à cause de sa trahison je sais qu'il y a quelque chose en plus même si je ne sais pas quoi. Les histoires de grand c'est trop compliquées.

Clarke haussa un sourcil face au discours de la petite terrienne. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'Arya avait seulement 7ans mais qu'elle était bien plus mature qu'eux qui n'avaient d'abord connu qu'une vie simple sur l'arche. Arya avait déjà connu la guerre, les blessures, la mort. Mais malgré son attitude parfois très adulte, elle restait une enfant comme le prouver son attitude quand elle se sentait en sécurité. Alors que Clarke se faisait toutes ses réflexions, Arya la saisit par la manche pour la secouer et la faire revenir sur terre avec elle.

-Youhou Clarke, allo l'espace ici la terre.

-Oui oui désolé, tu disais quelque chose.

-je te demandais si tu voulais que je te fasse visiter notre village natal.

Arya secoua la tête un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, lorsque Clarke la regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprises.

-Il faut bien qu'on soit né quelques parts Clarke, même la grande Commandante. Alors le veux-tu, que je te raconte un peu notre histoire.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille hocha la tête de façon positive et commença à suivre la jeune terrienne qui s'était mise à déambuler dans le village.

-Le village de tonDC est divisé en deux parties distinctes. La partie militaire et de stockage qui a été détruit par le missile et cette partie qui correspond à l'endroit où vivent les familles. C'est ici le cœur du village, là où les festivités se passent lorsque le beau temps revient ou lorsqu'une naissance survient.

Clarke qui était absorbée par le récit de la terrienne faillit lui rentrer dedans alors qu'elle s'était immobilisée devant une cabane en bois. Néanmoins la fillette reprit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

-C'est ici que nous sommes nées, dit Arya en désignant la cabane de la tête.

Un mince sourire apparu sur le visage de Clarke alors qu'elle imaginait une petite Lexa sortir de cette même cabane.

-Comment étaient vos parents ?

Clarke se surprit elle-même à poser cette question. Néanmoins Arya y répondit sans hésitation.

-Absents. Ils sont morts seulement quelques semaines après ma naissance, j'en ai aucun souvenir. Mais Lexa les connaissait autant que moi.

Arya s'arrêta quelques secondes dans son récit essayant de se souvenir de comment Lexa avait décrit leurs parents. C'est tout ce lui restait d'eux, pour elle qui ne les avaient jamais connu. Des histoires et des souvenirs d'autres. C'était assez dur de se les imaginer et Arya se demandait constamment comment ils étaient physiquement ou même quelles attitudes ils auraient eu avec elle. Des questions qui resteront sans réponses.

-Je suis dés…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les excuses, Clarke ? Nos parents ont demandé à nos voisins et à leur fille de 13 printemps de s'occuper de Lexa qui venait à peine de naitre. C'est eux qui l'ont élevé puis plus tard quand je suis née à mon tour, ils ont aidé Lexa à prendre soin de moi jusqu'à leur mort il y quelques hivers. Depuis c'est Lexa et leur fille qui veillent sur moi.

Arya s'arrêta cette fois définitivement, ayant fini son récit. Clarke ne savait plus que dire, Arya avait donné beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Un cong interrompit ses pensées alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Elle se mit à courir en direction du bruit en hurlant à l'intention de Clarke.

-A table !

La fille du ciel la suivit plus calmement préférant ne pas courir. Elle arriva après quelques instants sur la place centrale du village qu'elle avait quitté il y a quelques minutes. Néanmoins tout avait été transformé. Des immenses tables s'alignaient sur toute la longueur, des bancs à leur côté. Un immense feu brulait ou de la viande grillait. La majorité des personnes étaient déjà assises, mais Bellamy lui avait réservé une place près du bout de la table. Alors qu'elle s'assit près de la délégation des sky kru, elle remarqua qu'aucun trône ou autre se trouvait en bout de table pour la commandante. Elle fronça les sourcils persuadée que quelqu'un allait se faire tuer ce soir pour cet oubli.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la commandante arriva enfin. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers sa sœur à coté de laquelle elle s'assit en bout de banc. Bien sûr comme la chance était avec Clarke, elle se retrouvait pile en face de Lexa à laquelle elle essayait d'échapper. Pour autant le repas ne commença pas tout de suite, surprenant encore le sky kru qui pensait que le repas commencerait à l'arrivée de la commandante. Mais cette dernière semblait ne pas vouloir jouir de privilège quand elle venait en temps de paix à tonDC. Au bout de quelques minutes, la raison de l'attente fut enfin révélée par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme portant son fils sur ses épaules. Il s'excusa de son retard avant de s'assoir à la place que certains lui avaient réservé. Alors le repas débuta.

Durant tout le dinée, l'humeur fut festive. Les enfants qui avaient rapidement fini leur repas couraient tout autour de la table se pourchassant. Les adultes discutaient calmement entre eux et incluaient volontiers le sky kru. Raven et Monty essayaient d'expliquer le concept de la mécanique à des grounders qui avaient été surpris de voir l'attelle de Raven. Autant dire que la conversation était plus que laborieuse. En somme tout le monde s'amusait, sauf Bellamy et Clarke qui en bout de table ne pouvaient parler qu'à Indra, Lexa et Arya. Même si Arya avait parlé pendant un moment avec le sky kru, cette dernière commençait à fatiguer.

Alors que le repas se terminait les parents de jeunes enfants les ramenèrent chez eux pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Il commençait à être tard, et les jeunes pousses tombaient de fatigue. C'était la même chose pour Arya qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur son banc. Par automatisme, elle s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle sembla hésiter pendant un moment mais des bras vinrent la soulever pour l'assoir sur des genoux. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur et se remit à somnoler.

Lexa sembla hésiter pendant un moment mais quand elle constata que personne n'avait besoin d'Heda ce soir elle se leva entrainant avec elle une Arya à moitié endormi dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la tente qu'on lui avait allouée pour la nuit. Lorsqu'elle entra la chaleur qui y régnait lui fit le plus grand bien. Il commençait à faire froid en cette saison surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Arya s'était d'ailleurs pelotonné contre elle pour bénéficier de la chaleur de la commandante.

Lexa se dirigea vers le lit qui occupait une partie importante de la tente. Elle y déposa Arya qui geignit légèrement lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus les bras de sa sœur. Lexa entreprit d'enlever la ceinture de sa sœur qui maintenait son katana dans son dos. Puis elle lui enleva ses chaussures avant de la glisser sous la couverture. Alors que Lexa se relevait pour se déshabiller à son tour, elle sentit une main lui saisir son poignet.

-Je peux avoir une histoire Lex'.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lexa qui reconnaissait bien sa sœur qui ne dormait jamais sans son histoire. D'un même mouvement elle enleva à son tour ses chaussures, son épaulette et le haut de son armure ainsi que son long manteau. Elle s'allongea sur le lit à côté de sa sœur qui vint se coller à elle.

-Laquelle veux-tu, lui demanda-t-elle.

-celle de l'homme qui mit 10ans à rentrer chez lui.

-Ulysse.

Arya hocha légèrement la tête de manière positive alors Lexa commença.

-A une époque lointaine de la nôtre dans une contrée tout aussi lointaine, un homme avait participé au siège de la ville de Troie. Ulysse souhaitait rentrer dans sa patrie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis 10 longues années. Néanmoins, on dit qu'il avait offensé le dieu de la mer, Poséidon. Ce dernier refusa qu'Ulysse rentre un jour chez lui et dressa sur son chemin des dizaines de catastrophe et de monstres. Mais Ulysse surmonta tous ces obstacles et au bout de 10ans il revit finalement sa femme et son fils qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandi.

Lexa avait abrégé l'histoire quand elle avait vu que sa sœur dormait déjà à point fermé. Elle voulut se lever pour aller préparer l'expédition de demain jusqu'à Polis, mais la fatigue la rattrapa. Finalement elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit tout aussi vite que sa sœur quelques instants auparavant, oubliant de se mettre sous la couverture emporté trop rapidement par le sommeil.

 **8888888888888888888888888**

Sur la place centrale du village, Clarke avait assisté au départ de la commandante mais n'avait pas bougé. Elle pensait la voir revenir après, mais quand elle constata que la commandante semblait rester avec sa sœur dans sa tente, elle se leva. Seule Bellamy remarqua que la blonde sortait de table mais il ne l'en empêcha pas. Clarke se dirigea vers la tente qu'elle savait être celle pour la commandante. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée, hésitant à rentrer de peur de déranger Lexa, ou pire de la surprendre entrain de se changer. A cette pensée, elle se sentit rougir et secoua la tête pour sortir cette idée de son esprit. Néanmoins elle rentra quand même, elle voulait finir cette conversation qu'elle avait eu plutôt avec la commandante mais que cette dernière avait écourté.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Clarke fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle pensait que la commandante allée lui sauter à la gorge d'entrer ainsi dans sa tente mais cette dernière semblait vide. Clarke balaya la tente du regard avant de finalement trouver ou était la commandante. Elle reconnut le lit sur lequel s'était étendu Lexa lorsqu'elle préparait leur invasion du Mont Weather. Clarke s'en approcha suffisamment pour constater qu'Arya dormait profondément collée contre Lexa qui dormait tout aussi profondément.

Clarke ne put se résoudre à réveiller la commandante pour finir cette conversation, elle semblait si fatiguée. Lexa semblait beaucoup plus frêle sans son armure, seulement en tee-shirt à manche longue et en pantalon. Clarke se dirigea vers une commode sur laquelle trônait diverses couvertures. Elle en prit une avant de retourner vers le lit. Elle déplia la couverture. Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants et regarda le tissu dans ses mains. Puis finalement elle le déposa sur le corps endormi de Lexa, se demandant à elle-même pourquoi elle faisait. Elle était sensée la détester, et c'était le cas. Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait vu Lexa endormie et vulnérable, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Clarke se redressa après avoir posé la couverture et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de sortir de la tente, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Lexa et Arya.

-Bonne nuit…Lexa.

Et elle sortit.

* * *

 **Notre plus grande gloire n'est point de tomber, mais de savoir nous relever chaque fois que nous tombons.**

 **Confucius**

* * *

 _Oui oui j'avais bien dit que publierai hier, mais la connexion à internet a eut la brillante idée de me lâcher. j'ai bien cru que j'allais passer mon ordi par la fenêtre mais ça aurait été dommage j'aurai perdu tout le chapitre. heureusement que la connexion est revenue pour que je publie aujourd'hui._

 _Avant de passer aux reviews je vais faire une petite minute culture. j'ai oublié de le faire pour le chapitre 2 et 3 donc on va remonter un peu en arrière. Dans le chapitre 2 j'évoque l'étoile du Nord ou étoile polaire. je n'ai pas pris cette étoile par hasard car son nom latin est polaris. ceux qui ont vu la saison 3 de the100 comprendront ou je veux en venir, pour le reste je ne vais pas vous spoiler, ce serait méchant. J'ai donné un nom au cheval de Lexa, Zarrock. Tout comme le prénom Arya ce nom sort des livres eragon. Pour la précision Zarrock est le nom de l'épée, tandis qu'Arya est le nom de l'elfe. Et pour terminer dans ce chapitre j'ai utilisé la réplique "ne t'excuses jamais c'est un signe de faiblesse". oui plus jeune j'étais bien un fan de NCIS enquête spéciale. et c'est bien de la qu'elle est tirée. Voila pour la minute culture, place au review._

 _Regina lily Swan: Je pense que l'attitude de Clarke même si elle est justifiée ne convient pas à un leader. et c'est bien ça le problème, elle est le leader de son peuple mais elle est aussi une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. et elle doit prendre des responsabilités, gérer son clan alors que dans sa tète c'est le bazars parce que les sentiments et la trahison de Lexa se mélangent. mais elle va surmonter tout ça, enfin je crois (j'en dit pas plus ;) ). Pour lexa, s'occuper d'un enfant est pas une chose facile alors quand en plus il est malade et qu'il nécessite de l'attention 24h/24 c'est hard. mais quand en plus tu dois gérer 12 clans, ça devient pire qu'un marathon. mais c'est Lexa, on parle de la commandante des 12 clans et d'une guerrière super baddas, elle va s'en sortir. j'espère que se face à face t'auras plus. je voulais éviter que comme souvent se soit Clarke qui soit en colère et Lexa qui dise rien. la c'est l'inverse, c'est Clarke qui est remise en question sur son attitude et Lexa qui s'énerve. je trouve ça plus marrant._

 _Jessie943: Je dirai plus une Clarke qui aurait du éviter de menacer Arya et qui aurait mieux fait de pas toucher à la commandante. mais bon je te dois te l'accorder elle a plus de répondant que la majorité des personnes face à Lexa, même si pour le moment elle vient de se faire moucher. mais notre Clarke n'en a pas fini ;)._

 _hedalexalycia: Ah non pas du tout une menace! j'ai peur je vais aller me terrer dans un bunker sans électricité, tu n'auras plus de chapitre et se sera ta faute nah. oui je suis d'humeur enfantine aujourd'hui et alors! Je dirai que pour le premier round, c'es pour lexa. je déteste quand on voit une Lexa soumise à Clarke. on parle de la commandante des 12 clans, c'est pas n'importe qui quand même. elle est pas arrivée à son poste en baissant les yeux et en se laissant marcher sur les pieds. Et pour ta réponse ça y est je sais qui seront les méchants, mais tu sauras pas qui pour l'instant. seul moi le sait. AHAHAH je suis sadique. je crois que j'ai 5ans d'age mental c'est officiel. Ah et aussi merci des compliments c'est toujours aussi sympa._

 _: Ben aujourd'hui on est dimanche comme il y a une semaine. Les vacances t'ont décalé avoue?! Mais c'est plus marrant quand elle se déteste, au moins elle s'hurle dessus, elle se fight et à la fin...ah ben non tu sauras pas la fin. pas d'autospoile quand même. On sait toute que Lexa l'a fait pour une bonne raison, mais faut que Clarke digère la trahison avant. elle est juste lente à assimiler mais ça viendra._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ce fut la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la tenture de l'entrée de la tente qui réveilla Clarke. La jeune fille se leva du lit qu'elle partageait avec sa mère. Les terriens avaient monté des tentes pour le peuple du ciel mais il devait à dormir à deux dedans. Clarke enfila sa veste qu'elle avait quittée après être rentrée de la tête de Lexa. Elle mit aussi ses chaussures avant de sortir de la tente, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère toujours endormi.

L'air frais de l'extérieur fit frissonner Clarke qui sortait tout juste de la chaleur des couvertures. Il devait être encore plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Le soleil se levait tout juste. La rosée et la brume du matin se confondait encore englobant le village dans une atmosphère hors du temps. Les quelques personnes réveillées semblaient préparer le départ pour Polis. C'était majoritairement des guerriers, même si certains enfants lèvent tôt joués déjà dehors sous l'œil de leurs parents sans doute tirés de force de leurs lits bien chaud.

Clarke se mit à déambuler dans le village. L'hiver serait bientôt là, le souffle de la jeune fille se cristallisait en un nuage de vapeur. Clarke se mit à fixer le ciel, il était de couleur orangé avec le lever de soleil. C'était le premier hiver que le sky kru allait passer sur terre, pourtant Clarke ne se souciait pas de savoir si son peuple allait survivre au froid. Ils avaient maintenant l'aide des grounder et du village de tonDC qui allait leur permettre de passer la saison froide et leur apprendre à cultiver les champs. Tout ce que Clarke voyait c'était la brume qui s'enroulait tout autour des arbres de la foret. Et le givre sur le sol qui faisait briller le sentier en terre battu du village.

Absorbé par la contemplation du paysage, Clarke ne vit pas la plaque de givre. Elle posa le pied dessus et se sentit glisser. Elle serait surement tombée par terre d'une manière peu gracieuse si une main ne l'avait pas saisi pour l'empêcher de se rétamer. Elle sentit quelqu'un tirer sur son bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds, avant de la lâcher.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Clarke kon skai kru.

Clarke se retourna à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle avait reconnue. La commandante se tenait droite devant elle, son armure revêtue même si son épaulette manquait à l'appel. Clarke sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, elle ne savait pas si c'était de rage de voir la commandante devant elle de si bon matin, ou de douleur que Lexa l'appelle par son titre complet plutôt que par son prénom comme elle le faisait avant.

Néanmoins Clarke n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que la commandante faisait déjà demi-tour pour retourner vers le centre du village. La fille du ciel attendait toujours de pouvoir enfin finir cette conversation avec la commandante et elle saisit l'occasion d'être seule avec la terrienne.

-Je suis désolée.

La commandante se retourna vers la fille du ciel, une expression neutre sur son visage et c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle prit la parole.

-ne t'excuses jamais, c'est…

-un signe de faiblesse, je sais. Arya l'a déjà dit.

Lexa fronça les sourcils à la mention de sa sœur. Mais ne dit rien attendant que Clarke continue.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Arya. Je n'aurai pas dû mettre sa vie en danger.

A la mention de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu la veille, le visage de la commandante de ferma d'avantage et sa mâchoire se contracta sous l'effet de la contrariété.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit cette conversation est terminée, Clarke. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Et sur ces paroles, Lexa se retourna pour reprendre son chemin. Néanmoins elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une main lui saisit le poignet pour la retenir. Lexa sentit la colère l'envahir, personne ne la toucher sans son consentement. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle se retourna prête à en découdre avec la sky girl, la proximité avec cette dernière l'a déstabilisa plus qu'elle ne le montra.

-Tu as peut-être dit tout ce que tu avais à dire mais pas moi.

Clarke sembla remarquer qu'elle tenait toujours le poignet de la commandante car elle le lâcha d'un geste plutôt brusque. Cependant la commandante ne sembla pas bouger attendant patiemment que la fille du ciel prenne enfin la parole. Cette dernière passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux incertaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire à Lexa. Après quelques instants, Clarke prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-tu avais raison, hier. C'est vrai c'est moi qui ait tué les mountain men. C'est moi qui aie appuyé sur ce levier qui les a tous condamné. Mais je n'aurai pas eu à le faire si tu ne m'avais pas trahi, si tu avais suivit le plan. Si…

-Je te l'avais dit, Clarke, les plans ne durent jamais longtemps pendant une bataille. On m'a fait une offre que je ne pouvais refuser.

Clarke sentit la colère montait en elle, face à l'attitude désinvolte et calme de la commandante qui l'horripilait. Mais ce fut calmement qu'elle reprit quand même.

-Est-ce que tu y as toujours pensé, Lexa, à me trahir. A m'abandonner au pied de cette montagne.

L'expression de Lexa sembla montrer un certain trouble pendant quelques instants avant que son expression neutre ne revienne. C'était comme lorsque qu'on jette une pierre dans un lac, pendant quelques instant la surface est troublée mais à la fin elle retrouve toujours cette aspect calme qui peut cacher bien des turbulences. C'était cette métaphore qui venait à l'esprit de Clarke quand elle voyait le masque de la commandante.

-ca a toujours été une possibilité, oui.

Clarke sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge après la réponse de la commandante. Ainsi donc tout ce qu'elle pensait était vrai. Lexa l'avait manipulé depuis le début. Tous ses regards, tous ses gestes…le baisé. Tout ça n'était qu'un stratagème pour libérer son peuple. La colère envahit Clarke mais cette fois la jeune fille semblait plus résigner qu'autre chose. Lexa l'avait eu du début à la fin. Et c'est une voix quasiment brisé qu'elle dit.

-Alors tout était faux, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Tout ce que tu as fait ?

Lexa sentit son cœur se serrait face à la détresse de la blonde et c'est presque instinctivement qu'elle se rapprocha d'elle. Mais elle s'immobilisa lorsque Clarke recula pour maintenir l'espace entre elle et qu'elle hurla d'une voix chargée de colère.

-Répond ! Rien n'était vrai n'est-ce pas ? Ta proposition de venir à Polis, Costia, le…le baisé.

Sa voix se brisa à nouveau sur le dernier mot. Clarke se maudissait de sa propre faiblesse. En plus d'apprendre que Lexa l'avait dupé depuis le début, elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler face à tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. La voix de la commandante la tira de ses sombres pensées et la surprit.

-Tout était vrai Clarke. Tout.

La commandante prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer

-Je voulais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi à Polis après le Mont Weather. Cos..Costia a vraiment été tué par ma faute. Et…et je voulais vraiment t'embrasser.

-Tu m'as embrassé et ensuite tu m'as trahi et je suis sensée te croire sur parole.

-je te l'ai dit, Clarke. L'amour est une faiblesse.

Et sur ces paroles, Lexa se retourna et reprit la direction du centre du village. Clarke mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à assimiler ce que les dernières paroles de Lexa voulaient vraiment dire. Lexa avait déjà fait une dizaine de mètres quand Clarke reprit la parole, criant presque pour se faire entendre.

-ça ne change rien commandante, tu m'as trahi. Les relations que nous aurons se limiteront à nos rôles politiques.

-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, Clarke kon skai kru déclara d'une voix calme Lexa.

Elle se retourna pour de bon et disparut de la vue de Clarke en tournant à l'angle d'une cabane.

 **888888888888888888888888**

Clarke se tenait devant l'immense animal qui devait lui servir de monture jusqu'à Polis. La jeune fille n'était jamais montée à cheval en même temps elle voyait comment ils auraient pu galoper dans l'arche alors qu'eux même avaient déjà du mal à courir. Mais la maintenant elle se demandait bien comment elle allait monter sur le dos de cet animal plus grand quelle.

Heureusement pour elle, la fille du ciel ne semblait pas être la seule en difficulté, puisque la quasi-totalité de la délégation des sky kru regardait les chevaux d'un œil méfiant. Seule Octavia, à qui Lincoln avait appris à monter, trôner déjà fièrement sur son cheval bai. Les guerriers grounders qui les accompagnaient, étaient eux aussi en place et regardaient la délégation du peuple du ciel un brin d'amusement dans les yeux.

Clarke poussa un profond soupir désabusé, ils allaient devoir demander de l'aide aux terriens s'ils voulaient éviter d'aller à pied à Polis. Elle s'apprêta à parler quand une voix lui parvint de derrière son dos, pas assez forte pour que le reste l'entende mais suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle disait.

-mets ton pied droit dans l'étrier,

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

-attrape le pommeau de la selle avec tes deux mains et propulse-toi.

Encore une fois Clarke fit ce qu'on lui disait, et elle se retrouva sur le dos de l'animal. Certes d'une manière peu gracieuse sans doute mais au moins elle y était. Alors qu'elle cherchait encore à garder son équilibre sur la bête, elle vit la commandante passer devant elle. Elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, et Clarke sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Pourquoi l'aider à monter si après elle l'ignore royalement. La conversation qu'elles avaient eu le matin même lui revint en pleine figure. Elles avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, que leur relation s'arrêterait à la diplomatie. Ca éviterait tout conflit et déception des deux côtés. Cependant la semi révélation de Lexa à son égard, l'avait plus chamboulé qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle lui avait dit, certes de manière détourné, qu'elle l'aimait. Enfin c'était du passé visiblement car la brune semblait être passé à autre chose très rapidement vu la facilité avec laquelle elle gérait la situation.

Lexa monta facilement sur son immense cheval noir et se retourna pour observer tous les cheveux autour d'elle. Elle regarda ses guerriers dressaient sur leurs destriers puis le peuple du ciel désespérément au sol. Ironique quand on pensait qu'ils venaient du ciel. La seule qui était sur son cheval était Clarke qu'elle avait aidé à monter. Lexa n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aider la jeune fille. Pourtant c'était contraire à leurs accords tacites qu'elles avaient passé il y a même pas une heure. C'était contraire à toutes les règles qui régissaient sa vie. SES règles. Elle ne pouvait pas être proche de la sky girl, et Clarke ne le voulait surement pas. Apres tout elle les avait abandonnés, même si elle avait ses raisons. Des raisons pour lesquelles elle aurait abandonné bien plus que le sky kru si elle avait dû.

La tête de Lexa se tourna automatiquement vers le cheval noir, jumeau du sien, qui attendait patiemment son propriétaire. Elle était toujours en retard, c'était un fait accompli. Si ça avait été une autre personne, elle l'aurait sans doute balancé du haut d'une tour pour l'avoir fait attendre. Mais là c'était sa sœur. Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant que sa sœur arrive. Elle déboula calmement dans le camp, et se dirigea directement vers sa monture. Arya monta d'un mouvement souple sur sa monture, pourtant bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle se redressa et fixa l'assemblée de ses prunelles noires.

Apres plusieurs minutes encore, la totalité du sky kru réussit à monter sur leurs chevaux plus ou moins élégamment. La palme revenant à Bellamy qui avait trop poussé sur étrier et c'était retrouvé à faire un tour complet du dos du cheval pour finalement retomber lourdement de l'autre côté. Apres une flopée de juron, le jeune homme arriva finalement à monter sous les rires de Raven et de sa jeune sœur. Bellamy leur lança un regard noir à toute les deux avant de sourire à son tour.

Le cortège se mit alors en route, les guerriers grounders ouvrant la marche puis la délégation sky kru et enfin Lexa et Arya qui fermaient la marche. Alors que les deux terriennes sortaient du village, elles adressèrent toutes deux un signe de tête à Indra qui restait sur place. Lexa tourna ensuite sa tête vers Arya, dont l'attitude froide et renfermée ne lui correspondait pas. Le visage sans émotion de sa sœur, lui confirma que le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée l'avait déstabilisé plus qu'elle ne voulait vraiment le montrer.

La commandante rapprocha son cheval de celui de sa sœur, suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de cette dernière qui tourna son visage vers elle. Les yeux noirs comme la nuit fixèrent les yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Les deux sœurs se fixèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, attendant que la première cède enfin. Ce fut finalement Arya qui abandonna en passant une main dans ses cheveux tirant les mèches lui tombaient habituellement dans les yeux. Cela permit à Lexa de voir d'avantage la cicatrice qui parait l'œil de sa sœur.

-Je vais bien Lex', ne t'en fais pas.

Le regard qui lui renvoya Lexa fit comprendre à la plus jeune des deux qu'elle pouvait bluffer beaucoup de monde mais pas elle.

-c'est toujours la même chose. Je suis de retour là-bas et je les vois se faire vider de leur sang encore et encore. Jour après jour.

-c'est terminé Arya, ils ont été vaincu.

-Ce n'est pas terminer pour eux, Lex'. Eux ils ne reviendront jamais, ils sont morts.

Et sur ces paroles, Arya accéléra légèrement le pas de son cheval pour distancer sa sœur et mettre fin à la conversation. Lexa poussa un léger soupir, personne n'arrivait à avoir le dernier mot avec Arya. C'est une tête de mule, plus que Lexa ne l'avait jamais été dans sa jeunesse. La commandante sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle et elle releva la tête pour constater que Clarke la dévisageait. La fille du ciel ralentit la cadence pour se poster à côté de la commandante. Lexa la regarda faire sans rien dire, même si le regard qu'elle jeta à la sky girl en aurait déstabilisé plus d'un. Néanmoins, Clarke fit comme si de rien n'était et entama la conversation.

-Arya va mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Clarke.

Le ton cassant de la commandante blessa Clarke, mais elle prit sur elle pour ne pas hurler sur Lexa.

-Je me….On se fait du souci pour elle, Lexa. Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher cela.

-C'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle Clarke, à personne d'autre.

Et sur ses paroles, forts réjouissantes, la commandante talonna sa monture prenant la tête du cortège.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

C'est ainsi que se déroula le reste du trajet pendant la journée, dans une humeur massacrante. Clarke avait envi d'étripé tout le monde et particulièrement Lexa. Arya ne parlait à personne et était murée derrière son masque de froideur. Et Lexa fidèle à elle-même n'affichait aucune émotion.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant, la lune haute dans le ciel leur permettait de s'éclairer même à travers les branches des arbres, qui avaient perdu leurs feuilles depuis maintenant. Lexa avait tenu à continuer malgré la nuit tombante et l'état de fatigue du sky kru peu habitué à monter à cheval. Elle voulait rentrer à Polis au plus vite, afin d'intégrer le peuple du ciel à la coalition. Tant qu'il ne serait pas officiellement dans la coalition, il serait encore en danger.

Au vue du rythme actuel, il serait à Polis le lendemain dans la soirée. S'ils avançaient un peu plus vite peut être en fin d'après-midi ce qui lui permettrait d'organiser une réunion le jour même. Lexa trépignait d'impatience, elle aurait pu être à Polis vers midi mais elle devait freiner ses ardeurs. Sous ses jambes, Zarrock trépignait lui aussi, le cheval n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller aussi lentement plus habitué au course de vitesse. Lexa sentit un autre cheval s'approcher d'elle. La commandante se tourna légèrement pour constater que sa sœur l'avait rejoint.

-je sais que t'es à bout de patience Lex'. Mais ils ne peuvent pas aller plus vite.

Arya flatta l'encolure de son cheval qui s'agita sous elle, signe d'une allure trop lente, qui ne lui convenait pas non plus. Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de la commandante.

-Eux aussi ils en ont assez dit-elle en désignant les deux chevaux.

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit tandis qu'Arya se mit à bailler ouvertement et se frotta les yeux de sommeil. Rapidement la jeune fille se mit à piquer du nez sur son cheval.

De l'autre côté du cortège, Clarke et Bellamy observaient les deux terriennes en tête. Clarke pestait contre la commandante qui ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter leur journée de torture. Tandis que Bellamy était en colère pour une tout autre raison.

-Arya va se casser la figure si ça continue, elle dort quasiment sur son cheval. La commandante veut donc tellement revoir sa capitale qu'elle va tuer sa sœur pour.

La voix de Bellamy qui s'approchait plus d'un grondement que d'une voix humaine fit tourner la tête de Clarke vers lui. Un léger silence se fit entre les deux sky people qui regardaient les deux chevaux dont la robe se confondait avec l'obscurité.

-Je ne pense pas que Lexa va tuer sa sœur.

De la tête Clarke désigna la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Lexa avait finalement saisit Arya par la taille et l'avait installé sur sa monture pour qu'elle ne tombe pas en dormant. Ses deux bras lui servant de garde-fou. La jeune terrien se resserra contre sa sœur et se couvrit de la cape de voyage que cette dernière avait revêtue, comme tous les membres de l'expédition. Rapidement Arya s'endormit pour de bon, le bras de Lexa passé sous sa tête pour la retenir.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi pendant encore environ une heure, Arya endormit dans les bras de sa sœur. Puis Lexa stoppa le cortège et descendit d'un son cheval. Ses guerriers l'imitèrent et mirent pieds à terre à leur tour. Le sky kru mit plus longtemps à descendre, leurs corps endoloris par la journée de chevauchée. Ils suivirent néanmoins le reste du groupe sans rechigner, qui se dirigeait vers un espace vide à peu près circulaire non loin du chemin qu'ils suivaient auparavant.

Les terriens avaient déjà attaché leurs chevaux à une branche et s'affairaient à faire bruler un feu. Ramassant du bois suffisamment sec pour tenir toute la nuit, tandis qu'un autre s'évertuer à frotter deux bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre. Clarke se dirigea vers une branche de l'arbre et y attacha à son tour son cheval bientôt imité par tout le monde. Quand ils eurent finalement réussi à accrocher les sangles à la branche malgré leurs doigts gelés, ils retournèrent vers le feu qui brulait au centre du cercle fait par leurs affaires.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence fourbu de cette journée ardue. Les grounder qui n'étaient pas de garde se roulèrent dans leurs couvertures sommaires et s'endormirent aussitôt, habitué à ses conditions de voyage. Le froid n'était pas un problème pour eux. Pour le peuple du ciel, c'était une toute autre histoire. Octavia avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de Lincoln, qui la réchauffait en la serrant contre elle. Pour le reste ils claquaient des dents et essayaient de se réchauffer comme ils pouvaient. Frottant leurs mains engourdies par le froid l'une contre l'autre.

Raven tira une grimace de douleur, le froid faisait ressortir la douleur constante de sa jambe. Elle se frotta son mollet, espérant faire disparaitre un peu cette sensation de tiraillement qui la gênait. Elle desserra aussi légèrement son attelle qui lui permettait de bouger sa jambe. La jeune fille sentit une présence s'assoir à côté d'elle et releva la tête pour voir la plus âgée des Griffin à côté d'elle. Raven ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'exaspération, face au comportement de la docteur.

-je vais bien Abby, ne vous en faites pas.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air, Raven.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

-Je n'avais juste pas prévu qu'il ferait aussi froid, sérieux on se les caille ici.

Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la chancelière, dont les traits ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Clarke. Mais son sourire disparu lorsque son regard se posa sur la commandante, assise de l'autre côté du feu qui serrait Arya contre elle. Abby ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de la commandante terrienne. Son abandon au pied du Mont Weather la pousserait à croire qu'elle était une personne sans cœur mais son attitude avec sa sœur l'a poussé maintenant à croire qu'elle cachait juste très bien ses émotions.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard sur elle, Lexa releva la tête en direction de la chancelière. Abby fut surprise de la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses iris vertes leur donnant une lueur presque orangée. Les flammes dansaient sur le côté de son visage exposé au feu, traçant des ombres et des lumières sur le teint halé de la commandante. Lui donnant une lueur presque irréelle.

Abby n'était pas la seule à dévisager la commandante. Un peu plus loin du reste du groupe, Clarke regardait Lexa intensément. La fille du ciel était tout aussi frigorifiée que les reste du groupe, mais elle ne le sentait pas trop absorbée par ses réflexions. La discussion qu'elles avaient eu la veille et le matin même tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Rester cantonnées à leurs rôles politiques semblait compromis, en tout cas pour elle. Dès que la commandante était dans les parages, Clarke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce pincement au cœur et d'enfin se sentir en sécurité.

Ce fut la voix de sa mère qui tira Clarke de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vers sa mère qui regardait, comme elle, la commandante sembla attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas. Face au silence de la brune, Abby reposa sa question cette fois d'une voix plus forte.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Arya avant que nous la trouvions ?

Toute l'attention des sky kru était maintenant tournée vers la commandante qui tardait un regard sombre vers la matriarche du groupe. Néanmoins elle ne répondit pas, peu encline à la confession. Son regard noir aurait découragé plus d'un, mais Clarke tenait son entêtement de quelqu'un. Et malheureusement pour la commandante, c'était de sa mère.

-Nous avons le droit de savoir, commandante. C'est nous qui avons pris soin d'elle.

Lexa sembla réfléchir un court instant, regardant sa sœur toujours endormi dans ses bras. Même si elle le dirait jamais, Lexa était reconnaissante au peuple du ciel d'avoir pris soin d'Arya. Mais elle n'avait de rendre des comptes à personne. Son regard se releva vers celui d'Abby qui la dévisageait toujours, et répondit finalement à la question

-Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que c'est fini. Les responsables ont payé.

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la main levée de Lexa la coupa, étouffant les paroles de la docteur.

-Vous devriez dormir, nous arriverons à Polis demain dans la soirée.

Le ton autoritaire fit comprendre que la discussion était close et qu'il vaudrait mieux écouter la commandante. Ils s'allongèrent à même le sol sur leur paillasse qui les séparait du sol froid. Ils s'enroulèrent dans leur couverture, se serrant les uns des autres pour se protéger des températures qui abrogeaient du zéro.

Avant de s'allonger à son tour, Clarke se retourna pour voir la commandante qui n'avait pas bougé. Cette dernière était toujours assise devant le feu, fixant les flammes. Clarke hésita un cours instant avant de se lever pour finalement s'assoir à ses côtés. Lexa ne bougea même pas quand la jeune fille se mit à côté d'elle.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, Clarke.

-J'y vais, Lexa. Tu ne dors pas ?

Un sourire en coin apparu brièvement sur le visage de Lexa, avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Lexa contrôle toi, tu as des règles et tu les respectes.

-Je suis de garde Clarke kon skai kru.

Face au changement de ton de la commandante, Clarke préféra arrêter la conversation et se coucha à son tour. Elle resta néanmoins à côté de Lexa, étant trop fatiguer pour rejoindre l'autre côté du feu. Apres plusieurs fois à se retourner dans tous les sens pour trouver une position à la fois confortable et chaude. Clarke entendit un léger soupir à sa droite, avant de sentir une autre couverture la recouvrir.

Clarke se retourna pour voir la commandante assise prêt d'elle, sans sa couverture. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir froid, ses yeux fixant les flammes tous les sens en alertes au cas où quelqu'un s'approcherait d'eux.

-Merci, murmura Clarke avant de s'endormir cette fois pour de bon.

Lexa fit mine de ne rien entendre, attendant patiemment d'être sur que Clarke soit endormir pour détourné ses yeux du feu. Quand elle fut sur que la fille du ciel dormait à poing fermé, Lexa s'autorisa à regarder la jeune fille endormit à ses côtés ? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son visage paisible pendant qu'elle dormait.

-Bonne nuit Clarke, murmura la commandante.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque Clarke sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule pour la réveiller. Elle émit un grognon de mécontentement d'être ainsi tiré de son sommeil, mais ouvrit quand même les yeux pour voir deux onyx la fixaient.

-T'es pas du matin n'est-ce pas Clarke ?

Clarke se redressa en position assise, sous les yeux légèrement amusés d'Arya. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, remettant en place ses mèches blondes. Clarke tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour constater que la majorité des personnes étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Même les grounder semblaient ne pas avoir une bonne nuit au vu de leur trait tiraient par la fatigue.

-Tu as bien dormir gamine ?

Arya poussa un profond soupir face au surnom que tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour lui donner. Elle s'assit à coté de Clarke fixant à son tour le camp qui s'éveillait.

-J'ai dormi, c'est déjà ça. Je me suis réveillée il y a un moment déjà, mais ça va-t'en fais pas.

-un autre cauchemar

L'enfant ne lui répondit même pas se contentent de la fixer

-Ou est Lexa ? demande finalement Clarke

-Elle s'occupe des chevaux, je l'ai réveillée en m'agitant.

Clarke tourna la tête vers l'endroit où les chevaux se trouvaient pour constater que la majorité était scellée et prêt pour le voyage. Elle aperçut la commandante de dos s'occupant de son immense cheval noir auquel elle flattait l'encolure. Elle détourna précipitamment la tête quand elle remarqua qu'elle fixait la commandante. Clarke se mit à manger sa ration sans grande faim, trop fatigué pour prêter attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Finalement après seulement 15minutes, ils purent repartir sur leurs montures. Clarke était courbaturée de partout de sa chevauchée de la veille, et une journée identique l'attendait. Pourtant elle ne se plaint pas et avança au pas en silence. Apres quelques minutes, elle sentit un cheval à ses côtés qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le cheval noir de la commandante se dressait à ses côtés, surprenant Clarke qui s'attendait à ce que Lexa mette de la distance entre elles. Pourtant c'est bien elle qui venait de se placer à ses côtés, sans être forcée.

-redresse-toi, Clarke ca soulagera ton dos. Et lâche tes jambes, ton cheval sait ce qu'il fait.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lexa repartait déjà prendre la tête du cortège, à côté de sa sœur.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi toute la journée dans une humeur morose. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour manger, préférant un en-cas rapide sur les chevaux. C'est ainsi qu'ils débouchèrent sur une immense clairière sous le soleil couchant. Les guerriers tout autour d'eux trépignaient d'impatience sachant qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à la maison. En effet sous la lumière du coucher de soleil, on apercevait à un ou deux kilomètres, une immense ville dont les hautes murailles se dessinaient sous la lumière.

Le peuple du ciel n'arrivait pas à détacher leurs regards de la ville. Polis semblait briller de mille feux sous le soleil couchant. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Lexa, cette dernière lui avait bien dit que Polis la ferait changer d'avis sur les terriens. Alors qu'ils contemplaient toujours la ville, ils entendirent un grand bruit de cavalcade. Les terriens n'avaient pas pu tenir plus lointain, ils étaient partis au grand galop sur la plaine direction Polis. Ils furent vite rattrapés par une Arya qui n'en pouvait plus de ces deux journées passées au pas.

Lexa hésita un instant avant de partit à un trot léger afin que la délégation la suive à une allure plus rapide que le pas. Elle aurait voulu pendant un instant partir au galop elle aussi, mais elle se devait de rester au côté de la délégation. Son rôle de Heda l'y obligeait. Rapidement elle vit revenir un autre cheval noir qui se mit à trotter à ses côtés.

-Allez, tu viens Lex'.

Lexa hocha négativement de tête, ne pouvant pas abandonner son rôle de Heda même pour partir galoper avec sa sœur. Arya comprenant les raisons qui animaient sa sœur se retourna sur son cheval pour pouvoir parler à son interlocuteur.

-Lincoln, tu peux les mener jusqu'à Polis.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de façon affirmative et Arya se retourna vers sa sœur.

-Ste plait Lex'.

Arya se mit à faire sa mine de chien battu qu'elle magnait si bien. Lexa ne pouvait résister à la moue de sa sœur et qui d'ailleurs le savait très bien. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant qu'Arya pousse un cri de victoire.

-Allez Brisingr, on y va.

Et Arya partit au galop, rapidement suivit de Lexa.

La délégation assista à la course entre les deux sœurs, un léger sourire sur les lèvres quand ils comprirent que même la grande Heda ne pouvait pas résister à Arya. Les chevaux filaient à une allure folle, sautant les obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur passage. Faisant des boucles pour se maintenir à une distance raisonnable de la délégation. Les deux cavalières étaient quasiment couchées sur leur monture pour avoir le plus de vitesse possible. Elles se penchaient le plus possible pour prendre les virages, dans un ballet plaisant pour les yeux.

Finalement alors que la délégation du peuple du ciel arrivait près de l'entrée de Polis les deux chevaux les rejoignirent. La commandante avait repris son visage sérieux tandis qu'Arya affichait un petit air victorieux. Elle se plaça à coté de Bellamy qui regardait l'immense muraille de pierre qui entourait Polis.

-Tu l'as gagné ?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai gagné, je suis la meilleure.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'arrogance de l'enfant. Mais son rire se tarit rapidement reportant son attention sur l'immense muraille qui se dressait à plus d'une dizaine de mètre au-dessus de sa tête. Le mur fait en immense pierre grise taillée en bloc épais, l'impressionnant d'avantage maintenant qu'ils étaient encore plus prorche. Ils semblaient infranchissables.

-C'est toujours aussi impressionnant la première fois.

Bellamy se tourna vers Arya un air surpris sur le visage.

-Que la première fois ?

-Non en fait tout le temps. Alors es-tu près à découvrir mon monde Bellamy kon sky kru.

Arya fit avancer son cheval et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils franchirent l'immense porte de Polis ouverte en ces temps de paix.

* * *

les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais

Oscar Wilde

* * *

Bon ça y est c'est décidé mon jour de publication c'est le dimanche et plus le samedi. j'ai jamais le temps de publier le samedi. donc nous sommes dimanches à quelques jours de la rentrée (pour les moins chanceux) mais pour vous consoler voila un nouveau chapitre. en espérant que vous allez l'aimer. Comme je l'ai fait dans le chapitre précédent voici la minute culture ou référence, j'ai pas encore choisi le nom Alors pour le personnage d'Arya, pour sa tenue et sa coupe de cheveux je me suis résolument inspiré du personnage de manga sasuke dans la deuxième partie de naruto shippuden. oui j'adore ce manga et alors! par contre éviter d'imaginer ma petite Arya avec des sandales ça perd un peu la class mais pour le tee-shirt, le katana et les cheveux qui tombent sur les yeux s'est tiré de là. Alors je crois que je vais encore vous embêter avec ce bouquin mais le nom brisingr est aussi tiré des livres d'Eragon, il est d'ailleurs le titre du troisième livre et signifie "feu" dans le langage elfique de ce bouquin. Voila c'est la fin de la minute culture, place au review.

: relax toi tu auras les réconciliations certes pas pour tout de suite mais tu les auras. et au moment ou ça passera vraiment au chose sérieuse, la petite Arya sera tranquillement endormi dans son lit king size. j'ai pas envie de la traumatiser ma gamine, je l'aime bien. ais un peu de patience.

Jessie943: ça faisait un moment que je voulais que Clarke ait un petit recadrage et qui de mieux que Lexa pour la remettre sur la bonne et lui ses quatre vérités, sans oublier de lui déplacer deux ou trois vertèbres en la balançant sur une table. Comme tu remarques, Lexa ne s'est pas réveillée quand Clarke est sortie sauf que techniquement si tu t'endors sans couverture et que tu te réveilles avec une, a moins que tu ais fait une crise de somnambulisme aiguë quelqu'un t'as obligatoirement couvert. et dans le cas de Lexa ça peut pas être 36 personnes. Donc... Et je te rassure tout mon travail est stocké sur mon ordi et sur une clé usb, et j'ai deux ordis donc même si je balance mon ordi par la fenêtre je peux continuer à écrire mais je crois que je vais éviter ça peut être utile un ordi quand même. et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que t'es une vraie psychopathe, je suis caché sous mon lit en ce moment par ta faute.

Regina lily Swan: Lexa ne s'écrase jamais devant personne, bon par contre elle arrive pas à refuser quoi que se soit à sa sœur mais bon... c'est plutôt mignon je trouve. C'est vrai que je voulais montrer que même si c'est badass Lexa, comme tu dis, ben c'est pas superman et qu'a un moment elle tombe de fatigue. mais la faire dormir avec sa petite sœur dans les bras est un bonus plutôt mignon je te l'accorde.

Hedalexalycia: Bien sur qu'elles craquent mutuellement l'une sur l'autre, si elles avaient un peu moins d'orgueil peut être qu'elles le verraient plus facilement. une Lexa soumise, lol XD triple salto arrière, ça existe pas. tu peux pas faire d'un personnage qui gère trop une fillette qui chiale tout le temps, c'est pas crédible. et c'est pas une prise de judo, c'est du catch non je rigole je connais rien au deux. je sais juste que Clarke a pris tarif. et oui un chapitre par semaine pas plus en espérant que je puisse tenir le rythme avec les études ça va être chaud. et merci des compliments ça fait super plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la ville pour la première fois, son regard se posa d'abord sur l'immense bâtiment qu'elle devinait au loin. Elle lui rappelait les anciens temples grec ou romain de l'antiquité, elle ne savait plus trop, avec ses colonnes qui se devinaient et ses pierres de couleur blanche. Le bâtiment se terminait par un toit de forme pointu tout aussi blanc que la construction.

Le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur la rue qu'ils traversaient alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville. La rue était encore très animée malgré l'heure tardive. Des dizaines de personnes étaient dans les rues, surtout des hommes et des femmes. Certains rentraient dans des bâtiments en pierre grise, dont la porte ouverte laissait passer un immense brouhaha et une forte odeur d'alcool. D'autres préféraient rester à l'extérieur et profitaient de l'air vivifiant du soir, pour essayer de se dessoûler un peu. La plupart parlait fort et s'apostrophait parfois d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Certains passant, moins alcoolisés que les autres, salués respectueusement leur Heda quand ils la voyaient.

Finalement ils traversèrent le quartier animé pour débouché sur un autre quartier beaucoup plus calme. Tous les bâtiments semblaient fermés à cette heure-là, ils étaient clos par d'immense volet qui masquait leurs fenêtres plus large que celle des habitations du quartier précèdent. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans les rues. Néanmoins la largeur des rues ici étaient plus importantes si bien que quatre chevaux pouvaient marcher de front. Le sol en pavé de dalle grise faisait claquer les sabots des chevaux seuls bruits après le brouhaha du quartier précédent.

Au bout de la rue la commandante bifurqua à gauche, quittant la rue principale. Ils suivirent une rue beaucoup plus petite pour finalement déboucher sur un autre quartier. Celui était constitué de maison plus ou moins grande, la majorité en pierre grise qui s'enchainaient les une à la suite des autres. Certaines possédaient des sortes de jardin ou malgré l'heure tardive et le froid, certains enfants jouaient encore dehors avec leurs parents pour la plupart. Comme dans la rue précédente, les personnes qui reconnaissaient Heda la saluaient respectueusement tandis que les enfants faisaient de grand geste avec leurs bras pour dire bonjour. Le groupe bifurqua de nombreuses fois dans des ruelles plus ou moins large. Ils parcoururent ainsi une longue distance dans le quartier résidentielle, s'éloignant petit à petit des maisonnettes encore éveillées.

Apres plusieurs minutes, la commandante bifurqua finalement vers une maison plus éloignée que les autres, dont les premiers voisins devaient être à une centaine de mètre. La maison était très grande, pas autant que le bâtiment que Clarke avait vu en premier mais elle pourrait facilement accueillir une dizaine de personne. Toute en pierre gris pale La commandante sembla se diriger vers elle, et s'arrêta devant la grille fermée qui entourait toute la propriété.

Lexa descendit de son cheval, imitée par tout le monde. A peine avait-il tous mit pieds à terre que des palefreniers se dirigèrent vers eux et prirent par leurs licous les chevaux. Ces derniers furent emmenés vers un bâtiment qui marquait le début d'un nouveau quartier tout en pierre blanc cassé. Aucun palefrenier ne s'approcha des chevaux de la commandante et de sa sœur qui les suivirent tout de même.

La commandante ouvrit le portail en fer forgé, celui-ci grinça sur ses gonds émettant un son affreux qui en frissonner plus d'un. Sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela, Lexa s'avança sur l'allée en gravier gris qui menait à l'entrée de la demeure. Elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte en bois massif, rapidement suivit par tout le monde qui voyait la une opportunité de soustraire au froid. Ils avaient déjà passé une nuit dehors ça leur suffisait amplement.

Sans plus de cérémonie Lexa ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée avant d'entrer dans une immense salle qui semblait servir de cuisine et de salle-à-manger. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que tout le monde fut rentrés dans la salle et que la porte fut fermée que la commandante se retourna enfin vers eux.

-C'est ici que vous logerait durant votre séjour.

Tout le monde hocha la tête de façon affirmative, trop heureux de trouver un endroit pour dormir qui semblait aussi confortable. Néanmoins une question demeurait dans l'esprit de Marcus.

-A qui appartient cette maison, Heda ?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'Arya courait déjà pour s'enrouler dans un plaid et se mettre devant la cheminée qui étrangement était allumée malgré qu'il ne semblait avoir personne dans la demeure.

Lexa leva un court instant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude de sa sœur, personne ne sembla le remarquer, néanmoins elle s'appliqua à reprendre son masque de commandante avant de répondre à la question de Marcus.

-C'est ici que vivent tous les commandants.

-Donc si je comprends bien c'est votre maison, Heda, repris Marcus.

Comme d'habitude Lexa ne s'embêta pas à répondre verbalement et hocha simplement la tête pour répondre.

Sans plus attendre Lexa se dirigea vers l'immense escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage supérieur. C'était un escalier dans le style ancien avec une immense rampe en bois et les marches en pierre qui ressemblaient beaucoup à du marbre. Avant de commencer à monter l'escalier, la commandante s'arrêta brusquement forçant l'arrêt des personnes qui la suivaient. Sans plus d'explication, Lexa se retourna vers sa sœur toujours assise devant le feu mais qui avait finalement laissé tomber le plaid.

-Arya, va te laver. On mangera après.

La jeune terrienne ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Elle passa devant la délégation sans s'arrêter et grimpa à la vitesse de l'éclair l'escalier pour finalement une fois arrivé en haut, tourner à droite dans un dérapage contrôlé avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Ils entendirent une porte claquée puis plus rien, signe qu'Arya était rentrée dans la salle de bain. Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur la commandante, légèrement surpris de son attitude plus relâchée, qui ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença à monter les escaliers.

Une fois que tout le groupe fut en haut, Lexa reprit une nouvelle fois la parole.

-Il y a suffisamment de chambres pour tout le monde si deux d'entre vous dorment ensemble.

Lincoln et Octavia hocha la tête d'un air entendu, étant le seul couple ici c'était eux qui dormiraient ensemble.

-La majorité des chambres sont dans l'aile gauche dit la commandante en désignant le couloir que n'avait pas emprunté Arya. Seul une se situe dans l'aile droite. Néanmoins la personne qui dormira dans cette chambre ne pourra pas garder ses armes.

Suite à la dernière remarque de la commandante, de nombreuses voix de protestations s'élevèrent. La majorité des personnes de la délégation ne faisait pas confiance à la commandante et savoir que l'une des leurs serait démunie dans la propre maison du commandant ne leur plaisait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a commandante, vous nous faites pas confiance, demanda d'un ton hargneux Bellamy faisant claquer le dernier mot.

-je préfère être préparé à toutes éventualités, répondit du tac au tac celle-ci sans se départir de son calme.

Sentant que la discussion allait s'envenimer, Marcus préféra intervenir afin d'éviter un conflit avec la commandante et Bellamy. Dont le jeune homme ne sortirait certainement pas indemne.

-Commandante, nous sommes chez vous et nous nous plierons à vos règles. Néanmoins pouvons-nous au moins choisir par nous-même qui sera dans cette chambre.

La commandante hocha la tête de manière affirmative avant qu'une petite voix ne les interrompe.

\- Lex', je ne trouve pas mes vêtements.

Arya venait tout juste de sortir de la salle où elle était entrée quelques instants auparavant. L'enfant était vêtue d'une sorte de pull noir bien trop grand pour elle. Il lui atteignait les chevilles et ses bras auraient pu tenir deux fois en longueur dans les manches. C'était sans aucun doute un vêtement appartenant à Lexa. Elle affichait une petite moue contrite, qui fit se dresses les lèvres de Lexa dans un sourire en coin. Lexa se tourna vers la délégation.

-Je vous laisse choisir et trouver ou sont vos chambres.

Sur ceux elle se retourna et suivit Arya qui trottinait joyeusement pour revenir d'où elle venait, heureuse d'avoir sa sœur pour quelques instants rien qu'à elle. Elle n'était pas égoïste, elle savait que Lexa avait des responsabilités envers son peuple. Mais des fois elle aurait voulu avoir une vie un peu plus normale ou elles n'auraient pas été pas obligées d'être aussi mature à certains moments. Arya rentra dans la chambre ou un immense lit trônait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à la pièce. Apres quelques instants, elle vit entrer Lexa à son tour dans la salle de bain portant dans sa main des vêtements pliés.

-Ils vont dormir dans ma chambre Lex'.

\- Il n'y en a pas assez aussi non. Je t'ai pas demandé si ça te poser un problème, yongon.

-Tu veux rire, si ma chambre est prise ça veut dire que je vais dormir toutes mes nuits avec toi. C'est trop bien.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant la vision d'une Arya aux anges de la situation, elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux lui tirant un grognement de mécontentement quand ses cheveux ne tombèrent plus sur ses yeux.

-C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais toutes les nuits.

Puis Lexa sortit de la salle de bain et ferma la porte pour permettre à sa sœur de se doucher tranquillement, elle attendrait son tour.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

De l'autre côté du manoir, la situation était tout autre. Une discussion houleuse se tenait entre les représentants du peuple du ciel pour savoir qui hériterait de la chambre sans arme. Certains comme Bellamy ou Abby ne voulaient pas respecter cette règle, ne faisant pas confiance à la commandante. D'autres comme Marcus prônait la voix pacifique, voulant éviter tout conflit avec la dirigeante des terriens.

-On ne peut pas se permettre d'être sans arme, alors que la commandante est juste à côté. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien nous tuer dans notre sommeil ragea Bellamy.

-Oui ça serait très logique qu'elle se démène pour nous faire venir ici, afin de faire entrer notre peuple dans la coalition. Pour finalement nous tuer dans notre sommeil, si près du but, répliqua d'un ton sec Octavia.

-Alors pourquoi cette chambre n'aurait pas droit à ses armes, hurla Bellamy.

La discussion se déroula ainsi pendant de longues minutes entre les différents sky kru. Chacun allant de son point de vue pour savoir qui irait dans cette chambre et si oui ou non, il fallait respecter la règle de la commandante. Apres plusieurs minutes de débats stériles, Clarke se décida enfin à intervenir.

-c'est moi qui prendrait la chambre et j'irai sans arme.

Voyant que sa mère allait protester, la jeune fille reprit.

-c'est non négociable, maintenant allait trouver votre chambre et détendez-vous du voyage.

Sur ceux la jeune fille tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir droit. Dans son dos elle entendit du bruit de mouvement et finalement certaines portes se fermèrent. Alors qu'elle était dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Clarke prit conscience qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quelle porte était la sienne. Il y en avait quatre en tout, les pièces se trouvaient sur le mur gauche, côté opposé à l'escalier qu'ils avaient monté plus tôt.

Alors que Clarke regardait une à une les portes, l'une d'elle s'ouvrit laissant passer la commandante qui s'arrêta légèrement surprise de voir la fille du ciel dans le couloir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle qui accepte d'être sans arme dans sa propre maison. Lexa s'immobilisa quelques instants dévisageant la jeune fille devant elle qui affichait un air surpris.

-Clarke.

La jeune fille blonde ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement à l'entente de son prénom prononcé par la commandante.

-Lexa…je

Clarke hésita, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote en lui demandant laquelle était sa porte de chambre. Face au ton hésitant de la blonde, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement ce qui fit à nouveau frissonner Clarke. Sans un mot Lexa se dirigea vers la porte juste à côté de celle qu'elle était sortie et l'ouvrit. Elle fit un signe de tête a la jeune femme pour qu'elle entre dans la pièce.

Clarke entra alors dans la pièce qui allait lui servir de chambre pour toute la durée de son séjour chez la commandante. La salle était immense, tout en pierre. Il y avait peu de meuble, une commode sur le mur du fond à côté d'une immense fenêtre. Un grand lit recouvert de fourrure en tout genre et une sorte de bureau recouvert de papiers et livres en tout genre. Sur l'un des murs un immense rideau de couleur rouge orangé le recouvrait, habillant la pierre grise.

-La salle de bain est derrière cette porte.

Clarke faillit faire un bon de surprise quand elle entendit la voix de la commandante, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa soit restée avec elle. Clarke se retourna vers cette dernière qui était toujours à la porte entrain de la regarder découvrir sa chambre. Le léger frémissement à la commissure des lèvres de Lexa, fit comprendre à Clarke que son mouvement de surprise n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-Merci Lexa.

La commandante hocha la tête et fit mine de sortir de la pièce, elle fut néanmoins retenu par la voix de Clarke.

-Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de vouloir autant la paix entre les clans, Lexa.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté mon offre de paix alors que tu me hais.

-Je voulais sauver mon peuple, et…et peut être que j'en avais assez de seulement survivre sur Terre.

Lexa hocha la tête, reconnaissant la phrase que la jeune fille lui avait dite juste avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse. Elle aurait voulu réitérer son geste et poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la fille du ciel. Mais déjà que la première fois, elle l'avait repoussée aujourd'hui ça aurait été pire. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour sortir, mais fut à nouveau interrompu.

-tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Lexa.

Lexa poussa un profond soupir agacé de devoir fournir des explications, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, avant de se retourner vers Clarke. Celle-ci c'était rapprochée d'elle, si bien que seulement un mètre les séparait à présent. Lexa déglutit difficilement face au rapprochement de la jeune fille, elle perdait souvent le contrôle quand Clarke était près d'elle. Néanmoins elle fit comme si de rien n'était, contrôlant parfaitement ses émotions.

-Tout comme toi, je veux que mon peuple soit en sécurité. je veux aussi qu'Arya puisse grandir dans un monde sans guerre. Comme beaucoup d'enfants sur terre, elle a toujours connu les conflits. Les guerres entrent les clans, le mont Weather, le sky people. Ils n'ont jamais connu la paix, je voudrais qu'ils la connaissent à présent.

Clarke hocha la tête, elle avait écouté les explications de Lexa d'une oreille seulement, trop occupée à la détailler des pieds à la tête. Son armure qui la moulait parfaitement faisant ressortir sa taille fine et ses courbes. Ses cheveux tressés dans sa coiffure compliquée habituelle. Ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude qui ressortaient plus foncés à la pénombre. Sa bouche qui se mouvait aux rythmes de ses paroles, ses lèvres attirantes. Clarke était complètement dans sa bulle et ne remarqua même pas lorsque Lexa eut fini de parler.

-Clarke…Clarke !

Clarke secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle était sensée la détester pas baver littéralement devant. La commandante la regardait l'air soucieux.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Lexa sembla prête à faire une remarque mais elle s'abstint. Elle hocha finalement la tête.

-Tu devrais te reposer, te doucher. On va manger dans pas longtemps, Clarke.

Cette fois-ci, Lexa sortit pour de bon de la chambre pour aller rejoindre sa sœur qui avait sans doute fini de se doucher. Elle aussi voulait se laver afin de débarrasser de toute la saleté du voyage. De son coté, Clarke découvrait plus en profondeur sa chambre. Elle s'était dirigée vers la commode pour se chercher des vêtements. Elle avait été agréablement surprise d'en trouver a sa taille et dont le style lui convenait parfaitement.

Avec ses vêtements sous le bras, Clarke se dirigea vers la porte que lui avait indiquée Lexa. Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle fut surprise de trouver une immense baignoire dont la forme ressemblait plus à ce qu'on appelait dans l'ancien temps un jacuzzi. Clarke fit couler l'eau pour remplir la baignoire et se déshabilla. Elle se glissa dans l'eau qui la surprit en étant chaude. Elle s'immergea totalement dans l'eau, plongeant sa tête dans l'eau comme elle l'avait rarement fait avant. L'eau étant en quantité limité sur l'arche, il ne prenait que des douches. C'était le premier bain que la jeune fille prenait, et elle allait en profiter.

Apres quelques minutes passaient à se prélasser dans l'eau, Clarke se tortilla en essayant de ne pas glisser dans l'eau. Elle trouva finalement sur le bord de la baignoire un bol contenant une sorte de pate. A cote du bol se trouvait des petites figurines a formes d'animaux qui semblaient avoir été sculptés dans du bois et vernis. Clarke se saisit de l'une des figurines, elle avait été finement sculptée avec les moindres détails. La jeune fille sourit en reconnaissant l'animal sculpté, se souvenant de l'épisode ou Lexa et elle, avaient été poursuivies par l'une de ses créatures. Elle préférait les paunas en format miniature.

Clarke reposa la figurine et se saisit du bol. Elle en prit un peu dans sa paume, et commença à se laver les cheveux soigneusement, les lavant de la poussière du voyage. Puis elle continua de se laver. Apres s'être rincée elle sortit, non sans regret de la baignoire, pour se sécher dans une serviette qu'elle trouva non loin. Elle s'essora les cheveux puis se frotta le reste du corps. Elle enfila rapidement les vêtements qu'elle avait trouvés : un pantalon noir et un pull bleu foncé aux manches trois quart. Elle garda néanmoins ses sous-vêtements vu qu'elle en avait pas trouvé dans l'armoire.

Quand elle fut complétement habillé, elle sortit de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle du dessous. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de la rambarde qui encadrait l'escalier, la jeune fille constata que toutes les personnes en bas étaient ceux de la délégation pas de traces de la commandante ou d'Arya.

Pendant un bref instant, Clarke hésita à rejoindre ses amis en bas mais finalement elle décida d'attendre Lexa et Arya. Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entre une porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit apparaitre Arya, habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un débardeur de la même couleur, qui la rejoint rapidement.

-Tu nous as attendues, Clarke ?

-Je viens de sortir.

Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité, ne sachant pas elle-même pourquoi elle était restée. Des pas se firent entendre et Lexa apparu à son tour, tenant dans sa main un vêtement.

-Arya met un pull tu vas attraper froid.

-Mais j'ai chaud Lex'.

-Et demain tu vas être malade, ne compte pas sur moi pour te soigner.

Finalement Arya se saisit du vêtement que Lexa tenait et l'enfila, tout en grommelant. D'un mouvement de main elle remit ses cheveux en place pour qu'ils retombent là où elle voulait.

-Je peux y aller Lex', j'ai faim.

-Vas-y.

Arya repartit en courant dévalant l'escalier et se dirigea vers l'odeur de nourriture qui embaumait toute la maison. Clarke se tourna finalement vers Lexa qui n'avait pas bougé, trop absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune fille. Prise en faute par cette dernière, Lexa sentit son visage s'embourbé. Elle espérait que ça ne se voit pas trop à la lumière des bougies. Finalement après un silence gênant, la commandante se racla la gorge.

-Tu nous attendais, Clarke.

-Je…je

Face au bégaiement de la blonde, la brune sourit encore une fois de son célèbre sourire en coin. Elle s'approcha de la blonde se retrouvant comme précédemment à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Lexa ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle avait dit qu'elle resterait loin l'une de l'autre mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait la jeune fille du ciel dans des habits qui moulaient parfaitement ses courbes généreuses, ses cheveux encore humides de son bain se collant à son visage. D'un geste prudent, Lexa approcha sa main du visage de la blonde qui ne recula pas. Aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait la commandante retira une mèche mouillée collée au visage de Clarke, tirant des frissons a la blonde.

Le regard de Lexa ne quittait pas celui de Clarke attendant de se faire repousser mais rien ne vint. La jeune fille se contentait de la fixer elle aussi avec un regard que la commandante ne comprenait pas. Gênée par son propre geste, Lexa retira sa main du visage de la blonde. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de ceux bleus profonds de la blonde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lexa ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps aussi inutile que possible. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, comme l'idiote gênée qu'elle pensait être à ce moment-là. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre après une dispute avec l'un de ses amis.

Lexa se fustigea de sa réaction, elle était Heda pas une adolescente en émoi. Elle devait se contrôler, être apte à réagir en toute circonstance, ne rien ressentir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse de Clarke, car c'était clairement ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Elle devait écouter sa tête et non son cœur et prendre des décisions pour l'intérêt général et pas celui de quelques individus. Graduellement elle reprit son masque de Heda, enfermant à nouveau ses émotions derrière ce masque.

-Nous devrions descendre Clarke, ils vont nous attendre.

Clarke ayant vu le changement d'attitude chez la commandante ne l'en empêcha et ne posa pas de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Lexa passa à côté d'elle, frôlant par inadvertance leurs mains l'une contre l'autre. Déclenchant des frissons que Lexa essaya tant bien que mal de contenir. Elles descendirent l'escalier, Clarke quelques marches derrières la commandante.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à côté de la table ou tout le monde était assis, le silence se fit. Certains regards dirigeaient vers la commandante n'était pas des plus amicale. Néanmoins celle-ci les ignora et attendit patiemment que Clarke prenne place sur le seul siège libre se situant à sa droite, pour finalement prendre la parole.

-dès demain une réunion se tiendra pour l'intégration du sky kru dans la coalition. Seuls les dirigeants y sont conviés.

Sur ceux elle s'assit sur son siège situé en bout de table a côté de sa sœur et de Clarke. Elle attendit patiemment que les remarques viennent, elle commençait à s'habituer que le sky kru remette en cause toutes les décisions même quand elles venaient de leurs propres dirigeants mais là rien ne vint. L'ambiance était certes très tendue, certains n'ayant pas pardonné sa trahison au Mont Weather ni les personnes qu'ils avaient perdu à cause des terriens mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

En effet toute la tablée dévisageait les différents plats sur la table un air vorace sur le visage. Ils avaient faim et ça se voyait. Arya dévisagea intensément chacune des personnes autour de la table, intriguée qu'ils ne fassent rien. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur qui les regardait aussi, son masque toujours en place.

-Lex', ils attendent quoi un carton d'invitation.

La remarque de la jeune terrienne tira la délégation de sa contemplation des plats.

-Nous attendons que l'hôte dise qu'on peut manger répondit Abby.

-c'est quoi un hôte, Lex'.

Face à la question de sa jeune sœur, Lexa haussa un sourcil elle n'en avait aucune idée. Certains mots de l'ancien langage c'était perdu avec le temps et ce terme « hôte » était sans doute l'un d'entre eux. Arya se tourna alors vers Abby qui avait utilisé ce terme pour connaitre sa signification.

-Un hôte c'est la personne qui reçoit des gens chez lui à manger ou à dormir.

-donc vous attendez que Lexa vous donne la permission de manger.

-C'est cela, gamine.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres face au surnom que la mère de Clarke avait donné à sa sœur et au soupir dépité d'Arya.

-Mais vous avez tous décidé de m'appeler ainsi, ronchonna-t-elle.

Elle fit semblant de bouder pendant quelques instants mais finalement l'appel du ventre fut plus fort. Elle se tourna vers Lexa.

-Bon tu leur donnes la possibilité de manger ou pas, parce que là j'ai faim.

Lexa hésita un court moment mais finalement elle parla pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise.

-On ne fait pas ainsi chez nous, d'habitude se sont les personnes invitées qui commencent le repas.

-Donc vous attendez que l'on commence à manger, s'exclama Raven. Fallait le dire tout de suite.

Raven ouvrit le premier plat qui contenait de la viande et se tourna vers le reste du monde.

-Allez passer les assiettes, tata Raven fait le service.

Rapidement la majorité des personnes tendirent leurs assiettes pour se faire servir dans un joyeux brouhaha. Même les plus récalcitrants comme Bellamy ou les plus timides comme Monty et Lincoln avaient cédé à l'appel de la faim. Abby était atterrée par le manque de tenu et de politesse dont faisait son peuple. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'Arya s'en donnait à cœur joie et que la commandante ne disait absolument rien, elle se détendit.

Abby crut même détecter une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de la commandante qui paraissait beaucoup plus jeune sans peinture et maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus d'un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt à manche longues. La docteur ne lui aurait pas donné 20ans.

Le reste du repas se déroula ainsi dans une bonne humeur relative. Les tensions étaient certes toujours présentes mais une sorte de trêve c'était instauré durant le dîner. Chacun partageant les différences culturelles entre leurs peuples et mangeant tous les plats voracement. La commandante ne participa pas beaucoup à l'échange préférant écouter. Ça lui faisait étrange de voir autant de personne autour de sa table, d'habitude il n'y avait qu'Arya et parfois Indra quand cette dernière arrivait à se libérer de ses responsabilités à tonDC. Ça lui rappelait les repas à tonDC organisés par les parents d'Indra qui réunissaient des dizaines de personnes.

Pendant une soirée toutes les personnes dans la salle-à-manger de la commandante semblèrent oublier les problèmes du monde extérieur et leurs responsabilités. Ils profitaient d'un repas avec des gens qu'ils appréciaient, à peu près pour certains. C'était comme une pause dans la course effrénée de leurs existences, rythmées par les conflits et la mort. Mais demain matin cette course reprendrait et il faudrait à nouveau affronter le monde.

* * *

Pendant un bref instant tout était différent, quelque chose s'était établit quelque chose de profond, le temps s'est arrêté, le mouvement aussi. on a tous ressenti cette connivence et la vie a repris son cours.

John Steinbeck

* * *

Je sais que j'ai du retard mais j'ai du partir dimanche pour commencer ma vie d'étudiant, à l'autre bout de la France. autant dire qu'entre le voyage et l'emménagement j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de publier. les cours on reprit et je pense que je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. je n'abandonne pas la fic loin de là, mais les publications seront plus irrégulières. Voila études obligent.

Passons la minute référence (oui j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi) Je dois vous avouer que je vois la capitale grounder un peu comme les villes grecs de l'antiquité. alors si mes explications ne sont pas toujours clairs. je vous laisse regarder des reconstitutions de ce genre de ville. J'ai utilisé un terme terrien yongon ca veut dire "enfant" ou "gamin".

Réponse au review : Ok Ok, erreur de frappe et de relecture. Ok je te l'accorde gros oublie mais bon... je voulais dire Clarke enfila sa veste qu'elle avait enlevé après être rentrée de la TENTE de la Lexa. Et n'est ce pas le rôle des aînés de prendre soin des plus jeunes et de les laisser gagner de temps en temps?! et puis Arya a du lui faire son sourire de chat poté pour qu'elle la laisse gagner.

Regina lily Swan: Ahaha je vois que tu as aimé beaucoup de moment. Avoue t'as aimé les moments mignons avec lexa et sa sœur ou Lexa et Clarke :p. donc voila la suite même si maintenant je vais publier beaucoup plus irrégulièrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Clarke était nerveuse, elle se trouvait dans la salle de réunion ou elle serait bientôt rejointe par les ambassadeurs de tous les clans. A ses cotés Marcus et sa mère, tout aussi nerveuse qu'elle. Les trois représentants de la délégation du peuple du ciel se tenaient là depuis de longues minutes, attendant que les ambassadeurs arrivent.

Apres encore quelques minutes à s'agiter, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser douze homme et femme tous vêtue de tenue chaude, reflétant leur patrie d'origine. Certains portaient des tenues plus de couleurs blanches pour les territoires du nord comme Azgeda, d'autres avec de la fourrure brune pour les territoires des plaines comme les boat pepole et d'autre des tenues en tissus pour les territoires des forets comme les trikru. Tous les ambassadeurs se placèrent devant le siège qui leurs étaient alloués, mais aucun ne s'assit.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence pesant, certains ambassadeurs jetant des regards mauvais aux représentants du peuple du ciel. D'autres regardaient surpris Clarke, que sa légende précédait. Le vainqueur de la montagne, le tombeur des mountains men. Beaucoup de rumeur circulaient à son égard, peu étaient vraies certes, mais celles concernant la couleur de ses cheveux étaient vraies.

Finalement les grandes portes qui menaient à la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois. Elles laissèrent passer la commandante qui avait revêtu son armure complète ainsi que l'insigne de sa fonction au-dessus de sa tête. Tous les ambassadeurs inclinèrent la tête, en signe de respect envers leur Heda. Celle-ci se dirigea vers son trône qui se trouvait au fond de la salle sur une estrade légèrement surélevée.

Lexa se retourna vers la salle dévisageant chacune des personnes présentes de son regard froid, avant de s'assoir sur son trône. Elle fit un signe de tête et tous les autres ambassadeurs s'assirent à leurs tours, laissant seulement la délégation du peuple du ciel debout. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, la commandante prit enfin la parole.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui, bandrona. Je veux faire entrer le sky kru dans la coalition.

Un mouvement de protestation se fit entendre de la part de certains ambassadeurs, faisant comprendre à Clarke que leur intégration dans la coalition était loin d'être fait. D'un geste autoritaire de la main, Lexa ramena le silence.

-Nous avons deux choix. Soit nous acceptons l'entrée du sky kru dans la coalition, soit nous entrons en guerre contre eux. Une nouvelle guerre voudrait dire des pertes importantes des deux côtés dans un conflit que nous aurions pu éviter.

Pendant un court instant le silence régna dans l'assemblée, les ambassadeurs réfléchissants sur les paroles véridiques de la commandante. Pourtant certains ambassadeurs encore sceptique ou ne faisant pas confiance au sky kru demeuraient. Ce fut finalement l'ambassadrice du peuple de l'eau qui prit la parole.

-Comment savoir si le peuple du ciel ne nous attaquera pas en retour ? après le Mont Weather nous pourrions très bien être ses prochaines victimes.

Rapidement un autre ambassadeur continua.

-Il a raison, nous ne connaissons rien d'eux, ils ont débarqué sur notre territoire et ont commencé à se l'accaparer. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés combien des nôtres ont péri par leur faute.

Sans un mot, Lexa se leva de son trône pour se diriger vers l'une des fenêtres afin de regarder à l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas contre elle que les accusations étaient portées, ce n'était pas à elle d'y répondre. La commandante avait suffisamment confiance en Clarke pour savoir que cette dernière saurait les convaincre. Et elle ne fut pas déçue quand elle entendit la voix de la jeune fille s'élevait.

-C'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Nous sommes arrivés sur terre pour pouvoir survivre, nous n'avons jamais voulu nous battre, ni vous prendre vos terres. Comme vous tous ici, tous ce que nous désirons c'est vivre en paix et voir notre peuple en sécurité. Nous ne voulons pas de guerre et encore moins devoir prendre les armes.

Le petit discours de la fille du ciel en avait convaincu certain mais la peur de l'inconnu et de l'étranger persistait toujours dans la salle du conseil. Une voix grave s'éleva dans la salle, faisant tourner toutes la tête dans sa direction excepté celle de Lexa, toujours fixé vers la fenêtre.

-Vous dites ne pas vouloir la guerre, mais vous avez massacré 18 personnes dans un village trikru sans aucune raison. Et le criminel n'a pas été jugé selon notre coutume.

Clarke sentit son sang se figeait dans ses veines. Evoquer le sujet de Finn était toujours douloureux. Elle avait certes fait son deuil du jeune homme, mais le souvenir du poignard qu'elle avait enfoncé dans son cœur était toujours présent. Tout comme les corps des 18 victimes qui avait été tué par Finn alors qu'il la cherchait elle. Encore d'autres morts à ajouter à sa conscience. Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre, sa gorge s'était asséchée d'un seul coup et ses pensées s'entrechoquaient.

Lexa s'était détournée de sa contemplation des que le sujet du massacre de tonDC avait été abordé. Elle tardait de son regard glacial l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda qui avait parlé de ce sujet pourtant clos.

-Le crime commis à tonDC a été jugé et condamné. Le sang a répondu au sang, et la mort des victimes innocentes a été vengée. Le sky kru ne peut pas être tenu pour responsable des agissements d'un seul individu.

Les ambassadeurs semblèrent en accord avec la commandante, commençant lentement à se ranger de son côté pour l'entrée dans la coalition. Néanmoins l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda semblait bien décidé à prendre en faute la commandante.

-Justice a été rendu, comme vous l'avez rendu pour notre princesse, Heda.

Tout le monde dans la salle regardait l'ambassadeur du peuple des glaces, certains comme la délégation du ciel avec incompréhension, d'autres comme les ambassadeurs avec un regard atterré qu'on ait osé aborder ce sujet. Lexa semblait bouillir sur place, son regard meurtrier dirigeait vers le représentant d'Azgeda. Personne ne parlait jamais de la princesse du peuple des glaces devant elle sans y perdre la vie. Mais l'ambassadeur eut le culot de continuer de la provoquer.

-Apres tout, notre princesse est morte par votre faute.

L'ambassadeur eut à peine le temps de finir avant qu'un geyser de sang sorte de sa gorge. Le poignard de la commandante plantée dans sa jugulaire. Lexa se tenait toujours avec son bras droit levé, endroit d'où était parti le couteau. Ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché l'ambassadeur qui se vidait de son sang lentement. La vie s'échappant petit à petit de son corps.

Toute la délégation du peuple du ciel regardait le spectacle estomaqué par la violence qui avait éclaté en quelques secondes. Clarke regardait la commandante, souhaitant avoir une explication. Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées par le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. L'ambassadeur venait de mourir et était tombé de son siège, terminant de se vider de son sang par terre. Dans le silence lourd qui s'était établi, la voix de la commandante claqua comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut aborder ce sujet.

Face au silence qui lui répondit.

-Bien, donc nous pouvons commencer.

Sans un mot en plus, Lexa se dirigea vers son trône et s'assit à nouveau dessus regardant la salle de ses yeux émeraudes. Puis elle reprit la parole.

-la décision de faire entrer le sky kru dans la coalition doit être prise dès aujourd'hui, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin au levée du jour pour prendre votre décision.

Lexa voulut clôturer la réunion mais un ambassadeur se leva. Les traits de la commandante se crispèrent prête à remettre à sa place la personne qui venait contester son autorité.

-Heda, je pense que notre décision est déjà prise.

L'ambassadeur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour être sur que tout le monde soit d'accord.

-nous sommes d'accord pour faire entrer le sky kru dans la coalition.

Lexa hocha la tête, même si elle ne le montrait elle était soulagée que la décision soit prise maintenant, cela voulait dire que la cérémonie d'intégration pourrait avoir lieu dès le lendemain. De plus il était déjà tard la réunion avait duré plus de temps que prévu et le soleil commençait à décliner sur la capitale grounder.

-Vous pouvez disposer, la réunion est terminée.

Sans un mot les ambassadeurs se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect et sortirent de la salle. Ne restait dans la salle que Lexa et la délégation du peuple du ciel qui n'en revenait pas que la réunion se soit aussi bien terminé alors qu'elle avait débuté de façon si chaotique. Clarke n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de Lexa, dont la colère était toujours visible.

Abby quant à elle ne lâchait pas du regard le corps de l'homme que Lexa avait tué de sang-froid. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait poussé la commandante a tué cette personne. Ce fut la voix de la commandante qui lui détourner la tête.

-Nous devrions rentrer, demain aura lieu la cérémonie d'intégration. Ce soir vous allez devoir choisir qui deviendra ambassadeur de votre clan.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Lexa se dirigea vers le corps de l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda qui gisait raide mort. La commandante s'accroupit à côté du corps et d'un mouvement sec retira son poignard de sa gorge, faisant couler à nouveau le sang. Elle essuya son arme sur le vêtement de l'homme puis le rengaina. Elle se redressa dans un mouvement souple et se dirigea cette fois vers la sortie. Si Clarke et Marcus la suivirent, Abby quant à elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda.

-Vous allez le laisser là.

Lexa se tourna vers le docteur qui elle regardait le corps dans la mare de sang.

-des hommes vont venir s'occuper de lui, il sera bruler comme le veut notre tradition.

La commandante dit cela d'une voix froide ou la colère perçait, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre la discussion

-Pourquoi vous l'avez tué, Heda continua néanmoins Abby.

-Il a évoqué certains sujets qu'il n'aurait pas dû, vous devriez les éviter aussi chancelier.

Abby tiqua à la menace sous-entendu de la commandante tout comme Clarke, qui n'aimait pas vraiment le ton qu'avait employé Lexa avec sa mère. Clarke pouvait parfois se montrer très réfléchis, mais elle était aussi très impulsive. Et elle en fit encore une fois la démonstration.

-Pourquoi tu as tué leur princesse comme tu viens de tuer leur ambassadeur ?

Le regard que lui lança Lexa la glaça, elle était pourtant habituée au regard noir et froid de la jeune fille. Mais la colère et l'envie de meurtrier qui résidaient dans ses yeux, firent frémir la fille du ciel. Elle n'aurait pas dû provoquer la commandante, même si Lexa semblait savoir faire preuve d'une sang-froid à toute épreuve, certains sujets lui faisait visiblement perdre. Et la princesse du peuple des glaces était l'un d'eux. La voix de la commandante s'éleva dans la salle, tranchante, glaciale et aux accents meurtriers.

-Non, sa mère s'en est chargée toute seule.

Dans un claquement de talon, la commandante sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle. Rapidement suivie par le peuple du ciel, dont l'envie de rester avec un cadavre dans la même avoisinée les zéros. Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence de la commandante se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Lexa toujours dans une rage noire et la délégation du ciel ne désirant pas être tuée par la commandante elle-même. A peine arrivée au manoir, Lexa se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol et s'enferma dans ce dernier, laissant à Marcus, Abby et Clarke le soin de s'occuper en attendant le retour des autres parties visiter la ville.

 **8888888888888888888888888888**

De l'autre côté de la ville, le reste de la délégation visitait la ville avec Arya qui faisait office de guide touristique. Ils étaient partis après avoir profité d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Arya se tenait en tête du cortège qui venait de sortir de la maison, les dirigeants d'un pas sur tout en expliquant le fonctionnement de la ville.

-Polis est construite en cercle mais la capitale est organisée en arc de cercle, qui se rapproche de plus en plus du cœur de la ville. Le premier arc de cercle contient tout ce qui est taverne. Le deuxième arc de cercle est celui du marché, il était désert hier soir quand vous l'avez traversé. Le troisième est celui des résidences, c'est là ou nous logeons. L'avant dernier arc de cercle est celui du camp d'entrainement et des soldats. Et le centre de la cité est le cœur politique de la ville, c'est là ou se passe les réunions. L'autre partie du cercle est occupé par les terres agricoles et les réserves de nourriture. C'est bon vous avez suivi ?

-Euh, ouais ça fait beaucoup d'info mais ça va, répondit Bellamy.

Le petit groupe continua à déambuler dans les rues bien animé à cette heure-là. Ils se trouvaient dans l'arc de cercle appartenant au marché et profitaient du spectacle offert par les rues remplies de personnes qui déambulaient de stand en stand. Les étales étaient recouverts de différents aliments, épices, tissus.

La délégation du ciel ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tant ils étaient attirés par tous ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Bellamy passait de stand en stand coutant tous les mets qu'on lui proposait. Cela passait des poissons fraichement péchés, aux viandes cru ou cuite, aux différentes préparations à base de plantes et de farines.

Arya s'amusait beaucoup de voir toute la délégation du sky people agirent comme des enfants, chacun courant partout pour voir le plus de chose possible. Les deux seuls qui avaient conservé un minimum de tenu étaient Lincoln et Octavia qui marchaient tranquillement dans la rue en se tenant par la main.

Apres presque deux heures passées dans le marché, Arya arriva finalement à les conduire là où elle le voulait depuis le début. Le soleil était plus que haut dans le soleil, lorsque le petit groupe arriva devant une des tavernes du premier arc cercle.

-Oui ! Enfin à manger je meurs de faim, hurla Raven.

Sans plus attendre la jeune fille se précipita à l'intérieur de l'échoppe, rapidement suivit par tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table, en attendant qu'on leur serve à manger.

-On fait quoi cet après-midi, demanda Monty excitait comme une puce.

-On mange et après je vous ferai découvrir le camp d'entrainement, ainsi que le bâtiment ou se tient les réunions. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête d'un commun accord en se jetant sur les plats qui venaient d'être disposés devant eux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit que le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes. Les assiettes étaient immenses et se composaient de poulet, d'une préparation à base de farine et d'un légume étrange. A peine arrivée à la moitié de son assiette, Bellamy s'étira de tout son long.

-Ouh j'ai trop mangé, j'en peux plus.

-T'avais pas qu'a mangé pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, lui répondit sa sœur sarcastiquement.

-j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu aurais gouté ces poissons avec huit bras c'était trop bon.

-Ça s'appelle du poulpe, Bellamy, dit Lincoln.

Toute la délégation du peuple du ciel se mit à rire, Lincoln de nature discrète venait de remballer Bellamy avec class.

-Niah Niah ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna Bellamy

Sa remarque déclencha une nouvelle vague d'hilarité. Le repas se termina ainsi dans la bonne humeur. L'assiette que Bellamy n'arriva pas à finir, fut finalement avalée par Raven a la grande surprise de tout le monde, qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi j'ai faim moi, s'exclama Raven.

-Ouais un vrai estomac sur patte oui, la charria Monty.

Pour toute réponse Raven lui tira la langue.

Apres encore quelques instants passés dans la taverne le petit groupe s'en alla en direction des terrains d'entrainements. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand ils arrivèrent enfin au centre d'entrainement. D'un côté on pouvait trouver les bâtiments qui hébergeaient les guerriers ou qui servaient de salle d'entrainement couvert.

Malgré l'air froid, des dizaines de terriens s'entrainaient à l'extérieur dans une immense étendue de sable blanc délimitée par des immenses blocs de pierre blanche taillée en rectangle. Les guerriers s'entrainaient à main nue, ou à l'épée. Certains tirés sur des cibles en botte de paille avec des lances ou des arcs.

-Si vous voulez vous entrainer vous pouvez venir ici, ou alors profiter du sous-sol de la maison qui a été aménagé identiquement, dit Arya.

-Sérieux votre sous-sol ressemble à ça.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Arya qui se dirigea habillement dans les ruelles qui sillonnaient le camp d'entrainement. Les bâtiments tout en pierre blanche faisaient penser aux anciens gymnases du temps des Grecs. Le petit groupe se rendit dans un des couloirs ouvert qui longeaient le terrain d'entrainement. Ils purent ainsi regarder pendant de longues minutes les guerriers s'entrainaient les uns contre les autres dans un dévoilement de force et de technique impressionnant.

Puis Arya les dirigea encore plus à l'intérieur de la ville, à cet endroit le sol n'était plus pavé par des dalles grises mais des pavés tout aussi blancs que les murs aux alentours. Sous le soleil qui commençait lentement à décliner, on aurait pu comparer le centre de la ville à un paradis blanc. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le centre de la ville, plus les bâtiments étaient grands.

Finalement ils débouchèrent sur la place centrale de la ville. Elle était occupée par un immense bâtiment tout en pierre blanche. Les contours extérieurs étaient composés de colonne blanche tandis que les murs étaient eux aussi fait en pierre blanche percés par endroit de dizaines de fenêtres mise cote à cote. En tout, le bâtiment devait compter dix étages voire plus.

-Wahou c'est gigantesque, s'exclama Raven.

-c'est là où se déroule toutes les réunions, dit Arya.

Tous ensembles ils visitèrent l'extérieur du bâtiment, l'intérieur étant interdit aux visites. Ils déambulèrent entre les colonnes qui devaient faire plus de 15mètres pour certaines.

-C'est vous qui l'avez construit ? demanda Monty.

-Oui mais c'était bien avant ma naissance. Si je me souviens bien, on a trouvé les fondations telles quelles et on a bâti dessus.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes près du bâtiment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Ils décidèrent à ce moment-là de commencer à rentrer à la résidence. Sur le chemin les conversations allèrent bon train, tant sur la ville qu'il venait de visiter que sur la réunion qui avait eu lieu et dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Rapidement ils rejoignirent le manoir et rentrèrent pour se mettre au chaud. Les températures baissaient rapidement quand le soleil disparaissait.

Lorsque le petit groupe débarqua dans le salon, ils y trouvèrent Clarke, Abby et Marcus assient devant le feu. Ces derniers regardaient les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée.

-wahou quelle ambiance, rigola Raven.

-Ou est Lexa, Clarke, demanda Arya.

-Dès qu'on est revenu elle s'est enfermée dans le sous-sol.

Arya fronça les sourcils, Lexa ne s'enfermait dans la salle d'entrainement que lorsqu'elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser.

-La réunion s'est mal passée ? demanda Arya.

Abby émit un petit bruit sarcastique. Clarke fit comme si de rien n'était et entreprit d'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

-L'ambassadeur de la ice nation a évoqué leur princesse et la situation a dégénéré.

-donc il est mort, conclut Arya.

La jeune terrienne haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, tout en enlevant la ceinture qui retenait son sabre derrière son dos.

-Et quoi ! Ça ne te surprend pas, demanda Abby.

-Il vaut mieux éviter certains sujets avec Lexa, celui-ci en fait partie. Il le savait mais n'a pas tenu compte de l'avertissement. Il en a payé le prix, répondit Arya. Bon c'est pas tout, mais va falloir préparer à manger si on ne veut pas jeuner ce soir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Arya se dirigea vers ce qui tenait lieu de cuisine. Elle fut rapidement suivit des jeunes adultes de la délégation qui commençaient à avoir faim malgré le repas à la taverne. Ils commencèrent à découper la viande et les légumes, qui avaient été ramené plus tôt dans la journée du marché, et les firent cuir sur le poêle de la cuisine. Arya se glissa discrètement derrière Clarke, la surprenant.

-Tu peux aller la voir, elle a dû un peu se calmer. Elle ne te sautera pas à la gorge.

Clarke faillit lâcher le couteau qu'elle tenait et se retourna brusquement pour tomber face à Arya qui la regardait assise la table de la cuisine. Celle-ci désigna d'un signe de tête la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Clarke sembla comprendre de quoi parler Arya car elle lâcha le couteau qu'elle tenait avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol.

Lorsque Clarke franchit la porte, elle se mit à descendre l'escalier abrupt taillé à même la pierre. Les marches irrégulières et le couloir exigu lui causèrent de nombreuses difficultés et elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Finalement elle arriva au bout des escaliers et posa les pieds sur le sol couvert de sable.

Une odeur de sueur et de renfermé se dégageait de la salle. Elle entendit des coups frapper sur un objet dur. Elle se retourna pour trouver un spectacle fort plaisant à ses yeux. Lexa était entrain de taper sur un sac de sable suspendu au plafond. Cette dernière était vêtue uniquement de son pantalon et de plusieurs bandes de tissues qui entouraient sa poitrine en de nombreux tour avant de remonter pour s'accrocher autour de son cou. De la sueur coulait sur ses abdominaux contractés et le long de son dos. De loin Clarke pouvait constater qu'un tatouage occupé toute la surface de son dos.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une autre joute verbale, Clarke. Repasse à un autre moment.

La voix de la commandante ramena Clarke à la réalité. La jeune fille du ciel se rapprocha de la commandante qui continuait à taper dans le sac de sable. Clarke se mordit les lèvres inconsciemment, face à la vision d'une Lexa en sueur et à moitié nue. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Lexa

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Klark ?

La commandante immobilisa le sac de sable avec ses mains, laissant voir son tatouage complet pendant un bref instant. Il y avait des symboles tout le long de sa colonne encadré de deux flammes gigantesque sur les deux côtés. Lexa se retourna en direction de Clarke, qui rougit. Voir la commandante de dos était une chose, la voir de face était autre chose. Une goutte de sueur attira le regard de Clarke, elle commença sa chute juste en dessous de sa brassière et glissa sur ses abdos avant de se perdre dans son pantalon. Clarke déglutit difficilement.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais Lex'.

L'utilisation de son surnom par la fille du ciel, ramena la terrienne deux ans en arrières alors qu'une autre personne l'appelait ainsi. Elles étaient devant le feu de cheminée allongées l'une contre l'autre. Lexa jouait avec ses longs cheveux blonds quasiment blancs, tandis que l'autre jeune fille traçait des arabesques sur son avant-bras.

-Qu'est ce qui va se passer Lex' ?

-J'en sais rien Costia, j'en sais rien.

Lexa secoua légèrement la tête, elle ne devait plus penser à ça. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Costia est morte à présent. La voix de Clarke ramena, la commandante à la réalité.

-Comment vas-tu Lexa ?

La commandante ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle détacha d'abord les bandes de tissus qui protégeaient ses mains.

-Je vais bien Clarke, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke sembla mal à l'aise quelques instants. La façon dont la regardait Lexa, la troublait. La sueur coulait de son visage plaquant certaines de ses mèches sur son front et ses joues. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Tu voulais autre chose, Clarke.

-Je…je voulais te remercier.

Lexa fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-pour avoir pris notre défense quand…quand ils ont parlé de Finn, continua Clarke.

-C'était mon rôle, Clarke.

-oui, oui tu es Heda.

Clarke sembla déçue de la réponse de Lexa mais elle tenta tant bien que mal de la masquer. Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait que des alliés politiques rien de plus, ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle lors de la réunion elle l'aurait fait pour chaque membre de son peuple. Lexa se rapprocha de la fille du ciel, réduisant la distance entre elle à moins d'un mètre. Un léger tic nerveux agité ses mains sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle allait sans doute dire l'une des plus grandes stupidités de sa vie.

-C'est ta défense que je voulais prendre, Clarke. Je déteste quand on parle de Costia alors qu'on ne la connaissait pas.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de Clarke touchée par les actes de Lexa. Comme la veille, Clarke leva lentement la main. Elle l'approcha du visage de Lexa qui ne recula pas, fixant la blonde dans les yeux. Clarke remit une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur derrière l'oreille de la commandante qui la laissa faire. Le rythme cardiaque de Lexa s'était considérablement accéléré même si rien ne le laissait paraitre.

-Clarke…

Son nom murmurait par la commandante, poussa Clarke à agir. Elle approcha lentement son visage de celui de Lexa qui ne bougea toujours pas. Elle voulait laisser à Clarke la possibilité de tout diriger. Ne pas la brusquer comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé. Cette fois elle voulait que ce soit Clarke qui fasse les premiers pas, que ce soit elle qui décide quelle suite donner à leur relation plus qu'ambigüe en ce moment.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, se frôlant presque. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs nez se touchaient. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas les faisant sursauter. Lexa se recula brusquement, ré-établissant une distance plus décente alors qu'Indra se précipitait dans leur direction.

La guerrière semblait agiter, et avoir voyagé pendant plusieurs jours sans relâche. De la boue maculée encore son visage et ses vêtements.

-Indra, que fais-tu ici, demanda Lexa le ton sévère, légèrement énervée d'avoir été interrompu.

-Nous avons un problème, Lexa. Un de nos villages a été attaqué.

Lexa fronça les sourcils et revêtit à nouveau son masque de Heda.

-Combien y a-t-il de victimes, Indra.

La guerrière sembla flancher pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre une expression grave.

-Tous, Lexa. Ils sont tous morts.

* * *

 **Il n'y a qu'une réponse à la défaite, et c'est la victoire.**

 **Winston Churchill**

* * *

 _Wahou je suis claqué. J'ai commencé les cours il y a une semaine et je suis mort. Entre les cours super chaud (quelle idée de faire une école d'ingé!), le sport et les soirées. je suis débordé. Ça va être très très chaud de continuer à écrire. je poste encore car j'ai quelques chapitre d'avances, mais après ça va être très très dure. Donc voila... j'espère que que vous vos cours ou autre se passent bien. et j'espère que vous avez ce chapitre. J'ai pas le temps pour répondre au reviews, mais cela me fait toujours aussi plaisir de vous lire. alors n'hésite pas. Besos._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Arya vit passer en trombe sa sœur qui sortait du sous-sol. Lorsque que la jeune terrienne avait vu Indra arrivait sans prévenir, elle avait su que les problèmes arrivaient avec elle. Sa prémonition se révéla fonder lorsque Lexa passa dans la salle-à-manger sans se préoccuper des autres et monta directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une rapide douche et se changer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Indra et Clarke sortirent à leurs tours du sous-sol plus calmement que la commandante. Leur visage grave attira immédiatement l'attention de toutes les personnes dans la salle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Indra, demanda Lincoln.

La guerrière à la peau sombre sembla pensive quelques instants avant de finalement répondre à la question.

-Un village trikru a été attaqué, elle déglutit difficilement, il n'y a aucun survivant.

La nouvelle fit tomber une chape de plomb sur le moral de la petite assemblée, surtout sur les terriens natifs de ce clan. Arya et Lincoln semblèrent accuser le coup difficilement, la nouvelle les avait secoués. Arya qui jusque-là mettait la table s'assit par terre tandis qu'Octavia prenait son copain dans les bras, pour lui témoigner son soutien.

-Quel village, demanda Lincoln la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion

-Evelt Isl.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle, seulement troublé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Chacun prenant conscience de ce que cette nouvelle voulait dire, un nouvel ennemi à combattre, une autre menace qui pèse sur leur tête, et surtout les clans pourraient penser que c'est le sky people les responsables.

Du bruit dans l'escalier attira l'attention de tout le groupe, Lexa redescendait après avoir pris une douche express. Elle réenfilait encore son armure, attachant l'une des boucles reliant la partie arrière et avant de son armure. Son masque de Heda en place sur son visage, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion.

-Indra fait réunir les ambassadeurs, je les veux dans la salle de réunion des que possible.

Sans plus attendre, la guerrière sortit du manoir pour se diriger là où logeaient les représentants des différentes nations.

-Je pense que votre présence sera plus que souhaitée lors de cette réunion.

Les sky kru qui s'étaient mise à l'aise pour la soirée retournèrent dans leur chambre pour se changer. Il ne restait plus que Marcus, Clarke et Raven dans le salon. Lexa se dirigea vers sa sœur toujours assise a même le sol et s'accroupit devant elle. Arya semblait complètement perdue, le regard dans le vide. D'un geste tendre, Lexa enleva les cheveux de devant les yeux de sa sœur.

-Arya, regarde-moi.

La plus jeune des sœurs fixa son ainée de ses yeux ténébreux. Elle n'aimait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux lors de ses moments de faiblesses, parce qu'elle savait qu'on pouvait y lire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle pouvait tout montrer à sa sœur, parce que c'était Lexa qui veillait sur elle depuis toujours.

-je veux pas que ça recommence, Lex'.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de venir à la réunion, Arya. Je peux demander à Indra de rester ici avec toi.

-Je veux y aller Lexa.

Lexa se remit debout et aida sa sœur à se relever. Une fois que les deux furent levées, elles remarquèrent que tout le monde était dans le salon les attendant. Le petit groupe marcha dans les rues noires, illuminées par quelques flambeaux. Ils arrivèrent à la place centrale, ou le bâtiment qu'ils avaient vu plutôt était lui aussi illuminé par des flambeaux. Le groupe entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de réunion.

 **888888888888888888888888**

La délégation du peuple du ciel se tenait debout dans la salle du conseil, devant tous les ambassadeurs réunis. La réunion avait débuté il y à peine cinq petites minutes et la situation était plus que tendue. La commandante venait d'annoncer à l'assemblée, le massacre du village trikru.

Beaucoup de regard se tournait vers le peuple du ciel, certains le jugeant coupable du massacre qu'il venait encore une fois de subir. Le silence était pesant dans la salle entrecoupé uniquement par la respiration des personnes présentes. Avant que la tension ne s'éternise, la commandante reprit la parole.

-Indra, c'est toi qui étais sur place. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu remarquer ?

La guerrière à la peau sombre s'avança pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

-C'est la fumée qui nous a attiré. Quand nous nous sommes rendus sur place, tout le village était calciné. Des dizaines de corps gisaient çà et là. Certains étaient brulés d'autre pas totalement.

Indra s'interrompit quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Les grounder étaient habitués à la violence mais le massacre d'un village entier hommes, femmes, enfants compris avait toujours un gout amère.

-La majorité avait été éventrée ou décapitée. Ce sont des sabres ou des épées qui ont fait ça, pas des armes à feu.

La nouvelle jeta un nouveau froid sur l'assemblée. Les ambassadeurs trop heureux de pouvoir accusés le peuple du ciel venait en deux phrases de perdre leur parfait coupable. Il fallait maintenant trouver les vrais responsables de ce massacre. Autant dire que les soupçons se portaient vers une nation en particulier mais les preuves manquaient et personne n'osait accuser un autre clan.

Finalement après plusieurs heures de débat animé entre tout le monde, l'ambassadeur du clan du lac se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Nous savons tous qui a fait ça, un seul clan est capable d'une telle chose. Azgeda est responsable de ce massacre.

La commandante se crispa à cette mention. Elle aussi pensait Azgeda coupable mais en tant que Heda elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision sans preuve. Même si l'idée, d'avoir une bonne raison de torturer et tuer Nia, la reine de la Ice nation, lui plaisait beaucoup. Lexa se leva du trône, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la session.

-jusqu'à preuve du contraire Azgeda sera considéré comme innocent de tout soupçon. Sans preuve, je ne tolérai aucun débordement vis-à-vis de ce clan.

Lexa tarda son regard d'acier sur l'assemblée qui ne souffrait d'aucune discussion. Quand elle fut sur que personne ne la contredirait, la commandante reprit.

-Dès demain aura lieu la cérémonie d'intégration du peuple du ciel. Votre présence y est requise, bandrona.

Dans un même mouvement les ambassadeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, laissant le peuple du ciel et les trois terriennes seules.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Indra se tourna vers Lexa qui se tenait toujours debout devant son trône, n'ayant pas bougée.

-Nous savons tous que l'Ice Nation est responsable de ce nouveau massacre, Lexa. Pourquoi les défendre ?

-Justement nous n'en savons rien Indra. On ne peut pas attaquer un clan, sans preuve. Nous devrions rentrer, demain sera une longue journée.

Sans rien ajouter de plus le petit groupe rentra à la maison de la commandante. Sur le trajet, Indra rumina sa colère. Clarke crut l'entendre parler de Nia et qu'elle devait payer pour toutes les morts qu'elle avait commis. Mais ne comprenant pas qui était la dénommée Nia, Clarke ne fit aucun commentaire. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, tout le monde monta dans leur chambre. Arya dormait presque debout et Lexa l'aida à monter l'escalier.

Clarke les attendait dans le couloir. Quand finalement les deux sœurs arrivèrent en haut de l'escaler, la jeune fille constata qu'aucune des deux ne portaient plus les armes qu'elles avaient lors de la réunion.

-Ou sont vos armes ?

-Clarke, la règle de pas avoir d'arme dans la chambre c'est pareil pour toutes les personnes qui dorment de ce côté, lui répondit Lexa.

C'est à ce moment-là que déboula Indra, elle aussi sans arme. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte la plus au fond du couloir dans laquelle elle s'enferma. Clarke fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Ce sont les parents d'Indra qui nous ont élevé jusqu'à leur mort, dit Arya d'une petite voix ensommeillée. Lex' on peut aller dormir ste plait.

-On y va, yongon. Tu devrais faire la même chose, Clarke. La journée de demain sera longue.

Clarke hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre imitée par les deux terriennes. Le sommeil s'abattit rapidement sur le manoir.

 **888888888888888888888888**

Ce furent des bruits venant de l'étage du bas qui réveillèrent Clarke. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quelle heure il était. Elle était désorientée de s'être couchée aussi tard. Toujours groguie par son manque de sommeil, la jeune fille se leva. Elle enfila un pantalon par-dessus son boxer mais décida de laisser sa veste ici, elle en aurait pas besoin dans la maison.

C'est donc en débardeur et pantalon de couleur foncé que Clarke débarqua dans le salon. Elle y trouva une Arya enroulée dans une couverture devant le feu, pelotonnée dans les bras de sa sœur. Clarke s'assit à côté d'elle sans bruit, fixant les deux sœurs qui ne disaient rien en contemplant les flammes. Autant l'une que l'autre semblaient exténuée, et Arya commença à se rendormir la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Clarke sourit à cette vision.

-Tu n'appliques pas tes propres conseils, Lexa. Si je me souviens bien tu avais dit de dormir parce que la journée serait longue.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la commandante, faisant ressortir les cernes sous ses yeux verts.

-Arya a fait un cauchemar peu de temps après qu'on se soit couché, elle n'a pas réussi à se rendormir depuis, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu devrais dormir aussi Lexa. T'as l'air crevé.

Lexa hocha la tête et rapidement ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Sa tête dodelinait d'un côté de l'autre. Finalement, comme si c'était naturel, Lexa pausa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke et s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que les autres les trouvèrent quand ils se réveillèrent graduellement. Aucun ne fit de commentaire sur la position dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Ils commencèrent par s'assoir autour de la table de la salle-à-manger. Mais voyant que l'heure du repas du midi approchait, ils se décidèrent à mettre la table et à préparer le repas. Ils avaient déjà jeuné la veille au soir, à cause de la réunion. Ca faisait presque 24heures qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé.

Ce furent le bruit des assiettes qu'on pose sur la table qui réveillèrent Lexa. La commandante se redressa d'un coup, comme prise en faute. Elle se frotta les yeux de fatigues comme l'aurait fait une enfant. Cela tira un sourire à Clarke, qui la regarda faire sans un mot.

-On est à quel moment de la journée, Clarke ? demanda Lexa d'une petite voix.

-On va bientôt passer à table.

Lexa poussa un léger soupir de fatigue, et caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur pour la réveiller, sous le regard attendri de Clarke. La petite terrienne commença à papillonner des yeux. Dans un grognement Arya nicha sa tête encore plus dans le cou de Lexa.

-Encore 5 minutes Lex'.

-Il faut qu'on aille manger, yongon. On va bientôt devoir se préparer pour la cérémonie.

-D'accord, mais je n'utilise pas mes jambes avant d'avoir mangé. Je suis trop fatiguée.

La réflexion tira un rire à Clarke qui s'était contentée d'observer la scène depuis le début. Sans un mot de plus la jeune fille du ciel se leva rapidement suivit de Lexa qui avait toujours Arya dans les bras. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la table qui avait été fini de mettre, pendant leur échange. Clarke s'assit sur l'une des chaises non occupées a coté de sa mère et de la chaise vide ou Lexa installa Arya.

La commandante s'assit en face de la jeune fille blonde et le repas débuta dans le calme. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Arya sorte de son état de semi-sommeil, lorsque son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. Elle se mit à engloutir voracement son assiette sous l'œil amusé de Bellamy qui revoyait sa sœur au même âge.

-dis-moi tu mets tout ça ou, gamine, rigola Bellamy.

Arya finit d'avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

-J'ai faim moi, et puis Lexa me dit toujours qu'il faut que je reprenne du poids.

Le repas se continua ainsi dans la bonne humeur, même si Lexa ne dit pas un mot du repas et que Clarke passa le déjeuner à la dévisager. Le moment qu'avait partagé la veille Lexa et Clarke, tournait dans la tête de cette dernière. Vers la fin du repas des coups furent frappés à la porte du manoir. La commandante se leva pour ouvrir la porte et fit entrer une dizaine de terriens : hommes et femmes confondus.

Lexa se dirigea à nouveau vers la table qui était toujours occupée par les assiettes désormais vide. Tout le monde la regardait attendant la suite des explications.

-Voici les personnes qui vont vous aider à vous préparer pour la cérémonie. Cette dernière commencera au coucher du soleil, soyez prêts.

Lentement ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour se préparer suivit par un ou une terrienne.

Clarke retourna dans sa chambre accompagnée d'une terrienne. C'était une jeune fille d'environ leur âge peut être un peu moins avec des cheveux acajou noués en une tresse derrière son dos. La jeune terrienne dévisageait Clarke qui se sentait gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention. Le visage plutôt rond et mat de la grounder n'exprimait aucune émotion. N'en pouvant plus de la tension dans la pièce, Clarke prit enfin la parole.

-Euh…donc on fait quoi maintenant.

-Enlèves tes vêtements.

-Par…Pardon.

Le visage de Clarke était devenu tout rouge de honte. Ce qui tira un immense sourire à la terrienne en face d'elle

-Détends-toi, Klark kon skay kru, je veux juste te faire essayer ta tenue pour l'ajuster à ta taille pendant que tu prendras ta douche.

La fille émit un mince sourire, et commença à enlever son débardeur et son pantalon. Ainsi en sous-vêtement devant une autre personne, Clarke était à nouveau gênée. Ce qui tira un nouveau sourire à la terrienne. Au moins il n'y en une qui s'amuse.

La terrienne prit un paquet qu'elle avait posé sur le lit quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle le défi et déplia la tenue qui s'y trouvait. Sans un mot elle tendit le vêtement à Clarke qui le saisi. Elle put ainsi découvrir une robe de couleur gris sombre, agrémenté de fil d'or s'entrecroisant sur le devant en traçant des arabesques.

-Enfile-la, au lieu de la regarder.

Clarke s'exécuta sans protester. La robe était trop grande pour elle et ne moulait pas ses formes comme elle devrait. La jeune terrienne s'approcha et entreprit de lasser la tenue dans le dos grâce aux nombreuses bandes de tissus.

-Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ou je t'appelle la préparatrice tout l'après-midi.

-Je m'appelle Alycia.

-Enchanté Alycia, je suis Clarke.

-Je sais qui tu es Clarke. Tu as tombé la montagne à toi seule.

-J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes, il n'y a aucune gloire à cela.

Le ton cinglant utilisé par Clarke mit fin à la conversation et c'est dans le silence que l'essayage continua. Alycia mit de nombreux repères sur la robe pour savoir où la rajuster lorsque la jeune fille l'enlèverait.

-Tu peux l'enlever, Clarke. Je vais la rajuster, pendant ta douche.

La jeune fille obéit encore une fois et se retira de la robe sombre. Elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle d'eau, l'esprit embrumé par des souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir surmontée.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille ne prit qu'une douche rapide. Elle en profita tout de même pour se laver les cheveux. Elle profita d'être sous l'eau pour se calmer et se reconcentrer sur le moment présent. C'était l'une des techniques de relaxation que sa mère lui avait appris pour qu'elle gère ses crises d'angoisse.

La jeune fille enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette pour les sécher plus rapidement. Elle remit ses sous-vêtements et s'enroula dans une autre serviette. Elle sortit ainsi de la salle de bain pour voir qu'Alycia avait déjà fini avec la robe. Cette dernière l'attendait patiemment assise sur le lit.

-elle devrait être à ta taille cette fois.

Alycia aida Clarke à mettre sa robe qui cette fois lui allait comme un gant. La robe lui moulait le torse faisant ressortir sa poitrine et sa taille marqué puis elle s'évasait au niveau des jambes pour descendre quasiment jusqu'en bas en de multiples voiles. Le haut de la robe était couvert de fil d'or qui traçait des arabesques puis le nombre de fil diminuait sur le bas de la robe au niveau des jambes et dans le dos. La robe était attachée par des dizaines de bandes de tissus dans son dos lacé en un entrelas qui laissait apparent certaines partis de son dos. La robe possédait des manches qui se terminait par deux bouts de tissus qui s'entrecroisaient eux aussi pour former un bracelet en tissus autour des poignets de Clarke.

Clarke n'en revenait pas qu'une telle robe puisse exister, mais la jeune fille n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Alycia la fit s'assoir sur une chaise dos au seul miroir de la pièce et entreprit de lui tresser les cheveux dans une coiffure compliquée. Coiffée la jeune fille fut long, très long, Clarke commençait à ne plus tenir en place pourtant elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Quand Alycia lâcha enfin les cheveux de la blonde mettant fin à la torture qu'elle endurait, elle se saisit d'un pinceau ainsi que d'une palette de peinture.

-Non c'est une blague. J'en ai marre d'être sur cette chaise grommela Clarke.

A sa remarque Alycia laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Tu te comportes comme une enfant, Clarke. Même Heda sis est plus patiente que vous.

-Heda sis ?

-Oui la sœur d'Heda.

-Tu parles d'Arya.

-Tu connais beaucoup de sœur à Heda.

-Jusqu'à peu je ne savais même pas qu'Arya existait.

-Jusqu'à peu tu ne savais pas que nous existions.

La réponse de la terrienne fit taire Clarke qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas leur faute si ils croyaient que la terre était inhabitée. La fin du maquillage se fit dans le silence, Clarke devant parfois fermer les yeux pour qu'Alycia puisse lui appliquer les couleurs sur ses yeux. Apres de longues minutes, la terrienne se redressa finalement plutôt contente de son travail.

-Tu es prête Clarke. Tu peux te regarder.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus pour se lever et se précipita pour aller se voir dans le miroir, comme une enfant. Clarke ne se reconnut même pas dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient été tresses en plusieurs tresses qui finalement se rejoignaient en une seule. Quelques mèches de cheveux avaient été laissé libre pour encadrer son visage. Mais le plus impressionnant était son maquillage. Tout dans les tons de bleu foncé et de gris, il passait sur ses yeux pour finalement rejoindre ses tempes dans un dégradé de couleur.

-Wahou, s'exclama Clarke

-Tu ne te vois pas souvent dans cette tenue, n'est-ce pas Clarke ? demanda Alycia

-Pas souvent, ça c'est certain.

-Je vais t'attendre en bas Clarke, prend ton temps.

Sur ses paroles Alycia sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte laissant la blonde s'habituait à son reflet dans la glace. Néanmoins même pas une minute plus tard, Clarke entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer quelqu'un.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose, Alycia.

Alors que seul le silence lui répondait, Clarke se retourna pour savoir pourquoi Alycia ne parlait pas. La vision qu'elle eut, lui coupa le souffle. La commandante se tenait devant elle en tenue de cérémonie elle aussi. Sa tenue se composait d'un pantalon noir comme à son habitude ainsi que des bottes montantes mais son haut avait changé. Son armure ne recouvrait que son torse laissant ses bras nus, permettant de voir son tatouage ainsi que les deux bracelets de force sur ses poignets. L'armure sur son torse alternait entre cuir et pièce de métal argenté au niveau de sa poitrine qui descendait en un V jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Dans son dos on pouvait voir une épée accrochée dont le manche dépassé de son épaule droite. Une cape de couleur noir complétait la tenue accrochée au niveau de ses deux épaules dans un drapé lâche.

Si la tenue de Clarke exprimait plus la sensualité celle de la commandante reflétait plus son caractère, la force et la froideur. Clarke n'osait plus parler, trop occupée par la vision qu'elle voyait.

-Clarke…

Lexa déglutit difficilement, elle aussi très surprise de la vision plus que plaisante que lui offrait Clarke. Habillée et maquillée ainsi, la jeune fille ressemblait à une terrienne.

-Je venais te chercher pour la cérémonie, tout le monde est prêt.

Clarke n'osa pas parler, pas sûr que sa voix fonctionne correctement. Elle était incapable de détourner le regard de la commandante. Voyant que Clarke ne bougeait pas, Lexa se dirigea lentement vers elle, entrant dans son espace personnel

-tu… tu… tu es

Face à la gêne évidente de la commandante qui bégayait sans réussir à finir sa phrase, Clarke sourit.

-Tu es magnifique Lexa.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres de la commandante.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le vert dans le bleu. La foret dans l'océan. Ce furent les bruits provenant de l'étage du bas qui les tirèrent de leur bulle. Lexa sembla reprendre ses esprits, elle n'était pas sensée ressentir ce genre de chose pour sa future ambassadeur. Elle ne devait rien ressentir, faire passer ses devoirs de commandante avant tout autre chose, y compris ses sentiments. Elle avait des règles pour cela. L'amour est une faiblesse. Choisir avec la tête et non avec le cœur.

La commandante se recula de quelques pas pour rompre le contact avec Clarke. Son masque de froideur de nouveau en place, accentué par son masque de Heda noir comme le geai.

-Ils nous attendent Clarke, allons-y.

Sans rien ajouter, Lexa se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'en aller elle eut néanmoins une pointe de remord. Elle se retourna vers la fille du ciel.

-Tu es magnifique aussi, Clarke.

Sur ceux-là commandante sortit de la pièce, laissant Clarke complètement déboussolée par son changement d'attitude. Elle mit quelques instants à se reprendre avant de sortit de la pièce. Quand elle descendit des escaliers tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, seule la commandante mit un point d'honneur à ne pas la regarder. Quand elle fut arrivée aux dernières marches, Bellamy lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

-Wahou Clarke, tu es splendide

-toi aussi Bell'.

Le jeune homme était aussi en tenue terrienne, comme tout le reste de la délégation. Un pantalon brun foncé ainsi qu'une tunique dans les tons de blanc cassés qui était ajustée à sa taille par différente boucle de métal. Le jeune homme était aussi maquillé avec une peinture noire. Un trait noir descendait de son front jusqu'à son œil, puis sur sa paupière le trait se divisait en deux. Le premier continuait tout droit jusqu'au milieu de sa joue l'autre rejoignait le pli entre l'œil et le nez et descendait jusqu'à la commissure de la bouche.

Clarke se détourna du jeune homme pour observer tour à tour chaque personne dans la pièce. C'était étrange de tous les voir en tenue terrienne, surtout sa mère qui était elle aussi en robe. Les cheveux mouchetés de quelques tresses qui tombaient dans son dos.

-On y va Heda, demanda Clarke.

La jeune fille releva la tête en direction de la commandante. Elle fut surprise de trouver cette dernière entrain de la dévisager une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Lexa hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie rapidement suivit d'Arya. Sans un mot de plus tout le monde les suivit.

Le petit groupe était dans l'une des rues qui menait au stade d'entrainement grounder. Toutes les allées étaient éclairées par des flambeaux qui projetaient d'immenses ombres sur leur passage. Apres plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort, ils débouchèrent enfin sur le terrain d'entrainement qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Comme dans les rues de la capitale de nombreux flambeaux étaient plantés dans le sable. Ils éclairaient l'assemblée de terrien réuni pour l'occasion.

Quand la délégation arriva le silence se fit dans l'assemblée et les grounders qui occupaient le centre du terrain s'écartèrent pour former une haie d'honneur de chaque côté de la délégation. Au centre du terrain, trois buchers de taille moyenne étaient dressés attendant d'être allumés. Lexa s'avança et fit d'un signe de tête à Abby et à Clarke pour qu'elles la rejoignent. Et c'est toutes les trois qu'elles s'avancèrent vers les buchers alors que les grounders entamaient un chant dans leur langue natale.

 _Ai Medo Drein Au_

 _Yumi na teik_

 _Won sonraun au?_

 _Medo ste thonken_

 _Medo drein au_

 _Oso kik raun_

 _Ogeda, soulou_

Les trois femmes avançaient solennellement en direction des buchés, remontant la haie d'honneur formée par les terriens. Leurs pas accompagnés par le chant. Le léger vent d'hiver faisait voleter la cape de la commandante, tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans les robes des Griffin les frigorifiant.

 _Ai laik yu gona_

 _Ai na get raun, you_

 _Yumi na teik_

 _Won sonraun au?_

 _Ai keryon gyon op_

 _Ai keryon g' breik au_

 _Pas skaikrasha_

 _Klin tristraka_

Les trois femmes se trouvaient dès à présent devant chacune un buché, le regard fixé sur les bouts de bois entassés. D'un geste cérémonieux, elles se saisirent du flambeau qui brulait à côté du buché.

 _En houd don gon_

 _Hosh trashsaka_

 _Yumi na teik_

 _Won sonraun au ?_

 _Houd na fleim daun_

 _Bed' ge jok au_

 _Ai nou fir raun_

D'un même mouvement, elles embrasèrent le buché devant elle. Rapidement les flammes s'élevèrent dans les airs. Puis le feu prit sur la poudre inflammable qui avait été déposé au sol. Le feu des trois bucher se propagea au sol en traçant un chemin de feu sur le sol avant d'embraser un quatrième et dernier buché bien plus grand que la autres qui prit feu d'un coup éclairant pendant un bref instant la nuit.

 _Ai mana jomp in_

 _Ai mana wan op_

 _Ai don sin y'in_

 _Yumi na teik_

 _Won sonraun au?_

 _Jus drein jus daun_

 _Ai medo drein au_

A la fin de la chanson, les trois femmes se reculèrent et se tournèrent vers l'assemblée qui était à nouveau silencieuse. Lexa s'avança de quelques pas pour prendre la parole.

-le peuple du ciel fait désormais parti de la coalition. Longue vie au 13ème clan.

Tous les membres de l'assemblée reprirent en cœur le slogan de la commandante avant de débuter la fête. Des instruments se mirent à jouer et les terriens se mirent à danser tous ensemble.

Clarke regarda surprise les terriens faire la fête. Eux d'habitude si sérieux se lâcher complétement dansant, buvant, riant. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la tirer vers la fête qui battait son plein.

-Viens Clarke, faut fêter ça émit la petite voix d'Arya.

La fille du ciel regarda la jeune terrienne qui avait été habillée spécialement elle aussi pour l'occasion. Toute de noir vêtue avec une tunique en cuir à manche longue qui lui ceignait la taille, son katana attaché a une ceinture autour de sa taille. Sa peinture ne couvrait que son œil marquait par la cicatrice, trois traits verticales noirs dont un suivant le chemin de sa cicatrice. La petite fille était très jolie ainsi et rappelait encore plus sa sœur.

Arya avait décidé de rapprocher sa sœur et Clarke pendant la soirée et pour cela, elle devait faire en sorte que sa sœur arrête de fuir la fille du ciel. De la main elle attrapa celle de la jeune blonde pour la ramener vers la fête. Sur le chemin elle trouva enfin sa sœur qu'elle attrapa elle aussi par la main pour la ramener prêt du grand buché ou la fête était à son comble. Alors que Lexa allait protester, Arya lâcha leur main et partit s'amuser avec le reste de la délégation du peuple du ciel qui avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup plus que les deux jeunes femmes.

Le silence était pesant entre la commandante et sa nouvelle ambassadrice. Aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire ou faire à présent qu'elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Clarke était nerveuse et la commandante n'arrangeait rien en la regardant ainsi de son regard froid.

-Nous avons réussi Lexa, nous faisons maintenant parties du même peuple.

La commandante hocha la tête peu encline à la discussion ce soir. Son esprit était occupé par le village attaqué par une menace inconnue. Son peuple était à nouveau menacé et elle ne savait pas quoi faire cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un nouveau Mont Weather se produise, la dernière fois lui avait déjà trop couté.

-Tu devrais aller retrouver tes amis, Clarke. Profites de la fête.

Lexa s'éloigna de l'ambassadrice la laissant seule à côté du buché. Rapidement la silhouette de la commandante se perdit dans la foule. Clarke resta quelques instants abasourdis avant de rejoindre à pas lent ses amis. Arya fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la fille du ciel arriver, le mauvais caractère et l'entêtement de sa sœur avait encore frappé.

La fête se passa plutôt bien. Ils avaient dansé, bue, et s'étaient amusés. Abby et Marcus s'étaient même essayés à esquisser quelques pas de danse sous l'œil amusé des plus jeunes. Bellamy avait fait danser Clarke quelques instants, Arya posée sur ses épaules. Mais la jeune fille s'était vite arrêtée quand elle avait remarqué qui la regardait assise sur l'un des blocs de pierre qui bordait l'allée. La commandante avait seulement une moitié du visage d'éclairée par les flammes l'autre était totalement dans l'ombre. La peinture noire de son visage semblait ressortir davantage à la lumière du feu et les parties en métal de son armure semblait briller du même éclat que le soleil.

Lexa n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille blonde qui dansait avec ses amis. Clarke souriait, s'amusait comme la commandante ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant. Assise sur sa pierre, Lexa ruminait ses mauvaises pensées. Quelqu'un attaquait son peuple et elle ignorait qui s'était, et Bellamy semblait très proche de Clarke. Deux problèmes totalement différents mais qui occupés tout son esprit.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste de la soirée à se dévisager sans jamais aller se parler. Plusieurs heures après le début de la fête, la piste de danse improvisée s'était vidée progressivement. Les gens rentraient chez eux petit à petit, seul les grands fêtards allaient veiller jusqu'au petit matin. Ce fut le signal pour le petit groupe constitué de la délégation du peuple du ciel, de la commandante et sa sœur ainsi qu'Indra de rentrer au manoir.

Le trajet de retour fut très animée, tout le monde parlant de la fête qu'ils venaient de faire ou riant suite à une consommation exagérée d'alcool. La plus touchée était Raven qui n'avait pas su s'arrêter de boire et avançait maintenant en titubant à moitié alors qu'elle était soutenue par Monty. Le plus drôle fut pour lui faire monter l'escalier de la maison. Apres plusieurs essais ils durent se mettre à deux pour la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Néanmoins tout le monde rejoint finalement sa chambre et le silence revint dans la demeure. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre Clarke enleva sa robe. Enfin elle essaya, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les nœuds dans son dos qui la retenait en place. Apres de longues minutes à se contorsionner dans tous les sens, elle réussit à enlever la robe qu'elle posa sur une chaise. Puis elle entreprit de défaire la coiffure compliquée qui nouait toujours ses cheveux.

Apres plusieurs grimaces de douleurs, c'est qu'Alycia avait serré pour que ça tienne, Clarke avait à nouveau les cheveux qui pendaient en boucle autour de son visage. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans la glace, toujours avec le maquillage terrien, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était vraiment une grounder, nait sur terre. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait toujours Clarke Griffin nait dans l'espace. Elle ne pourrait pas changer ça, jamais, même si elle y mettait toutes ses forces. D'un geste las elle enleva la peinture de son visage et alla se coucher. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

 **888888888888888888888888888**

Clarke était à nouveau devant ce levier au Mont Weather, sa main posée dessus. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, ça c'était réellement passé. Et elle refaisait continuellement le même rêve. Les mêmes souvenirs qui tournaient en boucle pendant son sommeil. Encore et encore. Elle abaissa le levier. Mais au lieu de voir comme à son habitude Jasper tenant le corps de Maya dans ses bras, elle se retrouva dans la tente de la commandante.

Cette dernière se tenait devant elle un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle la dévisageait de haut.

-Merci, Clarke tu as fait exactement ce que je voulais.

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

-Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

La commande s'approcha d'elle la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux verts exprimant une froideur sans nom.

-J'ai échangé ton peuple contre le mien comme je le voulais depuis le début et en plus tu as tué tous les mountains men à ma place.

-Tu… tu n'as jamais voulu sauver mes amis.

Lexa caressa la joue de Clarke avec sa main.

-Je me fiche de tes amis, Clarke ou de toi. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver mon peuple.

-Tu…tu m'as utilisé. Tu m'as obligé à tous les tuer.

-Je ne t'ai obligé à rien, Clarke. C'est toi qui les a tué, tous sans exception. Tu m'as accusé d'être sans cœur mais c'est toi qui vient d'exterminer tout un peuple.

Clarke sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues faisant grandir le sourire de la commandante. Les jambes de Clarke la lâchèrent et elle tomba à terre, touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lexa ne se préoccupa pas de la jeune fille et continua son petit discours.

-Tu vois le seul problème, c'est que tu as survécu. Cela risque de remettre en compte mon autorité. Mais on peut y remédier.

D'un geste souple, la commandante tira son poignard et frappa Clarke en pleine poitrine.

-NON !

-Clarke…Clarke !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement dans son lit, heurtant presque Lexa qui se tenait devant elle, assise sur son lit. Clarke tremblait de tous ses membres et de la sueur perlait sur son front.

-Clarke, ça va ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien retenir, elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se remettait à trembler.

-Tu m'as tué, tu m'as poignardé.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Clarke.

-Clarke ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je ne te tuerai jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Clarke regarda enfin la commandante directement. Dans le faible éclairage seul ses yeux ressortaient. Il n'était pas froid comme dans son cauchemar. C'est cette petite lueur qui brillait toujours au fond des yeux de la commandante quand il s'agissait de Clarke qui rassura cette dernière. Cela est la sincérité qui s'y lisait.

-Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-C'est rien Clarke.

D'un geste tendre, Lexa retira les dernières traces de larmes sur le visage de la blonde. Clarke était absorbée par le visage de la commandante qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Clarke se mit à fixer les lèvres de la commandante, repensant au moment qu'elles avaient partagé sous la tente ou elle avait pu gouter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Il y a moins de 6 mois, pourtant elle aurait dit que c'était une autre vie. Lexa voyant que Clarke la fixait depuis un long moment se sentit tout d'un coup gênée de la proximité qu'elle partageait.

-Clarke…je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Clarke contre les siennes. D'abord surprise elle ne mit pas longtemps à rendre le baiser. Comme leur premier baisé, il était doux, précautionneux, chaste. Elles prenaient le temps de découvrir chacune les lèvres de l'autre. Quand l'air vint à manquer elles se séparèrent légèrement mais bien vite leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau comme aimantées. Cette fois le baiser était bien moins chaste, Clarke faisait courir sa langue sur les lèvres de la commandante pour qu'elle lui alloue l'entrée de sa bouche. Chose que la commandante fit sans hésiter.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Clarke émit un gémissement étouffé par la bouche de Lexa toujours sur la sienne. Les mains de la commandante se trouvaient sur les hanches de la jeune fille tandis que les siennes se trouvaient derrière sa nuque. D'un geste autoritaire Clarke attira Lexa vers elle alors qu'elle se recouchait sur le dos. Lexa se retrouva sur Clarke ses avant-bras soutenant son poids pour éviter d'écraser la jeune fille sous elle. La commandante manquait d'oxygène mais elle ne voulait rompre le contact en aucun cas.

Les mains de Clarke épousaient les formes de la commandante, glissant sur ses cotes à ses hanches. Quand elle sentit le bord du débardeur de la commandante, Clarke commença à le remonter lentement, laissant glisser ses mains sur les hanches maintenant découvertes de la commandante. Lorsqu'elle sentit que son haut commençait à se relever, Lexa vit pendant un court instant une autre personne avec elle. Des cheveux beaucoup plus blond quasiment blanc, un visage très fin, des yeux qu'on aurait pu croire violet.

D'un geste brusque Lexa se leva rompant l'étreinte, et sauta du lit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas être avec Clarke. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été avec quelqu'un cette personne était morte, par sa faute parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer sans tout détruire sur son passage. La phrase qui était devenue son mantra avec le temps tournait en boucle dans sa tête « l'amour est une faiblesse ». Clarke la regardait surprise du revirement de situation, ses lèvres gonflaient par les précédents baisés étaient une torture pour Lexa qui n'avait qu'une envie, les gouter à nouveau encore et encore.

-Lex…

\- Je ne peux pas Clarke…je dois y aller.

Et elle sortit par une porte dérobée que Clarke n'avait jamais vue jusque-là, cachée derrière l'épais rideau du mur.

* * *

 **Au lieu de chercher qui est coupable des erreurs du passé, tachons d'assumer nos responsabilités pour l'avenir.**

 **Kennedy**

* * *

Alors là, je pensais pas arriver à publier avant cet été mais voila un petit e-mail de Clexa38469 m'a remotivé et j'ai pu finir d'écrire un chapitre. Mais je vous previens qu'il y en aura pas d'autre avant les grandes vacances. Faites des études je vous jure.

Alors place au review maintenant.

Clexa38469: tadam! surprise, surprise je te previens j'ai pas fini d'apprendre mon anglais ni ma physique alors que je recommence dans 2 jours pour écrire ce chapitre alors j'espere que t'es content qu'il sorte plus tot. mais tu devras attendre cet été pour le reste.

bleachelfen : je suis heureux que ma fiction te plaise. comme tu as pu le constater j'ai quelques problemes d'emplois du temps je suis un peu débordé mais quand viendra les vacances je finirai la fiction. sur ceux patience

: ahaha on je ne spoilerai pas la fin de ma fic, ca serait trop bete quand meme. mais pour tout te dire j'ai écris toute la trame donc je sais qui sont les méchants mais toi tu vas devoirs attendre pour savoir.

Momo00: ah oui avec la fin de ce chapitre grosse progression vers le clexa. Et je peux te dire que ton hypothèse est... fausse. le personnage de Pike ne m'interresse absolument pas dans la série. je le trouve plat et assez inutile. Il sert juste de méchant donc... je l'ai pas mis dans ma fic. Donc cherhce encore... mais j'ai essayé de faire innovant pour les méchants... alors hypothèse?

Regina lily Swan : Clarke est completement irréfléchie mais on va dire qu'elle a été blessée par Lexa et qu'elle a besoin d'exteriorise tout ce qu'elle ressent en recrachant son venin sur Lexa. J'espere que tu n'es pas trop decu du baiser de la fin, mais t'en fais pas elles sont encore loin d'etre en couple ou quoi que se soit. Clarke est toujours trop en colere contre Lexa pour etre dans une relation et Lexa est toujours hantée par ses souvenirs de Costia, visiblement...


	9. Chapter 9

_Ça_ _y est je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ). Mea Culpa pour mon absence quand vous pensez enfin être en vacances et ben non on vous colle un stage obligatoire. donc mon temps pour écrire est fortement réduit. j'essaierai d'être assez régulier mais je ne promets rien. tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je terminerai cette fiction ça c'est certain._

 _Voila le chapitre 9 qui est plutôt un chapitre de divertissement, il m'a permis de me réhabituer à écrire et de me replonger dans mon histoire donc pas de grande révélation importante pour la suite de l'histoire._

 _Réponse au review en fin de chapitre_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Clarke se leva très tôt, le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit se posant des dizaines de questions sur le comportement de Lexa et ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si cette dernière n'était pas partie. C'était Clarke qui avait initié le geste. C'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Contrairement au baiser sous la tente, c'était Clarke qui avait pris l'initiative d'embrasser la commandante pendant la nuit. C'était elle qui avait voulu aller plus loin encore.

Clarke se souvenait parfaitement que les mains de la commandante étaient sur ses hanches, sagement posées sur ses habits alors que les siennes parcouraient déjà son corps comme une personne en manque. La jeune femme se fustigea intérieurement, elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne pas retomber dans les bras de la commandante, de ne plus rien ressentir pour Lexa. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à ses yeux, à son corps, à ses lèvres. Tous chez l'appelait et la poussait à la désirer.

Dans un profond soupir, Clarke se leva de son lit. Elle était crevée, la cérémonie de la veille l'avait exténué et elle aurait bien voulu dormir malheureusement son cerveau en avait décidé autrement, ayant cogité toute la nuit. Elle se dirigea vers une bassine d'eau dans laquelle elle se lava rapidement le visage. Elle se saisit de nouveaux habits dans l'armoire. Un pantalon noir, pour éviter de changer, et un tee-shirt à manches longues et capuche de couleurs gris chiné.

Alors qu'elle était prêté à sortir de sa chambre, Clarke sembla se souvenir de comment était sorti Lexa, la veille. D'un pas lent, la fille du ciel se dirigea vers le mur qu'elle savait mitoyen à la chambre de la commandante. Elle s'approcha du rideau qui occupait une bonne partie du mur, et qu'elle croyait servir de déco. Elle se glissa derrière le rideau et se retrouva entre ce dernier et le mur.

C'est ainsi que Clarke repéra la porte cachait derrière le rideau. Porte qui menait directement dans la chambre de la commandante sans doute. L'ancienne leader des 100 appuya sur la poignet, mais sans surprise la porte était fermée à clé. Dans un profond soupir, Clarke s'extirpa difficilement de derrière le rideau. Quand Lexa acceptera de ne plus avoir de secret. Sans doute jamais.

Cette fois la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, espérant que l'heure matinale lui permettrait de profiter de quelques minutes de solitudes devant le feu de la salle-à-manger. Mais des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur, lui firent savoir que son vœu ne se réalisera pas. La fille du ciel descendit lentement les escaliers menant à la pièce à vivre, encore peu remise de sa nuit blanche.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle put constater que les voies en provenance du salon étaient celles de Lexa et de deux guerriers grounders que Clarke ne connaissait pas. Le visage soucieux de la commandante l'alerta immédiatement. Qu'importe les nouvelles que les soldats rapportaient elles n'étaient pas bonne.

Apres encore quelques mots échangés en triesgland entre les guerriers et la commandante, cette dernière les congédia d'un mouvement de tête. Lorsqu'enfin les guerriers furent sortis de la maison, Lexa se retourna vers Clarke. Le visage marqué de cernes de la commandante, alerta Clarke. Elle aussi n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Lexa ? demanda Clarke.

-Un village flokru a été attaqué hier tard dans la soirée. Là aussi il n'y a aucun survivant.

L'expression de Clarke se figea de stupeur et d'effroi. Deux villages en deux jours et toujours aucun signes pour leur indiquer les coupables.

-Je vais aller réveiller les autres, Lexa. Nous devons comprendre ce qui se passe.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Clarke se retourna et remonta les escaliers pour aller tirer de leur sommeil ses compagnons. Elle toqua d'abord a la porte de Bellamy qui sortit après plusieurs coups les yeux encore remplis de fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ?

-Réunion d'urgence, un autre village a été attaqué cette nuit.

Sans un mot de plus, et en parfaite synchronisation les deux compagnons réveillèrent la totalité de leurs compagnons et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils redescendirent dans le salon ou se trouvait toujours la commandante. Celle-ci leurs tournait le dos et regardait le feu danser dans la cheminée.

-Lexa tout le monde est là, dis Clarke pour faire sortit de sa contemplation la commandante.

Comme pour la contredire des pas lourds se firent entendre dans l'escalier. En se retournant ils purent voir Indra qui descendait les escaliers en tenant dans ses bras une Arya qui semblait bien peu réveiller. Cette dernière avait niché sa tête dans le cou d'Indra et se tenait au pull de couleur foncé de la guerrière à la peau mate. Sous les regards quelques peu surpris des skai kru, Indra déposa délicatement la très jeune terrienne sur le matelas qui faisait office de canapé en face du feu avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Sans se départir de son calme, Indra se retourna vers Lexa.

-Elle a fait un cauchemar, elle est venue me trouver dans ma chambre.

Sans répondre, Lexa hocha simplement et reporta son attention sur le peuple du ciel qui regardait avec de grands yeux la plus âgées des guerrières, surpris de la voir manifester une telle affection pour la petite aux yeux noirs. Clarke reprit rapidement son sérieux, et se tourna vers la Heda.

-Commandante serait-il possible d'avoir plus de renseignement sur l'attaque du village.

-Durant la nuit un village des boat people a été attaqué de la même manière que celui Trikru. Encore une fois il n'y a aucun survivant, déclara calmement la commandante

Pendant quelques instants le silence plana sur la pièce, le temps que toutes les personnes assimilent la nouvelle. Puis Indra se tourna vers Lexa, les sourcils légèrement froncés semblant comprendre ce que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur adoptive avait en tête.

-Lexa, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à rendre une visite de courtoisie à Nia, c'est du suicide.

Le peuple du ciel regarde de manière interloqué la commandante, premièrement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'un grounder, mis à part Arya, face preuve d'une telle familiarité avec la commandante et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne comprenait la raison pour laquelle Lexa voulait se rendre elle-même au royaume de la glace.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez vous rendre dans cette nation, ils viennent de détruire deux villages en entier et vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup demanda Abby une point d'anxiété dans la voix.

Même si la matriarche du groupe ne le reconnaitrait jamais, elle commençait à apprécier la commandante. Elle l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour en venant à Polis, en la voyant prendre soin de sa petite sœur.

-Justement Abby parce que nous n'en savons rien. Si les soupçons s'étaient tournés vers votre peuple vous auriez voulu que quelqu'un cherche à connaitre la vérité plutôt que de vous juger coupable et de vous condamnez à une mort certaine.

Face aux paroles justes de la commandante, la petite assemblée se tut et regarda piteusement leurs pieds. Légèrement honteux de ne pas avoir envisagé le problème sous cet angle.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Lexa, demanda finalement Indra. Tu as déjà du réfléchir à un plan, tu ne risquerais pas ta vie inutilement.

-J'irai en éclaireuse avec un petit groupe de soldat pour rencontrer la reine de la Ice Nation. En attendant, Indra, tu feras en sorte que l'armée marche une demi-journée derrière nous. Nia est peut être avide de sang mais elle tient à la vie.

Ce plan semblait enchanter personne mais ils n'en avaient pas d'autres pour le moment et Lexa avait raison sur un point. Ils ne pouvaient pas déclarer la guerre à une nation sans être sur que c'était elle la coupable. Lincoln sembla hésiter un moment avant de prendre la parole, peu habitué à participer à ce genre de réunion.

-Je suis volontaire pour faire partie des guerriers qui vous accompagneront, Heda.

Lexa sembla légèrement étonnée de cette proposition plus que surprenante venant de la part du métis mais elle finit par l'accepter en hochant simplement la tête.

-Si Lincoln vous accompagne, je suis aussi volontaire pour vous accompagner Commandante, déclara Octavia.

-Non O, c'est trop dangereux rugit Bellamy peu enclin à envoyer sa sœur dans la gueule du loup et encore plus accompagner par la commandante en qui il n'avait aucune confiance.

\- Je ne te demandais pas la permission Bellamy, je la demandais à Heda.

Octavia se retourna vers Lexa qui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle acceptait la proposition de la jeune Blake.

-Très bien si Octavia part avec vous, je viens aussi.

-Si Bellamy vient aussi je pars aussi, dit Clarke

-Non Clarke ! pas question hurla Abby .

Rapidement le salon fut rempli d'un gigantesque brouhaha, les skai kru se hurlant dessus pour savoir qui partirait qui resterait.

Dans ce concert de hurlement, personne ne vit la silhouette se redressait du canapé ou on l'avait posé, tirée de son sommeil par les cris. Arya se frotta les yeux encore remplis de sommeil et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers Indra dont elle tira la manche pour attirer l'attention, cette dernière tourna son regard complétement désespérée du comportement des représentants du ciel pour la poser sur la petite silhouette à ses côtés.

-Indra je peux avoir un bib' ste plait j'ai faim.

Indra sourit légèrement, avant d'hocher la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine ou les domestiques attachés au service du commandant avaient déjà emmené la nourriture pour le petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps Arya s'était dirigée vers l'une des gigantesques qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard alors qu'elle parlait avec Indra et elle comprit rapidement ce que c'était.

-Lexa, tu ne pourras pas partir en expédition avant quelques jours.

Malgré sa petite voie et le brouhaha qui régnait toujours dans la pièce, Lexa entendit la voix de sa sœur et se dirigea droit vers elle. Le soudain mouvement du commandant fit taire à leur tour les skai kru dont le regard se porta sur les deux sœurs. Le regard de Lexa se porta sur l'extérieur et elle put voir à son tour la neige qui tombait du ciel.

-Lexa, il neige hurla Arya à côté d'elle. C'est géniale ! ca fait plus de deux printemps que je n'ai pas vus de neige.

La fatigue de la jeune terrienne semblait comme envolée tandis que Lexa secouait la tête de lassitude. Sa sœur était intenable de base mais quand il y avait de la neige c'était encore pire. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour finalement tomber sur les skai kru qui regardait par la fenêtre pour voir la neige tombait. Les airs d'enfants qu'ils apportaient eux aussi, firent légèrement sourire la commandante. Des fois elle oubliait que c'était leur première année sur terre, et que par conséquent c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient de la neige.

Ce fut finalement la voix d'Indra qui sortit la délégation de sa contemplation.

-Arya, c'est prêt.

Ils purent voir la jeune terrienne se diriger vers Indra avant de lui saisir main et de l'entraîner vers le canapé. La guerrière tenait dans sa main une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide blanc le tout surmonté de ce qui ressemblait, de loin, à une tétine. Arya obligea légèrement Indra à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de s'allonger à son tour, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de la jeune femme à la peau mate. Elle prit la bouteille que lui tentait Indra avant de se mettre à boire à la tétine.

-Moi aussi je veux un biberon hurla Raven, faisant éclater de rire toute l'assemblée.

Elle poussa Monty qui se retrouva allongé par terre et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Raven s'était allongée sur lui, sa tête reposant sur son ventre et elle suçait son pouce comme un enfant en bas âge.

-Raven, tu es irrécupérable rigola Monty toujours bloquer au sol par son amie.

-Je sais que vous m'adorez ria la concernée.

La jeune Latina essaya de se relever mais elle fut bloquer par sa jambe handicapée qui ne bougeait pas. Et le moment qui était aux premiers abords supposés drôle se transforma en une piqûre de rappel douloureuse pour elle qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de tout faire comme avant. Elle vit une main se tendre pour l'aider, elle l'a saisi et fut remise sur ses pieds aussi sec. Une fois debout elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Abby.

-N'oublies pas tu es toujours Raven Reyes, qu'importe l'état de ta jambe.

La plus jeune des deux sourit à l'aînée heureuse d'avoir trouvé en Abby une confidente, une oreille attentive, une conseillère avisée…une seconde mère pour elle.

-Merci Abby.

-De rien

Alors que toute l'assemblée se dirigeait vers la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ils virent une mini tornade brune se lever du canapé ou elle était jusqu'alors couchée, pour courir vers les escaliers et les monter quatre à quatre. Rapidement la jeune terrienne disparu dans l'aile de la chambre qui lui était allouée.

-On peut savoir ce qui lui prend, demanda Abby en se retournant vers Lexa.

Mais cette dernière avait elle aussi disparu, laissant seul le peuple du ciel et les deux guerriers grounders Indra et Lincoln. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui leur répondit.

-Avec cette neige, voyager serait du suicide surtout si nous devons nous rendre à l'ice nation. Nous sommes bloqués ici pour le moment.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et ils purent voir Arya redescendre les escaliers. Celle-ci avait vêtu un pull épais de couleur noir ainsi que des gants de la même couleur. D'épaisses bottes à ces pieds, lui donnait l'air de marcher comme un robot.

-Pourquoi vous êtes encore là, allez-vous habiller ! On va profiter de la neige.

Tous les jeunes du peuple du ciel ainsi que Lincoln et Indra se dirigèrent vers les escaliers afin de s'habiller. Seul Abby resta en bas, préférant laisser les jeunes se défouler.

\- Tu ne vas pas jouer avec nous 'by ? interrogea Arya

-Je préférai vous regarder vous amuser. Je sais très bien comment tout ça va finir et me retrouver avec de la neige plein le visage ne m'enchante guère.

Arya sourit et se dirigea vers la porte extérieur qui menait vers le jardin suivit par tous les jeunes qui venaient de les rejoindre. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte la voix de la commandante les interrompit.

-Arya.

La concernée se retourna vers sa sœur qui se trouvait au pied des escaliers, ce qui ressemblait à une veste dans les mains.

-Non, Lex' je suis assez habillée comme ça.

Sans se soucier des protestations de sa jeune sœur, l'ainé lui enfila le blouson au-dessus de son pull et lui tendit en plus un bonnet de couleur blanche. Arya poussa un profond soupir, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de protester alors elle enfila le bonnet.

-Tu ressembles à un lutin, rigola Raven.

La jeune terrienne lui envoya un regard blasé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un lutin mais si la remarque venait de Raven c'était forcément sarcastique. En même temps le bonnet empêchait les mèches qui d'habitude recouvrait ses yeux de tomber, et seule la mèche légèrement plus longue qui se situait sur son nez dépassait du bonnet. **(pour vous donner une idée, prenez l'image de kakashi quand il fait encore parti de l'équipe de Minato dans naruto shippuden).**

Cette fois Arya ouvrit et l'air froid du dehors s'engouffra dans le salon faisant frissonner Abby qui n'était habillée que d'un fin gilet. La petite bande sortit dans le jardin, ce dernier était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. La neige continuait de tomber doucement, mouchetant les cheveux des personnes présentes de tache blanche.

Clarke regardait émerveillée le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un tel paysage puisse exister tellement il était beau. Le jardin ressemblait à un paradis blanc. Un bruit sourd ainsi qu'un grognement sortirent Clarke de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna vers Indra, à qui le grognement de mécontentement venait d'échapper. Cette dernière était couverte de neige au niveau du visage et arborait une expression blasé sur le visage. Rapidement on entendit le rire de Raven s'élevait.

-Arya tu es un génie, rigola Bellamy.

-Eh mais j'ai rien fait, répondit la petite voix d'Arya.

Cette dernière était montée à l'arbre qui se trouvait au centre, assise sur l'une des branches les plus basses elle regardait la scène d'en haut de ses grands yeux noirs. Indra épousseta la neige encore collée à son visage et à ses cheveux avant de s'accroupir dans la neige. La guerrière saisit un paquet de neige et se mit à la compacter. Tout en se redressant la guerrière chercha du regard une personne en particulier qu'elle trouva à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de la trikru.

-Un peu de neige et tu retombes en enfance Lexa.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de la commandante alors que dans un mouvement fluide, Indra jetait la boule de neige qu'elle venait de préparer en direction de son Heda. Cette dernière l'évita en faisant un pas de coté sous les yeux ébahis du peuple du ciel qui n'en revenait pas d'assister à cette scène plus que surréaliste.

-Youpi ! Bataille de boule de neige.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Arya sauta de l'arbre ou elle se trouvait. Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir Octavia et Raven se prirent des boules de neige en pleine figure sous l'air amusé de la très jeune terrienne. Les deux filles du ciel répondirent à l'offense qui venait de leur être faite. Rapidement les boules de neige volèrent dans tout le jardin, promptement deux équipes s'étaient formées. La première composée de Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Arya et Monty la seconde constituée de Lexa, Indra, Lincoln et Octavia.

Pour leur premier contact avec la neige, les skai kru s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils ne sentaient pas le froid qui engourdissait leurs membres ou l'humidité de leur vêtement trempés par la neige. Les deux équipes avaient adopté des techniques, si la seconde avait établi une stratégie plus réfléchie qui consistait à se cacher derrière les arbres ou les buissons afin d'éviter d'être touchée, la stratégie de la première tant qu'à elle consistait à foncer dans tout ce qui bouger. Cette stratégie n'était pas la meilleure mais c'était la plus amusante.

Alors que sa sœur lui envoyait boule de neige sur boule de neige, Bellamy se précipita vers cette dernière, la souleva et la fit tomber dans la neige avec lui. Le frère et la sœur se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous un tas de neige, toujours entrain de se chamailler. Cette scène leur rappelait les nombreux moments qu'ils avaient passés sur l'ark à jouer dans leur petit appartement.

Les deux Blake furent rapidement rejoints par Arya qui lança, sur les deux jeunes toujours allongés au sol, le tas de neige qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Rapidement les deux adolescents se relevèrent et se mirent à poursuivre la jeune terrienne qui courait en direction de sa sœur.

-Lexa ! Lexa !

L'enfant se réfugia derrière les jambes de sa sœur se protégeant de l'attaque à venir. Les Blakes s'immobilisèrent peu certain de ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Lexa leur offrit la réponse quand dans un mouvement souple elle s'écarta de sa sœur et jeta la boule de neige qu'elle tenait dans la main sur la branche qui se tenait juste au-dessus de la tête d'Arya faisant tomber toute la neige accumulée sur la tête de celle-ci.

Arya se retrouva avec de la neige jusqu'au hanche tandis que ses cheveux étaient dorénavant plus blancs que brun.

-Tu vas me le payer Lex'.

Arya se sortit difficilement du monticule ou elle se trouvait, secoua la tête afin de faire tomber la neige de sa tête et se précipita vers sa sœur. Elle sauta sur sa sœur qui surprise par l'action tomba à la renverse dans la neige. Arya se retrouva dans les bras de sa sœur toutes deux allongées dans l'épais tapis blanc.

-Je t'ai eu sis.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lexa avant que cette dernière ne se redresse, sa sœur dans ses bras. La bataille semblait avoir cessé après de longues heures, tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa se tourna vers sa sœur, qui comme à son habitude avait niché sa tête dans son cou. Les lèvres d'Arya avaient revêtu une teinte bleue, violette.

-Tu as froid yongon.

-Un peu…

-Allez viens on rentre, une douche chaude te fera du bien.

La commandante se dirigea vers la maison, rapidement suivit de tout le petit groupe qui commençait eux aussi à avoir froid. Une fois rentrée dans l'habitation, ils furent accueillis par la chaleur du feu qu'Abby avait pensé à ranimer se disant que les joueurs auraient certainement froid quand ils rentreraient, ce qui n'avait pas manqué.

-De l'eau a été mise à chauffer, si vous voulez prendre un bain dit Abby.

-Merci maman.

Rapidement toutes les personnes présentent dans le salon se précipitèrent à l'étage afin de se réchauffer. Seule Lexa resta un moment de plus préférant enlever la veste et le bonnet de sa sœur ainsi que ses chaussures.

-De l'eau a aussi été apportée dans votre chambre Heda, par une jeune femme qui semblait très bien vous connaitre Commandante.

Le ton légèrement froid et colérique de la skai kru surprit Lexa mais cette dernière n'en montra rien.

-Merci Abby.

-Qui est cette Alycia, Lexa ? demanda Abby.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas chancelière.

-Cela me concerne, commandante, si vous jouez avec ma fille.

Le ton hargneux qu'employa Abby mit d'avantage en colère Lexa, personne ne la juger sur ce qu'elle faisait. Personne n'était au courant de l'histoire qu'elle avait eu avec la jeune servante.

-Chancelière, n'oubliez pas ou est votre place. Je n'ai de compte à ne rendre à personne. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, votre fille et moi sommes seulement des alliés rien de plus.

Clarke sentit son cœur se brisait. Cette dernière se trouvait accouder à la rambarde de l'escalier. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée d'avancer quand elle avait entendu sa mère parlait d'une jeune femme proche de Lexa. Elle savait que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Lexa, elle ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Quand elle avait entendu le nom d'Alycia dans la bouche de sa mère, son cœur avait fait un soubresaut. Elle se souvenait très bien de sa préparatrice ainsi que de la beauté de celle-ci. Une pointe de jalousie lui enserra le cœur quand elle entendit que Lexa ne démentait pas même pas la possible liaison avec Alycia. Mais ce qui lui brisa complètement le cœur fut lorsque Lexa dit en regardant droit dans les yeux sa mère, qu'elles n'étaient que des alliés stratégiques. Ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir, ne signifiait donc rien pour elle. Certes Lexa c'était enfui au bout de quelques instants, mais elle avait commencé par répondre au baiser.

Lexa se dirigea vers l'escalier de mauvaise humeur, la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Abby l'avait mise de mauvais poil. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle crut percevoir des cheveux blonds disparaitre à l'angle de l'aile droite de la maison. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Arya toujours dans ses bras. Cette dernière commençait vraiment à avoir froid et claquait des dents. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, ou elle trouva avec joie la baignoire d'eau chaude. Elle aida sa sœur à se déshabiller avant de la soulever pour la mettre dans la baignoire. Au contact de l'eau chaude, un sourire apparu sur le visage d'Arya qui se laissa complétement submerger par l'eau. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Lexa, alors qu'Arya s'amusait à faire des bulles sous l'eau. Quand l'air vint à lui manquer, Arya ressortit sa tête de l'eau mousseuse, l'eau dégoulinait de son visage plaquant sur son visage ses cheveux trop courts.

-Tu joues avec moi, Lexa.

-Très bien, yongon.

Sans un mot de plus, Arya attrapa les figurines qui se trouvaient sur le bord de la baignoire.

-tu veux lesquelles, Lex'.

-Je prends Pauna et le cerf à deux têtes.

-Très bien je prends le dark-wolf et le corbeau.

Lexa joua ainsi avec sa sœur pendant un moment, profitant enfin d'une journée de libre bien méritée.

 **8888888888888888888888**

Lorsque tout le monde se retrouva finalement dans le salon après leurs douches, le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps. La journée avait défilé à une vitesse folle, néanmoins dès le lendemain Lexa voulait commencer à planifier le voyage jusqu'à l'ice nation. La neige avait cessé de tomber en fin d'après-midi, et ne semblait pas vouloir repartir. Cela voulait dire que d'ici 3 ou 4 jours les chemins seraient à nouveau praticables.

Clarke avait été l'une des premières à redescendre de la douche, la conversation qu'elle avait surpris entre Lexa et sa mère l'avait retourné et elle avait moins profité que les autres de cette douche relaxante. Elle était assise sur le canapé entrain de regarder les flammes dans l'antre de la cheminée. Dans sa tête la conversation qu'elle avait surpris et l'instant qu'elle avait partagé avec Lexa la veille se superposer. Ce qui la tira de ses pensées fut le matelas s'affaissant à côté d'elle sous le poids de Raven qui venait de la rejoindre.

Cette dernière c'était elle aussi douchée comme en témoigner ses cheveux mouillés et l'odeur de savon sur sa peau.

-T'en fais une tête blondie, qu'est ce qui se passe.

Le surnom que lui avait donné Raven, tira une légère grimace à Clarke.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ce surnom.

Raven ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder la jeune griffin en attendant qu'elle réponde à sa question. Face au silence de son amie, la blonde poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre.

-J'ai juste l'impression de m'être encore fait avoir par Lexa.

Raven se contenta d'hocher la tête, invitant son amie à continuer à parler. Tout le monde dans la maisonnette était plus ou moins au courant de l'histoire compliquée entre la Commandante et la jeune fille du ciel.

-Elle me fait croire qu'on pourrait être plus, on se rapproche et des que ça devient un peu sérieux elle s'enfuit à mille lieux. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est hantée par des fantômes et qu'elle n'arrive pas à avancer. Hier soir on s'est embrassé et d'un seul coup elle est partie comme si elle avait vu quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends qu'elle a probablement une pseudo histoire avec l'une de ses domestiques. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, Rav' ?

La jeune mécanicienne cligne plusieurs fois des yeux suite à la tirade de son amie, trop d'information d'un coup pour elle. Elle n'avait pas compris que Lexa et Clarke s'étaient autant rapprochées durant leur séjour. Mais cette histoire comme quoi la Commandante avait une aventure changeait toute la donne. Mais visiblement Clarke n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle avançait sur ce dernier point.

-Bon princesse, je crois que tu t'es encore fourré dans des histoires pas possibles. Mais je ne crois pas que le problème soit que ta commandante est hantée par son passé mais...

-Ce n'est pas ma commandante !

-Laisse-moi finir. Le problème n'est pas ta commandante et ses démons, je crois qu'on a tous de vieux souvenirs qui nous hantent dans cette maison. On pourrait créer la maison de l'horreur si on réunissait tous nos fantômes. Le problème est que personne dans cette maison, à par Arya, sait qui est vraiment Lexa. Et ça te fait flipper parce que tu dis que tu t'es peut être trompée sur elle, qu'elle est peut le genre à jouer sur deux tableaux. Qu'elle pourrait te faire le même coup qu'au Mont Weather et de trahir. Mais Clarke ca tu n'en sauras rien tant que tu n'auras pas parlé avec elle. Tu ne peux pas juste faire l'autruche et faire comme si y avait rien entre vous. Tu dois lui parler et avoir une réelle conversation sur ce qui se passe entre vous.

-merci Rav', je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

-Tu serais perdu dans des questions existentialistes blondie.

-mais tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

-Mis à part toi, je n'ai pas croisé une seule personne blonde sur cette Terre donc non…

-Ca s'est parce que vous n'avez jamais rencontré le peuple d'Azgeda.

Les deux adolescentes firent un bond sur le canapé, surprise de la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Elles se retournèrent pour voir Arya qui se tenait devant elles un léger sourire en coin et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude qui rappelait beaucoup sa sœur.

-Mais tu n'es pas bien de nous faire aussi peur, hurla Raven.

Cette fois un plus large sourire apparu sur le visage de la terrienne.

-En même temps vous faites un tel raffut que vous n'auriez pas entendu un troupeau de Pauna.

-Ah oui tu vas voir si on n'entend rien, répondit Raven.

Cette dernière se leva et se mit à courir derrière l'enfant qui s'était mis à courir tout autour de la table sous le rire de Clarke. Apres de longues minutes, les deux enfants revinrent enfin devant le feu et Arya s'assit sur les genoux de Raven avant de sortir les figurines de ses poches et de jouer avec les deux animaux en bois.

-Ta sœur n'est pas là Arya, demanda finalement Clarke après de longues minutes de silence.

-Non, elle prend sa douche elle m'a aidée à prendre la mienne et a joué avec moi.

-Se sont tes jouets, demanda Raven en désignant les deux figurines dans les mains de la petite sur ses genoux.

-Oui, là il y a ghost c'est un dark wolf, et ben là c'est un corbeau je lui ai toujours pas trouvé de nom mais je crois que finalement je vais l'appeler Raven comme ça j'aurai un souvenir de toi quand tu rentreras au camp Jaha.

La remarque tira un sourire à la vraie Raven qui serra un peu plus la terrienne contre elle, trop heureuse d'entendre de la bouche de sa petite protégée qu'elle allait lui manquer si elle partait.

Finalement, petite à petit toutes les personnes redescendirent de leurs douches et commencèrent à préparer le repas du soir pour pouvoir manger rapidement. La journée passait à jouer dehors les avait exténuée et la majorité ne souhaitait qu'une chose allait dormir. Le repas du soir se déroula dans une ambiance calme et quasi silencieuse. Chacun plongeait dans ses pensées ou trop fatigués pour ne serait-ce que pour penser. Durant le repas Clarke jeta plusieurs fois quelques regards en direction de la commandante mais cette dernière ne les remarqua pas ou alors elle fit semblant de ne pas les voir. Abby, pour sa part, ne cacha pas son animosité envers la commandante par de nombreux regards noirs. Quand vint la fin du repas arriva, personne ne s'attarda pour passer la soirée et tout le monde monta se coucher. Demain une autre journée les attendait et cette dernière serait bien moins plaisante que celle qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Clarke se trouvait dans sa chambre assise sur son lit, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Raven la travaillait. Elle savait que la mécanicienne avait raison, il fallait qu'elle parle à Lexa seule à seule, c'est-à-dire sans personne pour les interrompre. Alors Clarke attendait que tout le monde soit couché pour aller parler à la commandante, en particulier une jeune enfant d'environ 1m15.

Lorsque Clarke fut sure que tout le monde dormait, elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea comme un automate vers sa porte de chambre. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir, un léger doute la saisit… Et si Lexa jouait vraiment avec elle. Si la commandante ne voulait pas d'elle. Autant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pour le moment aucune réponse mais qu'elle pourrait bientôt avoir si elle les posait à Lexa.

La jeune fille blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher de la porte de la chambre de la commandante. La chambre de cette dernière se trouvait juste à côté de celle de la blonde. Clarke ne perdit pas de temps avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la commandante, avant de se dégonfler.

-Lexa, est ce qu'on…

La voix de la jeune leader mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit la chambre plongeait dans le noir. Les rideaux avaient été tirés avec soin, et un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Clarke quand elle distingua, une forme allongée dans le lit. De longs cheveux brun sur l'oreiller étaient la seule chose visible dans la pénombre. La couleur légèrement plus claire des cheveux de la personne endormie interpella quelque peu la jeune skai Kru, mais cette dernière mit cela sur le compte de l'obscurité de la pièce.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Clarke sortit de la chambre et referma la porte de la pièce dans une lenteur exagérée.

-Clarke…

A l'entente de son prénom, prononcé par une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, le cœur de Clarke se figea un instant. La jeune fille tourna la tête et se retrouva face à la commandante. Cette dernière se trouvait dans le couloir la fixant de cette manière si particulière qu'elle seule savait faire. Une légère interrogation était peinte sur le visage de la commandante, quand elle avait vu la jeune blonde sortir de sa chambre.

Clarke se figea quelques instants devant la commandante, son cerveau assimilant petit à petit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas Lexa qui dormait dans son lit mais bien une personne avec des cheveux légèrement plus clairs. Des cheveux de la même couleur que celle d'Alycia.

-Clarke, que veux-tu ?

-Alors, ma mère avait raison n'est-ce pas Lexa ?

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ou Clarke voulait en venir mais le ton que cette dernière avait employé ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le ferme Lexa !

Le ton sec qu'employa Clarke, surprit Lexa qui sentait la situation lui échappée complétement.

-Va retrouver ta copine Lexa. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

La commandante ne réagit même pas, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit dans sa tête. Clarke avait dû entendre la conversation qu'elle avait plus tôt avec Abby, et maintenant la jeune fille lui faisait une légère crise de jalousie.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, déclara froidement la commandante.

-Tu sais quoi va te faire foutre, Lexa. Tu fais ce que tu veux de toute facon. Va te faire Alycia ou toutes les filles que tu veux.

Sans attendre de réponse de la commandante la jeune fille blonde passa à côté de la commandante sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. La commandante sentait la colère commencer à bouillir en elle, face à l'attitude plus que puéril de la jeune fille du ciel. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la blonde claquait, la commandante pria tous les saints que ça ne l'ait pas réveillé. Finalement la jeune brune, rentra doucement dans sa chambre. Elle aperçut une forme se redressait dans son lit et elle retint de pousser un profond soupir face aux longues heures qu'elle allait encore devoir passer éveillée.

-Lexa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda une petite voix endormie.

-Rien, rendors-toi bébé déclara doucement la commandante avant de se diriger vers son lit en enlevant le pull qu'elle portait.

* * *

 **On est souvent trompé en amour, souvent blessé, souvent malheureux : mais on aime.**

 **Alfred de Musset**

* * *

 _Bon quelqu'un à des suppositions sur qui est dans le lit de Lexa? Allez un indice c'est pas trop compliqué._

 _Prochain chapitre, petite visite à Azgeda. Au programme des secrets concernant Lexa révélés, on en apprend un peu plus sur la princesse des Glaces que Lexa aurait tuée et Clarke capte enfin que ça fait un moment qu'elle cherche un peu trop Lexa pour rien. Sympa comme programme._

 _: Comme je le dis ce chapitre sera plus un chapitre de transition, un chapitre un peu plus calme. Par contre tu en apprendras plus voir beaucoup plus sur Lexa au chapitre prochain avec la visite à Azgeda. A la prochaine._

 _Edas44: Tu vas devoir encore quelques chapitres pour qu'elle soit vraiment ensemble. Je trouve qu'il y a encore trop de non dit entre elles. Clarke ne fait toujours pas confiance à Lexa comme le prouve sa crise de jalousie sans laisser Lexa s'expliquer. Et Lexa est encore hantée par Costia et son passé même si elle va apprendre a vivre avec dans les prochains chapitres. je te laisse découvrir._

 _Evil queen Momo : Lexa doit soigner ses blessures avant de pouvoir envisager un avenir avec Clarke. pour ça elle doit faire le deuil de Costia et de sa culpabilité et tu vas voir qu'on en apprendra un plus sur la relation Lexa/Costia dans le prochain chapitre._

 _MissHarpie : Merci ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre (enfin plutôt à lire mais bon on va pas chipoter). voila la suite, et je t'annonce que des le chapitre suivant l'histoire va reprendre avec un peu plus d'aventure. Comme tu peux constater je suis pas au bout de mes peines avec ce stage mais les vacances seront bientot la. Bon courage à toi aussi._

 _Julie Alice Potter : Ahaha tu avais bien devinée pour Arya et Lexa. Maintenant vas-tu pouvoir découvrir toutes les intrigues. Ou était Arya pendant tout ce temps? Qui attaque les villages? Qui est la princesse des Glaces? J'attends toutes tes suppositions._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le froid lui engourdissait les membres. Un froid transcendant qui vous gèle les poumons et fait de chaque respiration un calvaire. Clarke était complétement frigorifiée, elle ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'ils étaient sur le territoire de l'ice nation. Deux jours que le froid s'était intensifié ne leur laissant aucun répit, ils n'arrivaient plus à dormir tellement le froid leur bloquait les articulations et leur brulait les muscles.

En tout cela faisait 9 jours qu'ils étaient partis de Polis, ils avaient dû attendre presque 5 jours avant de pouvoir partir. La neige avait légèrement fondu rendant praticable les chemins. Le seul point positif de cet épisode neigeux était que la neige avait bloqué toutes les routes, et aucune autre attaque de village n'avait été à déplorer.

Au début du trajet, ils avaient pu voyager en cheval rendant le voyage bien moins pénible. En 7 jours ils avaient pu rallier Polis a la frontière de l'ice nation, régulièrement un des cavaliers revenait sur leurs pas afin de voir l'avancement de l'armée s'assurant ainsi que la distance entre le groupe de tête et l'armée n'augmente pas. Durant cette période Arya avait surpris de nombreux regards de la part de Lexa en direction de la jeune leader blonde du sky kru. Mais cette dernière semblait avoir la rancune tenace puisque les seuls regards que Clarke lui adressait auraient pu la tuer.

Mais même le skai kru avait pu remarquer le changement de territoire. La foret avait brusquement cessé laissant place à une pleine rocailleuse recouverte de brouillard. Le vent balayait la plaine, traversant leurs vêtements les faisant grelotter mais le pire c'était les vêtements mouillaient du aux gouttelettes de la brume qui les entourait. Leurs vêtements étaient recouverts d'une épaisse pellicule de givre qui craquait rendant leur chemin encore plus pénible.

Ca faisait déjà 24heures qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher sans aucun repos. Mais alors que Clarke pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire la plaine se dissipa brusquement laissant place à une chaine de montagne. Ils pouvaient distinguer les premiers villages situés à une centaine de mètre d'altitude.

-C'est une blague, murmura Raven entre ses dents.

Cela faisait un moment que l'hispanique sentait sa jambe la tiraillait, la sensation l'avait prise lors de leur chevauchée mais elle n'était qu'un léger pincement sans doute dû au froid. Mais la longue marche qu'il venait de faire et le froid bien plus mordant lui avait réveillée une sensation bien plus désagréable. Elle avait l'impression qu'un étau lui broyait la jambe, c'était dû à son atèle mais elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever si elle voulait continuer à marcher.

-Nous allons-nous arrêter un peu avant de commencer l'ascension déclara d'un ton froid la Commandante.

L'humeur de Lexa s'était dégradé au fur et à mesure de leur voyage, parcourir ces plaines rocailleuses ne l'enchantait guère. La dernière fois qu'elle les avait parcouru elle s'enfuyait avec Costia en espérant que leur amour serait plus fort que la reine de l'ice Nation. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi, Costia avait dû retourner dans sa patrie d'origine et elle avait été tuée.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rictus à ces souvenirs douloureux. Rictus qui n'échappa à Clarke qui la fixait d'un regard des plus meurtriers. La scène qui s'était déroulée il y a une quinzaine de jours était toujours présente dans son esprit. Lexa avait quelqu'un dans son lit, Lexa passait ses nuits avec une autre femme.

-Alors Heda, on fatigue !

Le rictus mauvais que décrocha Clarke à la commandante n'échappa à personne même si aucun ne connaissait la vraie raison du comportement du leader blonde.

Lexa se contenta de lui décrocher un regard glacial presque autant que la température qui les entourait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clarke lui faisait ce genre de remarque depuis 15 jours. Si au départ elle n'avait rien répondu pensant que la fille du ciel se comporterait en adulte et arrêterait toute seule, aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, mettre son poing dans la figure de Clarke pour qu'elle se taise. La colère qu'elle ressentait n'était pas seulement du au comportement puérile de la fille du ciel, mais aussi au fait d'être sur ce territoire qu'elle haïssait et dans quelques heures elle allait revoir Nia, la femme qu'elle voulait le plus tuer au monde.

-Tu devrais arrêter, Clarke murmura Arya.

La jeune terrienne venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle, la regardant de ses yeux onyx. Les cheveux de l'enfant avaient gelé et pendaient sur son visage lui donnant l'air d'une statue de glace.

-Arrêter quoi ? demanda le plus innocemment possible Clarke

-Ne te fous pas de moi, Clarke !

Le regard glacial et le ton sec qu'employa Arya rappela à Clarke de quoi pouvait être capable Arya. La raclée qu'elle avait mis à Jasper aurait dû lui servir de leçon.

-Arrête avec ma sœur ou c'est moi qui te mettrais la misère, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

La voix d'Arya avait pris des accents meurtriers et ses yeux brillaient d'une rage sans limite. Clarke avala difficilement sa salive.

-Désolée Arya, murmura Clarke légèrement confuse.

L'expression de la jeune terrienne sembla se détendre, elle passa de meurtrière à…neutre.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Clarke. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire avec Nia, mais si j'étais toi je me tiendrai tranquille.

La jeune terrienne se leva d'un mouvement souple et réajusta sa cape de voyage qui la couvrait. Elle espérait que Clarke ait compris le message car elle ne donnait pas cher de la jeune skai kru si elle s'en prenait encore à Lexa alors que personne n'était là pour calmer la commandante. Pour Arya, le voyage s'arrêter ici. Elle avait obtenu de Lexa qu'elle puisse venir avec eux jusqu'aux monts des glaces sans fin, mais maintenant elle devait rejoindre l'armée.

Lorsqu'Arya vit Lexa se redresser, elle sut que c'était le signal, pour elle, de partir.

-Je vais y aller Lexa, je devrai retrouver Indra dans deux ou trois heures si tout va bien. Raven tu veux venir avec moi ?

L'hispanique la fixa avec des yeux ronds, ce n'était pas prévu ainsi dans le plan. Arya avait bien vu que la mécanicienne peinait depuis un moment et voulait lui offrir une porte de sortie.

-Euh pourquoi, je ferai ca gamine ? demanda toujours surprise Raven.

-Je préférai que tu l'accompagnes Raven. Je n'aime pas qu'elle se balade seule dit Lexa d'un ton qu'elle essayait le plus posé possible malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle.

Raven se retourna vers la commandante surprise avant qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

-Merci Lexa, murmura l'hispanique quand elle passa à côté de la commandante.

Cette dernière venait de lui offrir un moyen de sortir avec honneur. Elle n'aurait détesté devoir demander de l'aide à quiconque pour gravir le mont.

-Aller, viens gamine tu vas supporter Tata Raven.

Raven avait ébouriffé les cheveux de l'enfant qui avait bougonné de mécontentement. Finalement les deux silhouettes commencèrent à s'éloigner, leurs images bien vite happé par l'épais brouillard. Le reste du groupe se tourna vers le mont qu'il devait gravir et commença l'ascension.

 **8888888888888888**

Clarke ne s'était jamais considérée comme une personne sportive, elle ne faisait pas de sport sur l'arche préférant dessiner. Mais aujourd'hui elle le regrettait. Cela devait faire une vingtaine d'heures qu'ils avaient débuté leur ascension et la fille du ciel ne sentait plus ses jambes. Le brouillard s'était encore épaissi si bien que la seule chose qu'elle distinguait était la silhouette devant elle de sa mère qui peinait elle aussi à monter.

Durant leur ascension, ils avaient traversé de nombreux villages mais aucun villageois ne s'en était pris à eux. Au contraire, certains leur avaient même proposé des fourrures supplémentaires pour les protéger du froid ou de les accompagner durant leur ascension pour éviter qu'ils se perdent. Clarke qui s'attendait à ceux que les villageois soient hostiles à leurs arrivées était agréablement surpris. Visiblement la réputation de tueur sanguinaire d'Azgeda ne devait pas s'étendre à toute la population.

Mais cela devait faire deux ou trois heures que le petit groupe n'avait plus croisé aucun village et pas l'ombre d'une créature vivante à l'horizon. Cela faisait à peu près le même temps que la pente sous leurs pieds s'était accentuée. Si bien qu'ils devaient parfois s'aider de leurs mains pour pouvoir monter. Malgré les gants qui les couvraient, Clarke sentait les crevasses qui s'étaient formées sur ses doigts et le sang qui suintait de ses micros plaies.

Puis aussi soudainement que la pente était apparue, le sol redevint droit. Clarke faillit rentrer dans Monty qui s'était arrêté brusquement devant elle. Lorsque Clarke se décala pour voir ce qui avait stoppé le jeune informaticien, elle resta bouche-bée. Devant elle se tenait un palais totalement fait de glace. Le brouillard semblait ne pas avoir de prise ici car la vue était totalement dégagé sur une plaine recouverte de blanc ou se dressait fièrement au centre le palais de l'ice nation.

Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la glace de la structure leur donnant l'impression qu'elle brillait de mille feux. Le palais était entouré d'une épaisse muraille où on pouvait apercevoir de loin quelques gardes qui patrouillaient. On pouvait distinguer derrière la muraille deux gigantesques tours qui se dressaient vers le soleil.

La contemplation dura peu de temps car rapidement la Commandante se remit en route. Elle avait déjà vu le palais des glaces et maintenant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau sous les yeux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas une personne comme Nia qui devrait régner sur un tel lieu. La haine de la reine de l'ice nation salissait cet endroit qui semblait pourtant si pure tout de blanc paré.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du palais lorsque les portes de la muraille de ce dernier s'ouvrirent laissant passer trois points noirs indiscernable à la distance à laquelle ils étaient. Le petit groupe continua d'avancer, maintenant sur leur garde, alors que les trois points se dirigeaient à une vitesse vertigineuse vers eux.

Apres quelques secondes d'attentes, les aventuriers purent enfin distinguer trois traineaux tirés par d'immenses chiens. Chaque attelage semblait compter une dizaine de chien de traineur, qui était guidé par un unique homme à chaque fois. Arrivée près de la commandante, qui se tenait en tête de cortège, les traineaux s'immobilisèrent dans un dérapage contrôlé faisant crisser la neige sous les patins.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à eux Clarke put admirer les chiens. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de tels, ils ressemblaient aux huskies qu'elle avait pu voir dans les livres mais ils semblaient plus grands et surtout plus épais que des huskies normaux. La jeune skai kru fut tiré de ses pensées par l'un des mushers.

-Le prince Roan ne s'attendait pas à votre visite, Heda. Nous n'avons rien préparé pour vous et vos invités dits l'homme d'un ton calme.

-Dis au prince que si j'avais voulu être attendu j'aurai fait envoyer une missive, répondit Lexa d'un ton froid, son regard posé sur un point noir sortant de la foret d'arbre qui bordait tout l'autre versant du mont et qui fonçait maintenant droit sur eux.

-Bien Heda. Nous n'avons pas pris assez de traineau pour tout le monde. Même si vous vous mettez à deux par traineau l'un de vous devra marcher.

Lorsqu'il vit que l'attention de Heda était fixée sur un point derrière lui le musher se tourna et put facilement comprendre ce que regardait Heda. Le clapisse ment que laissa échapper Monty, fit se retourner tout le groupe qui se retrouve les yeux écarquillés de peur devant le monstre qui se tenait face à eux. Un gigantesque loup, de la taille d'un poney, s'avançait tranquillement vers eux. Ce dernier ne sembla pas se soucier des humains qui se trouvaient autour de lui et se dirigea directement vers la commandante qui ne semblait pas surprise de voir un tel animal.

-C'est quoi ce truc, jura, les dents serrés, Bellamy les mains posées sur son épée pourtant inutile car il ne savait pas s'en servir.

-c'est un dark-wolf, répondit le musher. Ils sont extrêmement rares, et sont d'une intelligence et d'une loyauté bien supérieure à celle des autres animaux.

Lexa et le loup ne semblaient pas avoir entendu la conservation. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, les yeux verts émeraude de l'humaine plongés dans ceux d'un violet améthyste si étrange de l'animal. Apres de longues minutes passaient à se fixer, le loup avança d'un pas et approcha sa tête de la commandante. Cette dernière tendit le bras, pomme ouverte devant elle, et le loup vint y déposer sa tête dessus.

-Bonjour Nyméria murmura la commandante.

-le dark-wolf de notre princesse semble beaucoup vous apprécier Heda, dit l'un des mushers.

La commandante ne releva même pas la remarque du musher trop occupé à renouveler avec ces yeux violets qu'elle avait tant aimé.

-Je propose que vous fassiez des équipes de deux pour le traineau, notre prince va commencer à se demander ce que nous faisons, dit le musher qui semblait être le leader.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde, demanda Abby surprise.

Visiblement Heda a trouvé son moyen de transport.

Alors que chacun se regarde surpris, Clarke ne perdit pas de temps. Elle se saisit du bras de sa mère et se dirige vers le leader des mushers, qui semblent aussi être le plus loquace bien décidé à obtenir des réponses. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait parler de la princesse de l'Ice Nation et elle aimerait bien savoir qui c'était et surtout qu'elles étaient ses liens avec Lexa.

Rapidement, tout le monde se retrouva sur un traineau et les chiens se mirent à tirer d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à atteindre leur pleine vitesse. Le vent fouettait le visage de Clarke, lui piquant les yeux. La sensation était encore plus grisante que celle d'une cavalcade à cheval. Le regard de Clarke se posa sur Lexa qui se trouvait au début du cortège chevauchant Nyméria. La vision d'une Lexa les chevaux au vent et la cape flottante dans une étendue d'un blanc immaculée lui donna le courage qui lui manquait pour poser sa question.

-Comment Heda et votre Princesse se connaissait ? demanda la fille du ciel.

-ca personne ne le sait, répondit sincèrement le musher. Elles se connaissaient c'est tout, mais jusqu'à tout à l'heure je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient aussi proche.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Les dark-wolf sont d'une loyauté sans faille. Lorsqu'ils choisissent un compagnon c'est pour la vie. Nyméria avait choisi notre princesse, à sa mort elle est partie et nous ne l'avons plus jamais revue. Qu'elle revienne pour Heda montre l'affection que lui porter notre princesse.

Le musher se tut alors qu'au même moment ils venaient de passer les murailles de la citadelle se retrouvant dans la cour centrale. Lorsque Clarke se releva, elle vit qu'il y avait les trois traineaux mais aucune trace de Lexa. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle regarda par la double porte de la muraille qu'elle put voir la commandante face au loup se tenant face à face une dizaine de mètre avant la muraille.

Lexa se sentait bien sur le dos de Nyméria ses mains se tenaient à l'épaisse fourrure de la louve. Néanmoins la course dura que trop peu de temps à son gout, elle sentit Nyméria ralentir sous ses jambes se laissant doubler par les traineaux. Puis la dark-wolf s'immobilisa à une dizaine de mètre de la porte. Lexa descendit de son dos les sourcils froncés, « pourquoi Nyméria ne rentrait pas dans l'enceinte ». Alors que Lexa faisait des va-et-vient de la tête entre la cour et la louve son regard s'éclaircit. Elle se souvenait de la louve et de la princesse entrain de jouer ou de s'entrainer dans la cour, mais ce temps était terminé. La maitresse de Nyméria est morte. La commandante plongea une ultime fois ses yeux dans ceux de la louve. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais la louve après ce jour. Alors elle mémorisa chaque détail des yeux violets de la louve qu'elle aimait tant. Une légende disait lorsqu'un dark-wolf se lit à un humain, l'animal prend la couleur des yeux de l'homme. Quand elle voyait les yeux de Nyméria, Lexa se disait que cette légende était vraie. Lexa se tourna une ultime fois vers le palais avant de regarder Nyméria et de lui murmurer d'une voix apaisé.

-Ce n'est pas toi.

Nyméria se retourna et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille vers la foret laissant derrière elle la seule personne qui l'attachait encore au monde des hommes. Lexa quant à elle se tourna vers la muraille et avança d'un pas déterminé vers la cour centrale. Elle sentait le poids des regards vers elle mais elle releva la tête encore davantage et franchit les portes de la muraille. Son regard vert émeraude scannant la cour, prête à toute éventualité. Lexa se dirigea vers le musher et se planta devant lui de sa posture droite et autoritaire.

-Je suis là pour voir votre reine. Emmenez-moi à elle.

 **88888888888888888888**

Cela faisait une demi-heure que le groupe attendait dans la salle du trône. Le musher en chef les avait conduits dans cette pièce avant de s'éclipser en leur disant qu'on allait bientôt les recevoir. Depuis personne n'était venue et l'attente commençait à sembler longue. Le peuple du ciel avait découvert la salle du trône qui était bien différente de la salle sanguinaire à laquelle ils s'attendaient au vue de la réputation de l'ice nation. La salle était toute de glace faite. Sur le sol de nombreuses peau de bête avaient été étendue pour isoler du froid et sur les murs les rideaux alternaient avec les sculptures de glace taillaient à même la glace. Sur le mur du fond seul un unique tableau trônait juste à côté du trône de glace seul meuble de la pièce.

Alors que le skai kru faisait le tour de la pièce, la commandante était restée plantée au centre de la pièce regardant de ses orbes qui avaient pris une teinte orageuse le tableau du fond. A la vue du tableau la colère s'était décuplée en Lexa, comment Nia pouvait elle exposer un tel tableau après ce qu'elle avait à la personne représentait sur ce tableau. Alors que Lexa continuait à ruminer sa colère, le grincement de la porte se fit entendre et fit se retourner toutes les personnes.

Un homme de haute stature entra dans la pièce. Il se tenait droit et devait mesurer au moins deux mètre faciles. Sa carrure imposante était soulignée par l'épaisse cape de fourrure qu'il portait sur le dos. L'homme était habillé d'une tunique marron et d'un pantalon noir. Une épaisse ceinture lui ceignait la taille à laquelle pendait une immense épée. Son visage était balafré de deux cicatrices autour de ses yeux caractéristiques de l'ice nation. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus dans une couette haut perché lui dégageant un visage carré **(j'ai repris le personnage de Roan de la série mais j'y ai ajouté la cape de fourrure que porte Jon Snow dans games thrones)**.

-Heda, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, dit l'homme à la haute carrure.

Lexa fixa de ses yeux froids l'homme à la haute carrure qui semblait plus amuser de la situation qu'autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas toi que je venais voir Prince Roan mais ta mère.

Le visage de Roan se crispa à la mention de sa mère. La reine Nia était connu pour sa cruauté et sa violence et en tant que fils ainé il en avait souvent souffert.

-Ma mère est malade depuis plusieurs mois c'est moi qui gouverne maintenant, Heda.

Lexa s'approcha dangereusement du prince de sa démarche prédatrice, malgré la différence de carrure la commandante ne semblait pas impressionner par le colosse devant elle.

-Et tu comptais mettre au courant la coalition et par la même occasion ton Heda quand de ce changement, Roan cracha Lexa d'une voix sourde.

-Je suis désolée Heda, je devais affermir ma place sur le trône, faire face aux nombreux dissidents, et m'occuper de ma mère malade.

Le regard de Lexa se fit plus acérer cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance au prince Roan. Elle cherchait dans les yeux de l'Azgadien la même sincérité qui brillait dans ceux de sa défunte sœur, la princesse des glaces. Néanmoins elle voulait être sure de ce qu'on lui disait alors se posta à côté du prince et dit d'une voix glaciale.

-Alors, prouve le moi. Montre-moi Nia.

Le prince sembla hésiter quelques instants, la haine mutuelle que se portait la reine et la commandante était inconnue de personne même s'il était l'un des rare à connaitre la raison. Même si sa mère n'était pas une personne aimante elle restait sa mère et il avait peur que cette dernière ne meurt si Lexa se laissait emporter par sa colère vis-à-vis de Nia.

Néanmoins après quelques instants de réflexion le prince fit un signe de main à un des serviteurs qui se trouvaient derrière lui, lui faisant signe de venir. Ce dernier les rejoignit avant de poser un genou à terre devant la commandante et le prince.

-Mon Prince, dit le jeune serviteur qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans.

\- Relève-toi, Eragon, tu sais que je ne supporte pas cette coutume.

-Désolé mon Prince.

Roan balaya ses excuses d'un signe de main avant de reprendre.

-Emmène Heda à la reine.

-Mais…seigneur.

Roan se retourna vers le serviteur qui sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même sous le regard que lui adresse le prince.

-Fais ce que je dis, prononça-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Oui, mon prince, dit le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

Puis se retournant vers la commandante

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre Heda, je vais vous conduire à la Reine.

Le jeune Eragon sortit de la salle du trône Lexa sur ses talons mais alors que le reste du groupe voulut les suivre la commandante leur fit un signe de la main leur disant de rester là. Lexa voulait se confronter seule à Nia, les deux femmes avaient des choses à régler entre elles et le faire seule à seule serait mieux. Néanmoins avant de sortir de la salle du trône, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Clarke. C'était toujours ainsi depuis quelques temps, la commandante ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier que Clarke allait bien, qu'importe si celle-ci lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais ce regard ne passa pas inaperçus pour le prince de l'ice nation qui avait déjà vu ce regard une fois dans les yeux de la commandante, dans un autre temps, pour une autre personne… aujourd'hui défunte.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Lexa marchait dans les couloirs de glace du palais suivant le jeune Eragon. L'agencement du palais n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, à l'époque elle était une très jeune Heda qui essayait de mettre en place la coalition. Mais aujourd'hui, le temps était passé, elle n'était plus aussi expérimentée et elle ne ferait plus les même erreurs en sous-estimant la cruauté de Nia. Néanmoins la décoration du palais avait changé, elle semblait plus chaleureuse moins austère. Les tableaux et les sculptures avaient remplacé les armes et les instruments de torture qui décoraient autrefois les murs.

Alors que Eragon et la commandante bifurquaient une énième fois ils tombèrent sur un long couloir ou plusieurs portes se trouvaient à intervalle régulier. Devant l'une d'elle un garde était posté, ce dernier était vêtu d'un ensemble tout noir sur lequel était cousu l'emblème de l'ice nation : celui d'un dark wolf blanc.

Eragon se plaça devant le garde, la commandante se tenait juste derrière lui attendant en essayant de dissimuler les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

-Heda voudrait voir la reine.

Le garde fronça les sourcils, personne dans le palais n'ignorait l'animosité qui existait entre la reine et la commandante. Peu d'Azgedien portait la reine dans leur cœur. Elle avait été cruelle avec son peuple qui avait subi pendant de nombreuses années son joug. Mais les figures royales étaient sacrées pour eux, si l'une d'elle mourrait hors d'un champ de bataille ou de vieillesse c'était un drame pour toute la nation qui voyait la mort de leur souverain comme un déshonneur.

-C'est un ordre du prince continua Eragon.

Rechignant un peu le garde s'écarta de la porte devant laquelle il se tenait pour laisser le passage de libre. Alors que la commandante allait ouvrir la porte pour entrer il crut bon de rajouter.

-Elle s'est endormie il y a peu de temps.

-Et bien je la réveillerai, répondit Lexa d'une voix glaciale.

La commandante ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, d'épais rideau masqué les fenêtres. La seule source de lumière était le feu qui brulait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Lexa n'avait jamais compris comment une cheminée faite de glace pouvait ne pas fondre alors qu'un feu brulait dedans. Une odeur de renfermé et de maladie flottait dans l'air, piquant les yeux. Le sol était recouvert de fourrure comme tout le palais. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un immense lit à baldaquin ou d'épaisse fourrure étaient empilées. Sur le lit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année était assise son dos callé contre des coussins.

Depuis son entrée dans la pièce, Lexa n'avait pas quitté du regard la reine sur le lit sentant sa haine se décuplait en présence de cette dernière. Dans un silence seulement interrompu par le crépitement des flammes, la commandante vint se poster aux pieds du lit fixant droit dans les yeux la reine de l'ice Nation. Apres plusieurs minutes à se dévisager ce fut finalement la reine qui brisa le silence

-Bonjour Lexa.

La voix chevrotante de la reine et son aspect affaiblit tira un sourire intérieure à la commandante. Il était loin le temps ou la reine se tenait droite sur son trône. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés autrefois tressé en une coiffure compliquée et surmontés de sa couronne pendaient désormais négligemment autour de son visage amaigris. Ses yeux gris tempêtes semblaient avoir perdu de leur éclat.

-Si on n'évitait les politesses Nia, je ne suis pas là pour ça dit d'un ton cinglant la commandante.

Le visage de Nia se fendit d'un sourire mauvais lui donnant l'air d'une folle pendant quelques instants.

-Mais je sais exactement ce que tu veux Lexa. Tu veux ta vengeance, tu veux me faire payer pour Costia.

-Tu l'as enlevée, tu l'as torturée, tu lui as coupée tête Nia, tu mérites de souffrir.

Nia eut un petit rire froid, avant de fixer à nouveau et de reprendre un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Elle n'avait qu'à pas se détourner de moi. Elle n'avait qu'à pas t'aimer, elle n'aurait dû aimer que moi.

-Costia t'aimait aussi, elle était votre…

 **88888888888888888**

Dans la salle du trône, l'ambiance était tout autre. Si au départ tout le monde avait été tendu de rester seul avec le prince de l'ice Nation. Ils s'étaient rapidement détendus quand ils avaient vu que Roan ne faisait aucun geste agressif à leur égard. Le prince s'était contenté de les fixer de ses yeux couleurs aciers avant de finalement se diriger vers l'âtre où bruler un feu immense. Le jeune prince s'était campé devant et ne bougeait plus depuis de longues minutes.

Le groupe d'invité avait d'abord regardé avec méfiance le prince dont le feu projetait une ombre menaçante sur les fourrures du sel. Mais après de longues minutes, ils avaient finalement cédé à la curiosité et avaient recommencé à déambuler dans la salle du trône. Clarke avait commencé par regarder les étranges sculptures qui ornaient les murs. La majorité représentait des scènes de chasse ou de courses avec des dark-wolf. Au fur et à mesure que Clarke découvrait les sculptures, elle se demandait si l'ice nation ne vouait pas un culte aux étranges loups tellement ils étaient représentés.

Néanmoins une sculpture attira davantage son attention. Elle représentait deux jeunes filles, se tenant par la main, qui descendaient des monts éternels de l'ice nation. L'une d'elle était représentée avec une robe tandis que l'autre était revêtue d'une cape qui avait été sculpté déployée par le vent. Les deux jeunes filles étaient précédées d'un loup qui avait été finement ciselé par l'artiste. Et au vue de l'attitude des deux personnes, elles semblaient fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Clarke se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette sculpture, comme si elle violait l'intimité de quelqu'un. Cette scène avait été représenté avec tant de réalisme que la jeune fille à la chevelure blonde avait l'impression qu'elle s'était réellement déroulée et avait tout simplement été fichée dans la glace.

La jeune fille du ciel se détourna de la sculpture et son regard tomba sur le tableau qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Comme la première fois, elle se sentit happée par l'intensité du tableau. Sans plus y réfléchir, Clarke se dirigea vers l'œuvre d'art. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres du tableau, la jeune leader put en admirer toute la beauté. Il représentait une jeune femme prit entre le feu et la glace.

D'un côté du tableau le rouge prédominait. Des immenses flammes rouges venaient happer le modèle. Mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas les craindre, elle tentait même l'une de ses mains vers ces dernières comme si elle voulait les saisir. De l'autre côté, un dégradé de bleu allant du bleu presque blanc au bleu nuit semblait contrebalancé le tableau. Cette fois les nuances de bleu s'échapper du corps de la jeune femme sous forme de volute de fumée.

Mais ce qui saisit encore plus Clarke fut la beauté singulière de la jeune fille. Un corps fin et élancé d'une blancheur immaculée était drapé dans un tissu de couleur gris clair. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient coiffés de deux petites tresses de chaque côté de sa tête qui se perdaient ensuite dans la masse du reste de ses cheveux légèrement ondulés. Et ses yeux d'un violet claire semblaient d'une douceur infinie.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas.

Clarke faillit faire un bond de surprise. Absorbée par la contemplation du tableau, elle n'avait pas vu le prince de l'ice nation s'approcher. Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et continua à parler tout en fixant le tableau.

-Ma sœur était d'une grande beauté.

-Oui très.

Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage du Prince alors qu'il évoquait sa défunte sœur.

-la princesse des glaces c'est comme ça que mon peuple l'appelait.

-Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, dit Clarke d'une voix douce, consciente que le prince lui faisait une faveur en se confiant à elle.

-C'était le cas. J'aimais ma jeune sœur plus que tout au monde et notre peuple l'aimait aussi. Sa douceur et sa bienveillance étaient connues dans tout le royaume.

Aucun des deux ne continua de parler et un long silence s'installa. Clarke hésita quelques instant avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les mais ce fut finalement le prince qui reprit la parole.

-Costia aurait été une reine fantastique.

Au nom de la princesse, le cœur de Clarke se figea et elle se retourna brusquement.

-Cos…Costia.

Le prince arqua un sourcil face au bégaiement de la jeune sky kru. En quoi ce prénom pouvait à ce point surprendre la jeune fille ? Certes il n'était pas commun mais quand même sauf si… dans l'esprit du Prince tout sembla s'imbriquer le regard qu'il avait surpris de Lexa en direction de la jeune blonde, la réaction de Clarke à la mention du prénom de sa sœur. Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage de Roan, avant qu'ils reprennent d'une voix calme presque apaisée.

-vous devez être très importante pour elle.

-Par…Pardon bégaya Clarke.

La jeune leader ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à cette conversation son cerveau toujours bloqué sur le prénom de la princesse.

-Pour que Lexa vous parle de Costia, c'est que vous devez être importante pour elle.

A cet aveu du prince, le cœur de Clarke sembla se réchauffer. Mais rapidement la trahison qu'elle avait vécu il y a moins de deux semaines lui revint en mémoire. Visiblement, elle n'était pas aussi importante aux yeux de Lexa puisque cette dernière couchait avec d'autres.

-Je ne pense pas mon Prince répondit celle-ci.

Roan ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la négation de la blonde. Lexa avait donc trouvé son alter ego en handicapé des sentiments.

-Venez avec moi Clarke kon Sky kru

Le prince se retourna et se dirigea vers la sculpture que Clarke avait vu un peu plus tôt, rapidement suivit par la concernée. Alors qu'ils s'arrentaient devant l'œuvre Clarke put apercevoir le voile de tristesse dans les yeux du Prince.

-J'ai fait faire cette sculpture peu de temps après que ma mère soit tombé malade. Elle n'aurait jamais cautionné une telle sculpture alors qu'elle était encore au pouvoir. Elle avait renié Costia, sa propre fille, parce qu'elle aimait la mauvaise personne d'après elle.

Roan poussa un profond soupir, remuer ces souvenirs étaient douloureux même après tout ce temps.

-Ce que je voulais te dire, Clarke, continua le Prince. C'est que jamais personne n'avait regardé Costia comme la commandante le faisait. C'était le genre de regard qu'on cherche toute notre vie et une fois qu'on l'a trouvé on ne le lâche plus.

Clarke était suspendue aux lèvres du Prince. Elle ne comprenait pas où Roan voulait en venir en lui parlant de l'amour, beau et pure, qui avait lié Lexa et Costia mais elle était comme happée par les paroles de Roan son esprit essayant d'imaginer le regard dont parlait l'Azgedien. Elle se l'imaginait très bien un regard ou transparaissait les sentiments qu'on devrait toujours retrouver dans une relation : la tendresse, l'affection mais aussi le respect et la confiance chose qui était devenu rare. Oui Clarke se l'imaginait très bien mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle avait beaucoup aimé Finn mais ce dernier ne l'avait jmais regardée ainsi. Ce fut la voix du Prince qui sortit Clarke de ses pensées.

-J'avais vu ce regard dans les yeux de la commandante que pour deux personnes. La première était Costia et la deuxième était sa petite sœur. Mais aujourd'hui quand elle te regarde, Clarke, elle a le même regard.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut interrompu par Roan.

-Tu ne vois pas la façon dont elle te regarde tout simplement parce que tu t'y refuses. Tu laisses ta colère obscurcir ta vision.

-Mais Costia est…

-Pourquoi parles-tu de Costia, Clarke ?

Cette fois Clarke fit un bond quand la voix de la commandante se fit entendre juste derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva à moins de deux mètres de la commandante devant elle. Cette dernière la fixait de son magnifique regard émeraude comme d'habitude si sérieux. Pendant un instant Clarke se surprit à chercher ce regard dont venait de lui parler le Prince dans les orbes en face d'elle, mais elle ne distingua rien mis à part cette éternelle froideur qui les caractérisaient.

-Roan…

A la mention de son prénom par la commandante, un mince sourire apparu sur le visage du Prince. Mais rapidement son sourire s'évanouit pour laisser place à une mine grave. Si Lexa était là, c'est qu'elle en avait fini avec Nia…définitivement ou non. Lentement Roan se retourna vers la commandante.

-Vous avez fini avec la reine, Heda.

-Oui, c'est fini.

 **888888888888888888888**

 _Quelques instants plus tôt_

 _-Costia vous aimait, elle était votre fille._

 _-Elle n'était plus rien pour moi cracha avec véhémence Nia._

 _Le visage de la reine était déformé par la rage._

 _-Elle n'était qu'une catin, une salope qui couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Nia avait à peine fini sa phrase que Lexa l'a saisi à la gorge l'étouffant grâce à son coude. La jeune Trikru sentait son sang bouillir sous l'effet de la colère. Personne ne pouvait parler de Costia ainsi sans en payer les conséquences._

 _-Tu n'y…as…jamais …pensé, continua Nia cherchant difficilement son souffle, qu'elle ait…couché…avec toi…rien que…pour…acquérir…du…_

 _Lexa resserra sa prise sur le cou de la régente dont la couleur du visage commençait à virer au rouge._

 _-du…pouvoir_

 _Nia était entrain de suffoquer sous la pression qu'exerçait la Commandante. Son visage rougi et ses lèvres bleuies en étaient les témoins. Alors que Nia sentait les bords de l'inconscient commencer à la recouvrir, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fendre son visage._

 _Lexa voyait petit à petit Nia commencer à perdre conscience. Elle savait que dans quelques instants, la reine de l'ice nation allait perdre conscience. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, depuis des années, que Nia meurt mais plus que tout elle voulait que Nia souffre. Alors quand elle vit le sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de la reine, Lexa la relâcha. Nia prit une inspiration difficile, elle toussa plusieurs fois mais à aucun moment ses yeux remplis de stupeur ne quittèrent ceux de la commandante. Cette fois c'était Lexa qui souriait, elle venait de comprendre ce que Nia désirait plus que tout._

 _-Tu avais tout pour toi Nia, des enfants qui t'aimaient, un royaume à gouverner. Mais regarde-toi aujourd'hui._

 _Lexa eut un sourire légèrement sadique._

 _-tu n'as plus rien, Nia. Tu n'es plus en état de gouverner, ton peuple te hait. Tu as tué ta propre fille et Roan ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait cela. Alors non Nia, tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne te tuerai pas. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir tu vas assister jour après jour au règne de ton fils, coincée dans ce lit sans pouvoir rien faire. Tu ne te suicideras pas nia, cracha la commandante avec mépris, tu es trop orgueilleuse pour ça._

 _Lexa se redressa avant de se diriger vers la sortie sous le regard haineux de Nia qui voyait son plan être réduit à néant. Elle voulait mourir, mais elle voulait que ce soit Lexa qui la tue pour entrainer la commandante en Enfer avec elle._

 _-Costia est morte par ta faute, commença à hurler Nia._

 _La reine de l'ice nation fut alors prit d'un rire dément qui emplit toute la chambre._

 _-Elle te réclamait à la fin, dit Nia entre deux gloussements. A la fin elle te réclamait, quand j'allais lui trancher la tête, elle te réclamait. C'était pitoyable._

 _Lexa serra les poings pour contenir sa colère et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna une ultime fois vers la reine._

 _-Longue vie à la reine._

 _Et elle sortit._

 **888888888888888888**

Retour au présent

-Tout est fini, Roan.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie prête à repartir pour Polis.

-Nous partons, dit Lexa au reste du groupe.

Le petit groupe rassembla leurs affaires qu'ils avaient éparpillées dans la pièce.

-Dois-je comprendre que je dois préparer un bucher funéraire, demanda Roan.

Avant de sortir de la salle du trône, la Commandante se retourna vers le Prince.

-Il est encore trop tot pour que tu deviennes Roi. Tu feras un très bon Prince.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du Prince.

-Au revoir, Lexa.

-Au revoir, Roan.

Et le groupe sortit de la salle.

 **888888888888888888888**

La délégation se trouvait au sommet du mont. Les traineaux les avaient emmenés jusque-là, les faisant traverser l'étendue blanche en un temps record. Ils pouvaient maintenant admirer le paysage sous leurs pieds. Le brouillard s'était levé sur le territoire des glaces, comme le voile de mystère et de terreur qui entourait l'ice nation du temps ou Nia régnait, si bien que le groupe pouvait maintenant admirer l'un des plus beaux paysage qu'ils leur avaient donné de voir. Les sommets des monts enneigés brillaient de tout leur éclat au soleil froid d'hiver et les pieds des montages se perdaient dans une mer d'un gris acier d'une beauté sauvage.

Lexa se retourna vers le palais ou elle crut apercevoir une silhouette sur les remparts. Une silhouette aux cheveux d'argent, une silhouette qui avait toujours veillé sur elle. Il lui sembla que l'apparition lui désignait quelqu'un de la main. Lexa tourna la tête dans la direction que lui montrait son ange gardien, elle put voir Clarke tout sourire entrain de regarder le paysage. Lexa ne put empêcher un sourire de traverser son masque de froideur, à la vue de la sky kru. Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction de la muraille mais son ange semblait s'être envolé, alors elle murmure pour elle-même.

-Tu as raison il est temps que j'avance. Merci pour tout. Au revoir Costia.

* * *

 **L'amour serait un bien supreme si l'on pouvait mourir de trop aimer.**

 **Victor Hugo**

* * *

 _TADAM alors je vous avais dit qu'on en saurait un peu plus sur la princesse des glaces!_

 _J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et vous en profitez bien. je m'excuse (encore un fois...) pour le retard, ça va devenir une habitude je sens. Bref dans ce chapitre beaucoup de références à Game of thrones. pour ceux qui ont regardé la saison 7, vous aurez peut être reconnu la référence. En attendant pour le personnage de Costia, je me l'imagine un peu (même beaucoup) comme Daenerys._

 _Réponse aux reviews_

 _38Clexa : Ahaha tu le sauras pas dans ce chapitre. Tu devras attendre un peu... voir beaucoup parce que je n'arrive même plus à trouver du temps pour écrire...Mais ça viendra_

 _Clexa38469 : Et ben voila la suite, tu as du attendre un peu mais voila le tout nouveau chapitre. En espérant que ça te plaise._

 _: ahaha j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. j'espère que tu auras autant d'enthousiasme à lire ce chapitre que le précédent. et la réponse à la question de qui était dans le lit avec Lexa aura lieu dans le chapitre suivant donc...patience!_

 _LadyBisounours : Tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo. Je t'avoue que c'est un peu le but que se soit frustrant, je voulais pas qu'elles tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre direct. Ça aurait pas été drôle. Mais t'en fais pas nous en sommes à la moitié de l'histoire ça veut dire que tu seras défrustré (oui ce terme n'existe pas mais c'est pas grave) dans pas longtemps...ou pas. J'en dis pas plus pour éviter de me spoiler._


End file.
